Volviéndose uno: Orígenes de una Fusión (Traducción)
by Airalyn.Translations
Summary: Una colección de One-shots acerca de como se formaron por primera vez algunas de las fusiones de SU. Como Garnet, Rainbow Quartz, Opal, Sugilite y más llegaron a formarse. Recomienda tus fusiones favoritas y podría escribir sobre ellas. Las fusiones Fan-made son siempre bienvenidas. Autora original: MadameX818 (COMPLETO)
1. Cap 01: Opal (Ópalo)

**NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA** **( No saltear por favor)**

¡HEEEY! Estamos aquí con un nuevo fanfiction, esta vez de la autora MadameX818, que amablemente me dio la luz verde para este proyecto con su fanfic "Becoming one: The birth of a fusion" Este fanfic es simplemente fantástico. Cuando lo lees, sientes que estas viendo un capitulo más de la serie pero en escrito, pues las reacciones, las situaciones están demasiado bien asemejadas a como podría ser un capitulo normal creado por Rebecca Sugar. Simplemente un trabajo increíble que podría volverse un capitulo real.

Muchas Gracias, MadameX818 por permitirme esta traducción y espero que te guste. Para los que quieran leer más de sus fanfics o saber más de ella.

 **Link a su página:** u/6639945/MadameX818

Como siempre, les pediré solamente un pequeño review para saber que les gustó y que no de mis traducciones. Invitarlos a charlar mandándome un MP o simplemente mandándome sus mensajes de amor diciendo que soy "su camelia que florece a la luz de la luna" ... Ok no (?)-

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece a mi, sino a la autora antes mencionada. Los personajes de este fanfiction son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y su querida mente tortura fans que ama llenarnos de feelings. (Inserte carita feliz pero llorando aquí) Te odiamos y te queremos Rebecca.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 01** **:** **OPAL** **( Ópalo)**

 **-¡POR FAVOR!-** Gritó Amethyst, su voz prácticamente hacía eco en el templo. Ella tiraba del brazo de Pearl con desesperación.

Pearl se alejó de la joven gema púrpura. **-No creo que estés lista-**

 **-Me he querido fusionar con una de ustedes desde siempre-** Gimoteó Amethyst. **-¡He practicado mi danza y sé que soy lo suficientemente buena! ¿Por qué no me dejarás fusionarme contigo?-**

Pearl suspiró con exasperación. No era porque no le agrade Amethyst; ellas se llevaban bastante bien, lo suficiente mientras que Rose este allí para terminar las peleas. Era porque el entusiasmo de Amethyst y su espíritu salvaje podría guiarlas a los problemas si se trataba de fusionarse con Pearl, que era su polo opuesto. Y si las cosas no funcionaban y lo que sea que ellas creasen se des fusiona también, Amethyst podría decepcionarse.

 **-¿Por qué no te fusionas con Garnet o Rose en vez de conmigo?-** Preguntó Pearl.

 **-Si me fusiono con Amethyst, las cosas podrían salirse de control-** Interrumpió Garnet.

Rose puso una mano en el hombro de Pearl. **-Honestamente, estoy un poco curiosa de saber que podrían formar-**

( **N.T:** Oh I know it´ll be great and I just can´t wait to see the person you are together, If you give it a chance, you can do a huge dance because you are a giant woman...) (¿Coincidencia? ¡No lo creo! Gracias Rose)

Pearl no podía creer que Rose no este de su lado. ¿No sería ella una mejor compañera para Amethyst? Ella era como una madre para la gema infantil. Además, Pearl había visto la danza de Amethyst. Ese recuerdo la hizo estremecerse.

Amethyst se abrazó a las piernas de Pearl, apretándolas firmemente. **-¡Por favor!-** Suplicó ella. **-Confío en ti ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?-**

El temblor de su voz hizo que el corazón de Pearl se derrita. Ella quitó a Amethyst de sus piernas y dijo **-Bien, pero tienes que bailar un poco más...apropiadamente-**

Amethyst se separó de ella y chilló con emoción ¡Su primera fusión! No podía esperar para sentir el poder en sus pequeñas manitos, convirtiéndose en la guerrera que se supone que debería ser. Podría incluso volverse más poderosa que Garnet o Rose Quartz. Nunca pensó en el hecho de que su personalidad podría mezclarse con la de Pearl. Solo quería ver a través de los ojos de una guerrera súper alta y fría como el hielo.

Rose unió sus manos con alegría **-Esto será emocionante ¿Verdad Garnet?-**

 **-Una experiencia muy interesante-** Respondió Garnet. Ella ya podía ver las posibilidades de esta fusión, aún aunque algunas de ellas terminasen terriblemente mal. Pero ¿Cuantas eran las posibilidades de que una nueva fusión destruya el templo? Además, quería que la pequeña Amethyst experimentase la vida de una fusión.

Amethyst mantuvo su promesa de bajar lo provocativo de su danza. Las dos gemas sincronizaron sus movimientos juntas y unieron sus manos, permitiéndole a Amethyst sostener a Pearl mientras ella caía.

Garnet vio a Amethyst y Pearl desaparecer en una bola de luz brillante **,** y sus presencias fueron remplazadas por la de una fusión de piel lila y cuatro brazos. Ella superaba el tamaño de Rose por unos pocos pies y combinaba muy bien las características físicas de Pearl y Amethyst. Tenía los ojos azules de Pearl, nariz puntiaguda y altura de bailarina de Ballet, así como la piel lila de Amethyst, su cabello pálido y desordenado que caía en la zona del mentón, y labios regordetes.

 **-Ustedes dos lucen hermosas juntas-** Felicitó Rose **-¿Cómo te llamas?-**

 **-Opal-** Respondió la fusión. A pesar de haber sido creada minutos atrás, Opal ya sabía con quién estaba hablando. Además, sabía lo importante que era impresionar a Rose, ambos componentes de ella querían ganarse su aprobación.

 **-Veamos tu arma-** Dijo Rose, con sus ojos brillando como estrellas.

Ni siquiera la mismísima Opal sabía cuál podría ser su arma, ¿Qué podrían crear una lanza y un látigo? Sin embargo, ella invocó la lanza brillante de Pearl y al látigo con espinas de Amethyst y los combinó pasando el látigo alrededor de la lanza. Un arco colorido apareció en las manos de Opal.

 **-Increíble-** Respiró Garnet. Ni siquiera su visión futura pudo predecir que Opal se mantendría fusionada tanto tiempo.

Pensamientos mezclados nublaron la mente de Opal. Una parte de ella quería empuñar su arco y disparar a los enemigos como una fiera guerrera. Pero otra parte de ella quería ser cuidadosa. Esto es lo que pasa cuando dos polos opuestos se fusionan, lo cual era muy malo porque Opal no sabía realmente lo que quería hacer.

Al final, ella decidió tirar de la cuerda de su arco, y dejar que lo que tenía que pasar pase. Una brillante flecha de luz se creó bajo su comando. Opal apuntó a un muro y lo soltó.

 **-¡Esquívenlo!-** Exclamó Garnet, poniendo a Rose fuera de peligro mientras el arco atravesaba el aire. Esa era la mala posibilidad que ella temía que se vuelva realidad.

La flecha explotó en una feroz bola de energía masiva y Rose invocó su escudo justo a tiempo. Por suerte, nadie fue dañado seriamente. Pero eso no impidió que Opal se sienta culpable, lo suficientemente culpable como para des fusionarse. Pearl y Amethyst perdieron la sincronía y cayeron al suelo en una masa de energía.

 **-¡Amethyst, pudimos haber lastimado a alguien!-** Chilló Pearl. Por mucho que disfrutó ser Opal, fuerte y confidente por una vez, eso no significaba que Opal debiese atentar a destruir el templo.

 **-¡Siempre tienes que echarme la culpa por todo!-** Argumentó Amethyst. **–Es lo mismo que culpar a Opal también, que es parte de ti-**

 **-Nadie fue herido-** Dijo Rose con calma. **–Eso es todo lo que importa-**

 **-Pero eso fue tan imprudente-** Gimoteó Pearl. **–Sabía que algo malo pasaría si seguíamos adelante con esta idea. Opal es muy inestable para ir a las misiones-**

 **-¡Pero ella es tan poderosa! ¡Fue tan genial ser parte de ella, solo tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo!-** Chilló Amethyst.

 **-Garnet-** Tartamudeó Pearl. **–Seguro puedes probar que Opal es un poco peligrosa-**

Garnet pudo ver un millón de posibilidades en el futuro de Opal. Pero ninguna de ellas la incluía destruyendo al equipo con su entusiasmo.

 **-Dale a Opal una oportunidad-** Dijo Garnet. **–Ella es útil para el equipo-**

 **-¡Sí!-** Agregó Amethyst. **–Tienes que admitir que fusionarnos fue divertido. Tienes que estar de acuerdo conmigo en eso-**

Pearl rodó los ojos **.** Ella nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero Amethyst tenía razón. Al final, si tenía un poco de razón sobre Opal.

* * *

 **Mi opinión:** Mientras lo leía en inglés, me lo imaginaba como si fuese un capitulo, con los escenarios, los personajes, las expresiones y todo. Me imaginé a Amethyst y Pearl de jóvenes (de Story for Steven) discutiendo si formar o no a Ópalo y fue como si ellas cobrasen vida. Muy buen capitulo. Se ve vienen muchas cosas a la cabeza. ¡Dios mio gente! ¡Este fue el mejor Steven Bomb, con el debut de Yellow Diamond y Peridot uniéndose a las Crystal Gems!

 **Bien, eso es todo por hoy. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Dejénme saberlo con un lindo y adorable review. ¡Para la próxima tenemos a Garnet! (Aplausos) pero me gustaría si les gustó para dar luz verde a seguir traduciendo.**


	2. Cap 02: Malachite (Malaquita)

**NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA** **( No saltear por favor)**

Yeeei, segundo capitulo de Becoming one, esta vez su protagonista es ¡Malachite! Este capitulo esta basado en los eventos de los capitulos "Jail Break" y "Chill Tid" así que si no los viste, míralos antes de avanzar en este capitulo, no me hago cargo de **Spoilers** accidentales.

Aún quedan muchos capítulos por traducir y me temo que me iré ralentizando con el proceso de traducción así que... ¿Por qué no me dejas un pequeño review contándome si te gusto el capitulo o no? ¡ES GRATIS!

¿Sabías que los review alegran al escritor y lo hacen escribir más rápido? ¡Ayúdame a descubrirlo!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 02** **:** **MALACHITE** **(Malaquita)**

 **-¡Quedémonos en este miserable planeta JUNTAS!-** Gritó Malachite/Lapis mientras se arrastraba a ella misma y a Jasper al océano.

Todo lo que Malachite podía ver era oscuridad. Ella no sabía dónde estaba, solo lo que era, una prisión. Pero no importaba lo que estaba pasando afuera, lo que pasaba dentro de su mente era lo que realmente importaba.

Ciertamente, Lapis era una gema poderosa, con el poder del océano en la palma de sus manos. Pero lo que ella no tenía era la fuerza psicológica. Sabía cuál era su meta: Salvar a Steven de Jasper. Si ella iba a morir haciendo esto, al menos podía morir haciendo algo por Steven. Pero a veces la furia y la sed de venganza de Jasper dominaban su determinación.

 **(** **Nota de autora** **(** **Traducida** **):** Normal para Lapis, _Itálicas_ para Jasper y más tarde Malachite)

" _Esas Crystal Gems, solo se merecen la muerte"_

"No, su exilio de Homeworld es castigo suficiente"

" _Ellas te mantuvieron en ese espejo. Te usaron nada más como una herramienta"_

-"¡No soy nada más que la herramienta de Yellow Diamond! ¡Todos nosotras lo somos!"-

" _¡Imagínate viendo a Rose obteniendo finalmente lo que se merece!"_ _-_

"Rose ya no está, Steven está en su lugar. ¡Él no se merece esto!"

" _Lo que sea que hagas, no ayudará ¡El Cluster lo destruirá primero! ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?"_

"¡Sé que las Crystal Gems lo pararán! ¡Mientras tanto, seré quien te detenga a ti!"

Pero Jasper no era lo único que ella estaba enfrentando. Ella también estaba enfrentando a Malachite. Malachite era parte de ella, y ella era parte de Malachite, y lo único que ellas dos tenían en común, era el deseo de ser libre.

"¡Soy demasiado poderosa para ser su prisionera! ¡Quiero tener el control de nuevo! ¡Quiero ser yo! ¡No soy tu esclava!

La peor parte era que Malachite estando encerrada dentro del océano, le recordaba a Lapis a cuando estaba atrapada en el espejo. Estaba desesperada por ver algo, por hablar con alguien, por ser ella misma. La fusión de la que era parte estaba haciendo lo mismo.

" _Todo esto vale la pena por Steven"_ Siempre se decía Lapis a sí misma.

Pero algo cambió cuando Steven fue a visitarla. Eso era imposible, él no podía estar allí. Especialmente porque ni Lapis sabía en donde estaba.

 **-¡Espera! ¡Lapis, dinos donde estas! ¡Podemos ayudarte!-** Suplicó Steven, flotando dentro del confín donde estaba Malachite

 **-¡Te dije que no!-** Gritó Lapis antes de ser sumergida en el agua verde. Ella estaba perdiendo el control, ahora Jasper estaba tomando el volante, ella estaba dentro de la prisión a la que la jaló Jasper.

Era frio, era solitario. Era como estar encerrada en el espejo, fría y sola. Viendo personas que no podían verla, era como si ya no fuese una gema nunca más. Todo lo que podía oír era a Malachite, persiguiéndola como una pesadilla.

" _¡Libérenme! ¡Quiero salir de esta prisión! ¡No soy el arma para una pelea! ¡Soy una poderosa fusión!"_

Lapis quería ser libre; quería ver algo más que millones de peces y agua helada. Pero lo que ella quería ver, era lo que Malachite quería destruir y no podía dejar que eso pase. Ella tomó el control de sus cadenas, invocando sus alas de agua, y tirando hacia arriba. Lapis escuchó el gritó de Jasper cuando subió a la superficie.

 **-¿Lo ves? No puedo parar, ni un segundo-** Le dijo a Steven, quien estaba temblando dentro de la prisión.

 **-** **P… Pero** **-** Tartamudeó él.

 **-** **Solo déjame hacer esto por ti-** Gritó Lapis.

¿Por qué no podía Steven salir de esta guerra por su propio bien? Ella no necesitaba ser rescatada ¿Qué era lo que podía esperar cuando era libre? ¿Más encarcelamiento, que le sigan diciendo que tiene que hacer, jamás viendo la libertad? ¡Podía sacrificar su triste vida por la persona más importante para ella! Estaba haciendo las cosas bien, incluso si tenía que sacrificar el poco poder que le quedaba.

( _ **Nota de traductora**_ **:** La palabra es "Get" y tiene como 10 definiciones, una de ellas es informalmente "salirse, apartarse" y es la que tomé. Ya que la más común y que todos conocemos es "obtener")

 **-¡Lapis!-** Susurró Steven, aun preocupándose por ella.

 **-** **¡No! ¡Ya no soy Lapis!-** Declaró la gema de agua mientras sus alas se envolvían alrededor de ella. **– ¡Somos Malachite ahora!-** Ella solo no tuvo la fuerza para esto. Afortunadamente, pudo poner un poco de fe en las otras gems para salvarlo. Su fuerza era lo que mantenía a Malachite junta, pero ahora su fuerza se esfumó.

El agua se arremolinó alrededor de Jasper y Lapis unidas (Contra su voluntad) para formar a la verdadera Malachite, una con propia voluntad e independencia.

Malachite miró a su alrededor, mirando con sus propios ojos por una vez.

 _-Libertad-_ Pensó mientras una deliciosa sonrisa apareció en su boca llena de dientes afilados.

Ya no servirá a alguien tan insignificante como Steven. Por una vez, ella haría lo que quería hacer. Y lo que ella quería era su venganza. Sintió que sus cadenas ya se soltaban y tenía algo que decirle al desagradecido de Steven.

 **-¡VETE!-**

* * *

 **Mi opinión:** Me gustó el capitulo porque se enfocó mucho en los sentimientos de Lapis respecto a estar forzada a estar fusionada, aunque ella se fusionó a voluntad para detener a Jasper, es como que se invitó sola a estar en una prisión de nuevo. Pero todos amamos a Lapis porque es muy dulce y se preocupa por Steven. Espero la salven pronto. De hecho, vi un sneak peek de Peridot dándole un regalo pero ella sigue enojada ¿Será cierto que es del capítulo Barn mates? ¿Que dicen?

 **Bien, eso es todo por hoy. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Dejénme saberlo con un lindo y adorable review. ¡Para la próxima tenemos a Garnet! (Aplausos) pero me gustaría si les gustó para dar luz verde a seguir traduciendo.**


	3. Cap 03: Sugilite (Sugalait)

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA**

 **Lo escrito al lado del nombre en inglés de la fusión es solo su pronunciación, debido a que este nombre no cambia mucho del inglés al español.**

 **Antes de continuar con este capítulo quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a DewRain y MasterShadow994 por sus lindos reviews. Sin más que decir ¡a Leer!**

 **MUY IMPORTANTE:** Debido a una decisión de la autora original: MadameX818, el "capítulo 03: Garnet" fue borrado en la versión original (Inglés) y ya no se encuentra disponible, ya que ella decidió que ahora que se sabe como se fusionaron Ruby y Sapphire, le parece en vano tenerlo. Por lo tanto este capítulo pasa a ser el número 3, Sin nada más que decir, ¡A leer!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 03** **:** **SUGILITE** **(** **Sugalait** **)**

Rose invocó a su escudo y desvió la ráfaga ácida de la gema-monstruo escorpión lejos de ella y de las Crystal Gems. El equipo se enfrentaba a una gigantesca criatura negra con pequeños y brillantes ojos rojos y saliva ácida venenosa. La gema corrupta estaba fuera de control en el desierto, peligrosamente cerca de una ciudad humana inhabitada.

 **-Esto se está volviendo ridículo-** Bufó Amethyst e invocó a su látigo de 3 colas con el que estrelló al monstruo contra una roca. El escorpión chilló y se retorció, eventualmente fuera de sus casillas.

 **-Bueno, eso no funcionó-** Fue todo lo que Amethyst tuvo para decir.

El escorpión rugió, arrojando charcos de su saliva corrosiva.

 **-Detrás de esa roca-** Comandó Garnet, y todo el equipo se reunió debajo de esa roca del desierto.

 **-** **Tenemos que contener a ese monstruo en una burbuja antes de que ataque esa ciudad indefensa-** Dijo Rose.

 **-Vamos a tener que pensar en un mejor plan-** Meditó Garnet.

 **-** **No vamos solo a sentarnos y dejar que esa cosa escape-** Chilló Pearl. Luego apuntó su lanza al escorpión y disparó muchas bolas de energía azul. No tuvo efectos en el monstruo de todos modos.

 **-** **Lo único que puede derrotar a un monstruo gigante es otro monstruo gigante-** Dijo Amethyst.

 **-** **¿Qué significa eso?-** Preguntó Pearl.

 **-** **Significa que creemos una fusión gigante-** Respondió la gema purpura. **–Es una situación de vida o muerte después de todo-**

 **-Okey, entonces…-** Respondió la gema pálida con ánimo. **–Vamos Rose, formemos a Rainbow Quartz-**

 **-No, necesitamos una fusión lo suficientemente grande para hacerse cargo del escorpión-** Razonó Rose.

 **-¡Tengo una idea!-** Amethyst sacudió su mano con emoción. **– ¡Déjanos a Garnet y a mí fusionarnos!-**

 **-¿¡Qué!?-** Dijeron Rose y Pearl simultáneamente. Garnet solo dejo salir un simple **–Hmm-**

 **-Me estoy volviendo buena en la fusión-** Lloriqueó Amethyst **-Y siempre me he querido fusionar con Garnet ¿No es esta una buena oportunidad para fusionarnos?-**

 **-Pero espera-** Advirtió Pearl. **–No queremos que las cosas se nos salgan de las manos. Garnet, tú y yo deberías fusionarnos en su lugar-**

El monstruo escorpión golpeó su cola espinosa en una duna de arena, gritando con furia y dirigió todos sus ojos a la ciudad que estaba a un par de millas de allí.

 **-No tenemos ninguna otra opción-** Dijo Rose. **–Fusiónense ahora y fusiónense rápido-**

Pearl se cubrió los ojos tan pronto como Garnet y Amethyst empezaron su baile de fusión. Ella sabía que algo malo iba a pasar. Honestamente, sentía que era el momento perfecto para formar a Sardonyx en vez de lo que sea que ella y Amethyst formen. A la gema pálida le gustaba ser Sardonyx, especialmente si impresionaba a Rose. Pero no, toda la atención de Rose fue desviada de ella y puesta en la fusión.

Cuando Amethyst y Garnet unieron sus manos, un dragón brillante hecho de luz apareció, enroscándose para crear una vaina de energía oscura. La luz pronto se disipó para revelar a un masivo monstruo purpura de cabello negro, casi tan largo como el Templo de Crystal. Con cinco ojos, cuatro brazos, y un set de dientes afilados, la fusión lucía apenas humana, mucho menos que cualquier gema que Pearl haya visto.

La fusión habló con una voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacudir la tierra del desierto. Su risa perforó el aire, haciendo eco en el polvoriento viento. **–Tiempo de sacar a ese escorpión-** La fusión se rio a carcajadas. **–Voy a aplastarlo como a un insecto-**

Rose y Pearl observaron con asombro como la fusión combinaba los guantes de Ruby y el látigo de Amethyst para crear un gigantesco mayal. El escorpión finalmente notó a la fusión balanceando su bola demoledora.

 **-¿Quieres pelear?-** Desafió la fusión y el monstruo aceptó.

El monstruo la atacó, balanceando su cola espinosa como un arma. Pero la fusión contraatacó, arrojando su mayal justo contra él. Sin embargo, fue una batalla corta.

El escorpión volvió a su gema y Rose emprendió su carrera por el desierto para encerrarla en una burbuja.

 **-Eso fue increíble-** Dijo Rose. - **¿Cómo te llamas?-**

 **-Sugilite-** Respondió la fusión. Sugilite disfrutaba la atención de Rose. Ella sabía que era poderosa y potente, pero no dolía escuchar a alguien más decirlo.

La esbelta perla blanca apareció al lado de Rose. **–Eso fue ciertamente, una pelea increíble, pero es tiempo de que ustedes dos se des fusionen-**

 **-¿Qué?-** Dijo Sugilite. ¿Ella acababa de llegar y ya es tiempo de irse? Ya se sentía como una gema real y aquí, Pearl estaba tratándola como a un arma. Ella era una fusión muy fuerte para ser tratada así.

 **-Tienes razón Pearl-** Dijo Rose. – **Sugilite. Parece que es tiempo de des fusionarse-**

Sugilite gruñó y obedeció los deseos de Rose. Después de todo, ella era la jefa. Pero no pudo contenerse de odiar a la Perla que acababa de revelarse.

" _Algún día, seré yo"_ Pensó Sugilite mientras desaparecía en un rayo de luz.

* * *

 **Mi Opinión:** Cortito lo sé, lo sé. Cortito pero interesante igual, se me hace divertido pensar en los escenarios, los personajes, las voces, etc. Mientras leo. ¡Es genial! Ese fue otro de esos capítulos que encaja tan bien con sus acciones y diálogos que podría haber sido un capítulo animado. Simplemente amo la forma de escribir de esta autora, no solo lo hace natural sino que escribe de una forma que me es muy fácil traducir.

 **¿Qué opinas tú?** Déjame saberlo con un review y sigue esta historia para no perderte ni un solo capítulo, esto se pondrá bueno. Nos vemos en otro capítulo más TAKE CARE! Pista de la próxima: ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?


	4. Cap 04: Rainbow Quartz

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA**

 **Antes que nada, quiero decirles, que gracias a la opinión de una amiga cercana de que ponerle negrita a las conversaciones era un poco molesto. A partir de ahora las charlas entre las gemas serán con** letra normal **al igual que el resto de la narración y los pensamientos irán con** _Itálicas_ **como siempre lo fueron.**

 **Nota de autora (Traducida):** Este capítulo tiene lugar antes de la rebelión de las gemas, de nuevo a donde Pearl era "Solo una perla" ¡Empecemos!

 **Nota de traductora:** Solo traduje la parte de la nota de la autora para entender este capítulo. Si les traduzco que también toma personajes de fan, me enviarán a mi los reviews con sus pedidos, que en realidad deben ir para ella. (Link a la historia original en inglés en el capitulo 1)

 **MUY IMPORTANTE:** Debido a una decisión de la autora original: MadameX818, el "capítulo 03: Garnet" fue borrado en la versión original (Inglés) y ya no se encuentra disponible, ya que ella decidió que ahora que se sabe como se fusionaron Ruby y Sapphire, le parece en vano tenerlo. Por lo tanto este capítulo pasa a ser el número 4.

 **Sin nada más que decir, ¡A LEER!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 04** **:** **RAINBOW QUARTZ**

En la opinión de Pearl, Rose Quartz era probablemente la mejor ama que ha tenido. Seguramente, Rose solo la recibió por sus esfuerzos heroicos durante una batalla importante, pero Pearl la admiraba de todos modos. Su ama no era tan cruel o fría como otros cuarzos que ella había conocido. De hecho, era bastante amable con sus sirvientes. Y aunque sabía que ella era fiera y astuta en el campo de batalla, trataba a Pearl con respeto y amabilidad. Nunca necesitó a su sirvienta personal para hacer tontas tareas o actuaciones humillantes, en realidad casi no necesitaba a Pearl en nada. Lo más extraño, era que Rose había hablado con ella de cosas que se supone que no debía revelarle. Se supone que las perlas fueron hechas para ser mascotas lujosas de la elite de gemas, pero para Rose, Pearl era su amiga.

¿Estás leyendo mi libro?- Preguntó una vez Rose cuando la atrapó echándole una mirada al objeto por encima de su hombro.

Las mejillas de Pearl se tornaron cerúleo oscuro cuando intentaba explicarse. –Simplemente estaba viendo si necesitaba algo-

-Si querías leerlo, podrías haber preguntado- Rose se rio entre dientes y le mostró a Pearl el artículo que llevaba en sus manos. –No era nada importante, solo estoy estudiando sobre la fusión-

-¿Qué es la fusión?- Preguntó Pearl.

-¿Hablas en serio?-

Pearl se volvió a sonrojar. –No quiero molestarte, pero no sé qué es la fusión ¿Puedes explicarme un poco más a fondo, si no te molesta?-

Rose frunció el ceño – ¿Nunca te enseñaron eso? ¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Todas las gemas deberían tener el privilegio de saber esas cosas!-

-Lo siento- Contestó la gema pálida. –Lo sé, soy estúpida por no saber que es la fusión-

-No eres estúpida- Declaró la gema de cuarzo. –Ellos son los estúpidos si esconden esa clase de información de otras gemas-

-Entonces… ¿Qué es la fusión?- Pearl sabía que Rose no debería estar divulgando esta información a una gema de posición baja como ella, pero le daba curiosidad.

-La fusión es cuando dos gemas hacen un baile especial para formar a una poderosa gema de fusión que combina los atributos físicos y mágicos de ambas- Explicó Rose. –Es mayormente usado para combate, pero aparte de eso, puede ser una experiencia usada para formar lazos entre dos Gemas. Las gemas de fusión tienen su personalidad única que es una combinación de sus dos componentes. Todas las gemas tienen la habilidad de fusionarse-

-Suena increíble- Respondió Pearl ¿Por qué ella nunca había escuchado de eso?

-No puedo creer que nunca antes te hayas fusionado- Dijo Rose. –Esa una experiencia grandiosa; cada gema debería tener el privilegio de verlo con sus propios ojos-

-No, eso es simplemente inapropiado- Tartamudeó Pearl. –Además, probablemente yo no puedo fusionarme-

-Claro que puedes- Respondió Rose. -¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-Porque soy una perla- Debatió la gema blanca. –Las perlas no son gemas reales-

Rose suspiró. –Las cosas que te enseñan- Murmuró. –Tú eres una gema, sin importar que te hayan enseñado. Tienes el honor y el privilegio de fusionarte con otra gema-

-¿Con quién debería fusionarme?- Preguntó Pearl.

-Sería un honor para mí ser tu primera compañera- Dijo Rose.

Pearl estaba asombrada ¿Primero aprende que tiene la habilidad de fusionarse y luego tiene la oportunidad de intentarlo con un cuarzo? Una perla normal rechazaría esa clase de intimidad, pero tenía curiosidad.

-Está bien, entonces- Pearl aceptó.

Pearl tomó la mano de Rose y las dos gemas bailaron. A las Perlas se les enseña a bailar, pero no para su disfrute personal, sino para el entretenimiento de sus amos. Esta era la primera vez que Pearl bailaba por diversión y no por ser una tarea humillante. Ambas gemas se combinaron en una bola de luz, que tomó forma para crear una deslumbrante fusión de cuatro ojos. Ella tenía el cabello blanco, largo y voluminoso, con mechas rosas y verdes y su piel era rosada. La fusión se puso de pie con un aire de elegancia y gracia, su cuerpo era delgado y curvado.

La fusión se miró a sí misma y dijo su nombre –Rainbow Quartz-

Con Rainbow Quartz, Pearl vio el mundo un poco diferente. Sentía algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo: seguridad. Normalmente, ella es débil y enclenque, pero dentro de una fusión como Rainbow Quartz, ella era fuerte y capaz. Además podía sentir sus pensamientos mezclarse con los de su compañera. Nunca antes se había sentido tan cercana a otra gema y se sentía asombroso.

La fusión decidió tomarse su tiempo para seguir bailando. Ella giró en sí misma en punta de pies y dio un brinco elegantemente. Las puntas de sus dedos prácticamente rozaban el techo mientras bailaba, ya que había olvidado que era bastante alta.

-Rose ¿Está ahí?- Interrumpió una voz repentinamente.

Rainbow Quartz se sacudió de golpe y miró hacia la puerta.

-Necesito hablar con usted- Continuó la voz. A través de la memoria de Pearl y Rose, Rainbow Quartz reconoció que esa era la voz de Yellow Diamond. Ella estaba tan sorprendida, que sintió como caía fuera de sincronía.

Rose y Pearl cayeron al suelo en un rayo de luz antes de que Yellow Diamond abra la puerta. Afortunadamente, la gema líder no prestó atención al hecho de que ambas gemas estaban tumbadas en el suelo.

-Te necesitamos en el cuarto de armas- Comandó Yellow Diamond mientras ambas gemas se ayudaban a levantarse entre sí.

-Claro- Respondió Rose y le hizo señas a Pearl para que la siga.

-No lleves "eso"- Dijo Yellow Diamond, refiriéndose a Pearl como una cosa, en vez de una gema.

Rose frunció el ceño pero guardó silencio. Antes de irse, de todos modos, le brindó a Pearl una brillante sonrisa, llenando su corazón de júbilo.

* * *

 **Mi opinión:** *Grito de exasperación* No saben la bronca que me dio cuando tuve que traducir esa parte de Yellow Diamond diciendo –No lleves "eso"- refiriéndose a Pearl. Deja a mi querida Pearl en paz tú, maldita jirafa con cara digna de meme.

Aclaro que Pearl no es de mis gemas favoritas, al principio no la quería, pero mostró muchos avances en la serie, y ahora me parece hermosa. Al principio y hasta después de su traición con lo de Sardonyx, la odiaba. Empecé a quererla después de que pidiese perdón al quedar atrapada con Garnet en la trampa de Peridot. Gran capítulo de este fic sin duda.

Por las oraciones me di cuenta de que Pearl y Rose, ambas, se hablaron informalmente todo el tiempo. Quizá era así cuando estaban solas y formales cuando había otras gemas de elite presentes. Aunque me pareció raro que Yellow Diamond sea informal con Rose al decirle que no lleve a Pearl. La oración era –Don´t bring that- con el Don´t informal. Formal es -Do not bring that-

¿Tú que crees? ¡Déjame saberlo en un review! TAKE CARE!


	5. Cap 05: Hand Cluster (Hand Closter)

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA**

 **Nota de autora (Traducida):** Decidí hacer un capítulo del experimento de la gema de fusión, en honor al próximo Halloween. Básicamente hice una Crystal Gem OC llamada Blue Topaz (Topacio Azul). Ella fue destruida durante la rebelión y puesta dentro de la gran fusión con forma de mano que vimos en "Keeping it together". Espero que les guste.

 **MUY IMPORTANTE:** Debido a una decisión de la autora original: MadameX818, el "capítulo 03: Garnet" fue borrado en la versión original (Inglés) y ya no se encuentra disponible, ya que ella decidió que ahora que se sabe como se fusionaron Ruby y Sapphire, le parece en vano tenerlo. Por lo tanto este capítulo pasa a ser el número 5, Sin nada más que decir, ¡A leer!

 _Bueno eso es todo, sin más que decir ¡A LEER!_

 **PD:** Déjame un review, y salva a un perrito de morir de aburrimiento (?)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 05** **:** **HAND CLUSTER**

Por miles de años, Blue Topaz solo pudo sentir una cosa: sufrimiento. Era el dolor del filo de una gema de Homeworld cortada, la cual se ubicaba en su hombro derecho. La esencia de su fuente de vida disminuía dentro de su cuerpo. Se supone que estaba muerta pero de alguna forma, todavía había una chispa en las piezas de su gema que quedaban. Pero luego vino más sufrimiento, uno del tipo que ella nunca pudo reconocer. Sin su forma física, estaba casi ciega. Pero Blue Topaz aún podía sentir el dolor, como si hubiese sido quemada y soldada a una máquina. Después de eso, creyó que el dolor debería haberse ido, pero algo extraño estaba pasando. Ella no sabía dónde estaba, pero si sabía que no era el campo de batalla, donde fue rota. Era un lugar oscuro y caliente, como si hubiese sido sepultada en el infierno, y no estaba sola.

 _-_ _¿Dónde estoy?_ _-_

 _-¡No puedo encontrar a Rose! ¿Dónde está Rose Quartz?-_

 _-¿Estamos muertas?-_

Había voces en la oscuridad, voces que Blue Topaz podía reconocer. Sus camaradas Crystal Gems: Emerald, Turquoise y Zircon. Todas podían hablar, pero de una forma distorsionada y retorcida. Las cuatro fueron compactadas juntas, contra sus voluntades. Ellas sentían como perdían la sincronía, inestables, pero no podían separarse la una de las otras. Era como una fusión, del tipo hostil.

 _-Esto es imposible-_ Pensó Blue Topaz. La fusión era una práctica sagrada entre las Crystal Gems, era la máxima experiencia para unir lazos, y esto no era para nada como eso. Esto era una prisión, un castigo. Esto no era la fusión.

Blue Topaz, Emerald, Turquoise y Zircon no tuvieron opción, pero quedaron de este modo, unidas y sin sentido de la libertad. Al principio las cosas fueron frenéticas, debido al bullicio de todas ellas tratando de salir de esa prisión, pero al final decidieron quedarse inactivas. No era como si tuviesen opción de todos modos.

Eran solo ellas cuatro, incómodamente fusionadas juntas por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Ya olvidaron como era ser libres, sentir calidez en sus rostros, o incluso como era tener rostro. Lo único que podían sentir eran las adoloridas ansias de ser libres, especialmente Blue Topaz. Después de todo, ella tenía un planeta por el cual luchar. Pero todas ellas se quedaron dentro de su inidentificable prisión sin tener otra opción. Y se quedaron de esa forma por miles de años.

Hubo una explosión. Las piezas de su prisión mecánica se desarmaron cuando Blue Topaz, Emerald, Zircon y Turquoise se encontraron con que estaban fuera. Había pasado mucho tiempo antes de ser libres de ese tubo.

Era una sinfonía de dolor y gritos mientras se jalaban entre sí, tratando de regenerar sus formas físicas. Luego algo sucedió. Ellas soltaron chispas y fallaron, como si estuviesen rotas de alguna forma. Entonces, fueron combinadas en algo horrible. Todas ellas se volvieron un monstruo.

 _-¡Rose!-_ Gritó Zircon. _-¡Necesitamos encontrar a Rose!-_

A Blue Topaz le costaba ver. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo una forma física. Ella vio algo, a una de sus compañeras. Era Garnet, o al menos, Ruby y Sapphire. Ellas estaban aquí, podían salvarla.

Ellas la buscaron, poniendo su cuerpo fusionado cerca de ella. Era difícil sincronizarse pero las cuatro se las arreglaron para llegar a Garnet. Estaban gritando y suplicando por ayuda.

 _-¡Ayúdanos! ¡Ayúdanos por favor!-_ Gritaban todas juntas. Ellas ya no eran cuatro, pero sí una.

Garnet permaneció inmóvil, temblando y estremeciéndose ¿Qué estaba pasando?

 _-¡Dinos donde estamos!-_ Suplicó Blue Topaz, sacudiendo a la fusión magenta. Estaba asustada, confundida y perdida. Podía ver que Garnet estaba asustada, temblaba y se estremecía. Sin embargo, apenas podía escuchar entre los gritos distorsionados de angustia.

 _-Ellas fueron obligadas a fusionarse-_ Dijo Garnet. Blue Topaz al fin la estaba escuchando ¿Estaba fusionada? ¿Era realmente un monstruo? ¿Dónde estaba?

Pudo ver a Garnet des fusionándose con sus propios ojos, pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Blue Topaz estaba atrapada dentro de una fusión. Una que no podía controlar.

 _-Homeworld hizo esto-_ Se dio cuenta finalmente.

Antes de poder gritar por ayuda de nuevo, abrió sus ojos para ver a Garnet atacándola, tirando de la gema que mantenía su forma fusionada.

 _-¡No, espera!-_ Intentó gritar Blue Topaz. Ella no quería lastimar a nadie, solo quería ayuda. Pero muy pronto, se desvaneció de nuevo, cayendo al suelo de mármol junto a sus otras amigas atrapadas.

* * *

 **Opinión personal:** Woou, que capítulo tan… intenso. Realmente imaginaba todo. De pronto se me vino a la mente esa escena del capítulo "Keeping it Together" e imaginé los gritos del monstruo como los diálogos de Blue Topaz. Sin duda es uno de los capítulos más intensos, lleno de dolor y angustia. MadameX818, te luciste con este capítulo. Sin duda, amé traducir este capítulo.

 **Saludos especiales:** ¡Yeeah! Poco a poco más gente comienza a seguirme y a disfrutar mis traducciones, gracias por sus lindos mensajes y sus correcciones también. Gracias a ustedes sigo y no dejo esta historia en el vacío. Agradezco de corazón a;

 _Guest:_ Me pregunto quién serás jeje. Te invito a crearte una cuenta de fanfiction. Aunque no escribas es muy útil poder guardar tus historias favoritas en tu lista de favoritos o agregar está historia a Following para que te avise cuando haya subido algo nuevo. Sardonyx está en el capítulo 7, ¡falta poco!

 _Eggmannega4:_ Jaja la cara cuando Peridot la llamó clod fue épicamente épica. No desesperes, Alexandrita está en el capítulo 8. Gracias por escribir, me gustaría que sigas comentando las traducciones de los capítulos ¡Eso me anima mucho!

 _Guest:_ Te invito también a crearte una cuenta (si no eres la misma persona) Aunque Pearl no es mi favorita, la quiero mucho ahora. Mi gema favorita es Ruby y mi fusión favorita es Stevonnie.

 _Elio rog:_ Tienes razón con eso de las palabras, quizá se me mezclaron e hice un poco de lío. El anterior no fue tan difícil de entender, pero seguía habiendo palabras que las buscaba en muchos sentidos y no encontraba info


	6. Cap 06: Aquamarine (Aguamarina)

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA**

 **Nota de autora (Traducida):** ¡Primera fusión de fans! La siguiente será Sardonyx pero tuve una gran idea sobre una fusión entre Lapis y Pearl. Su nombre es Aquamarine y su arma es un tridente hecho de agua. Este capítulo tiene Pearl/Lapis en él, por eso, ya has sido advertido. ¡Vamos allá!

 **MUY IMPORTANTE:** Debido a una decisión de la autora original: MadameX818, el "capítulo 03: Garnet" fue borrado en la versión original (Inglés) y ya no se encuentra disponible, ya que ella decidió que ahora que se sabe como se fusionaron Ruby y Sapphire, le parece en vano tenerlo. Por lo tanto este capítulo pasa a ser el número 6, Sin nada más que decir, ¡A leer!

 _Sin más que decir ¡A LEER!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 06** **:** **AQUAMARINE** **(** **Agua marina** **)**

Podría ser una sutileza si Lapis decía que estaba confundida por el comportamiento de las Crystal Gems. Todo lo que se le había sido enseñado en Homeworld sobre castas de gemas no se aplica a ellas. En vez de una Amethyst guerrera, fría como el hielo, fuerte y de hombros anchos como el Cuarzo que era, ella era inmadura, infantil y absurda. Se supone que las Pearls deben ser sirvientas obedientes pero esta Pearl era la que estaba dando la mayoría de las órdenes. Y Garnet… Ella ni siquiera se supone que deba existir, siendo una gema de fusión de un Ruby y un Sapphire. Todas las cosas estaban patas para arriba.

Después de que la salvaran de estar sellada dentro de Malaquite para siempre, Lapis y las Crystal Gems han estado trabajando en el taladro. Lapis sentía que sería más fácil si ella solo volaba de nuevo a Homeworld donde estaría segura, pero el equipo de las gemas descaradas decidió otra cosa.

 _-Su lealtad a este planeta de basura me confunde_ \- Pensó Lapis.

A pesar de los intentos de Steven, Lapis no estaba formando lazos con las Crystal Gems. Garnet era precavida con ella, pero aparte de eso, la respetaba de alguna forma. A Amethyst no parecía importarle mucho, Pearl la evadía lo más que podía, mientras que ver otra gema de Homeworld cerca de ella, le daba dolores de cabeza. Lapis y Peridot solo tenían una cosa en común y esa era la nostalgia sobre Homeworld. Aparte, las cosas entre ellas eran un poco raras. Steven era el único en quien Lapis confiaba, y eso era lo único que impedía que Lapis se vaya de la Tierra.

En el templo de Crystal, el lugar favorito de Lapislázuli era la habitación de Pearl. Le gustaban las cascadas que fluían desde lo alto de las fuentes, escondiendo docenas de tesoros. Pearl nunca la invitó a estar allí; Lapis llegó sola mientras ella y Steven jugaban cerca del templo. Usualmente, se relajaba allí cuando Pearl no estaba cerca. Era extraño, sí, pero a Lapis le gustaba.

Lapis tenía una mezcla de sentimientos acerca de Pearl. Aún recordaba haber pasado miles de años dentro de su gema, esperando que alguien la libere. Pero según Steven, eso era todo sobre ellos. De nuevo en Homeworld, hubiese sido rodeada por Pearls robóticas, obedientes e insensibles; era raro ver a una defectuosa. La gema de agua tenía algo en común con ella: Ambas querían proteger a Steven.

Cuando Lapis fue a la habitación de Pearl para bailar sobre el agua, ya había visto que Pearl estaba allí. No estaba reorganizando sus espadas o practicando sus habilidades de combate como siempre, en vez de eso la gema blanca estaba bailando. Pearl fácilmente giró en el agua como una verdadera bailarina. No se supone que las Pearls deban bailar por diversión, pero esta Pearl rompió la mayoría de las expectativas para una de su casta. Ella tampoco bailaba como las gemas de su clase, era elegante en vez de seductiva, y su danza era hermosa en vez de humillante. Lapis nunca se había dado cuenta que se le había quedado mirando, o que esa Pearl la había atrapado observándola.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- La regañó Pearl.

Lapis invocó sus alas y bajó a donde estaba Pearl. –Lo siento- Se disculpó. –Es solo que me gusta estar aquí, cerca del agua. No sabía que eras tan hermosa bailarina.

-Me gusta hacerlo diferente a la mayoría de las Pearls-

-Es mucho mejor de lo que otras Pearls hacen- Respondió Lapis.

Pearl se sonrojó y dijo –Bueno, lo intento-

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- Lapis tomó su mano –Yo bailo un poco también-

-No suelo bailar con alguien más-

-Yo tampoco- Respondió la gema de agua –Pero eso puede cambiar-

Pearl dudó un poco antes de tomar la mano de Lapis. Cuando comenzaron a bailar, Lapis se dio cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que trataba de formar lazos con Pearl sin Steven. Además, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo linda que era la gema blanca, se veía más natural que otras Pearls en Homeworld.

Pearl giró a Lapis y la inclinó, dejando que ambas vean a los ojos de la otra. Era un momento raro pero de contacto entre ambas. Se quedaron ahí, congeladas. Luego, Lapis comenzó a reír y Pearl se rio también. Sin notarlo, se fusionaron.

La luz de Pearl y Lapis se desvaneció para revelar a una fusión de piel aguamarina de ocho pies de altura y con 4 brazos. Ella tenía cuatro ojos azul cielo y cabello azul que le llegaba a los hombros. Su ágil cuerpo de bailarina estaba cubierto por un elegante vestido azul suelto con el vientre descubierto, que brillaba a la luz. Su nombre era Aquamarine.

La voz de Pearl hablaba a través de la boca de Aquamarine –Oh, mi dios ¿Nos fusionamos? Tenemos que parar antes de que Steven nos vea-

La voz de Lapis se manifestó – ¿Es de verdad tan malo?-

La voz de Pearl volvió a tomar el control. – Es solo que se ve un poco inapropiado-

Lapis respondió a través de Aquamarine. –Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que disfruté la fusión ¿Podemos por lo menos disfrutarlo un poco más?-

-Está bien- Dijo Pearl a través de Aquamarine y ambas se pusieron en sincronía. La fusión azul comenzó a bailar e invocó un par de alas de agua con las que tomó vuelo. Voló sobre de las enormes cascadas y peinó sus dedos en el agua.

-Esto es divertido- Dijo Aquamarine, hablando para sí misma.

* * *

 **Mi opinión personal y reflexiones:** Awww. Que ternura. Creo que me gustaría que Rebecca anime este capítulo. Fue tierno que Lapis haga esas reflexiones y que trate tan bien a Pearl. Comencé a notar esa teoría sobre el baile de las Perlas en muchos fics (Posiblemente por su apariencia de bailarina de ballet). Eso de que las Pearls bailan solo para sus amos, y que es un baile humillante ¿Cómo creen ustedes que sea un baile humillante? ¿Será que bailan de una forma ridícula para sus amos? ¿O que les humille que algo tan especial para ellas sea por obligación de alguien más? Si yo tuviese una Pearl, me sentiría honrada de que algo que es tan lindo para ellas sea para mi deleite y me gustaría que bailen por cómo se sienten, no humillantes para reírme de ella. _Me gustaría saber tu opinión en un review_ _._

 **Próximamente:** "La fusión del engaño"


	7. Cap 07: Sardonyx (Sardónice)

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA** **(No saltear por favor)**

 **Nota de autora (Traducida):** Este capítulo toma lugar durante la rebelión de las Gemas, antes de que Ruby y Sapphire tomaran la decisión de permanecer fusionadas ¡Recuerda seguirme y agregarme a favoritos!

 **Nota de Traductora:** Hubo un caso en el que me pidieron que adelante el estreno de los nuevos capítulos de este fanfic con más velocidad. Temo decirles mis amigos, que además de esto, tengo que trabajar y mi vida personal. Además yo NO uso Google Traductor debido a que, en primer lugar traduce demasiado literal, y en segundo lugar, porque el inglés así como el español se actualiza y la gente va tomando nuevas expresiones, que el traductor no entiende. En español por ejemplo tenemos la expresión "chupar las medias" que es "alagar a alguien por necesidad de algo del mismo" Mis únicas armas son: mi conocimiento, mi diccionario inglés-español y los foros de ayuda para las nuevas expresiones. La CALIDAD se hace esperar.

 **MUY IMPORTANTE:** Debido a una decisión de la autora original: MadameX818, el "capítulo 03: Garnet" fue borrado en la versión original (Inglés) y ya no se encuentra disponible, ya que ella decidió que ahora que se sabe como se fusionaron Ruby y Sapphire, le parece en vano tenerlo. Por lo tanto este capítulo pasa a ser el número 7, Sin nada más que decir, ¡A leer!

Sin más que decir, ¡A leer!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 07** **:** **SARDONYX** **(** **Sardónice** **)**

A Ruby no le agradaba Pearl. Era injusto decirlo, considerando que Pearl pasó por muchas cosas cuando solía servir a la Elite de Gemas, pero aun así la gema roja no colaboraba bien con ella. En primer lugar, el orgullo de Pearl de ser la segunda al mando de Rose era irritante. Luego estaba el hecho de que necesitaba señalar cada uno de los errores de Ruby. Y lo peor de todo, y lo que más le enojaba, era que Pearl no pudiese hacer nada sin la aprobación de Rose. Ruby entendía que quizá Pearl aún tenía su programación de sirviente obediente en su gema pero las Crystal Gems eran _Rebeldes_ , deberían actuar como tales.

Sapphire por el otro lado, al menos intentaba llevarse bien con ella. Entendía porque Pearl era un poco molesta a veces, pero no iba a comprometer la integridad de armada completa de las Crystal Gems simplemente porque no podía colaborar con una de sus compañeras de equipo. Cuando a Ruby no le gustaba alguien, lo hacía extremadamente aparente y tomaba cada oportunidad para morder el ego de sus enemigos. Pero Sapphire era más digna que eso. Si tenía que trabajar con alguien que no le agradaba, ella cumplía órdenes. Incluso cuando sus nervios se estaban revelando, Sapphire mantenía la compostura. Era lo mejor para el equipo.

-Aunque nuestros recursos se estén acabando, nuestra armada no caerá ante el Imperio de Homeworld- Habló Rose a la armada de las Crystal Gems -Vale la pena proteger este planeta por eso sacrificaremos todo para mantener su belleza segura-

-No les fallaremos a estos seres humanos- Agregó Pearl, chupándole las medias a Rose una vez más.

-¿Tiene que agregar algo en todo lo que dice Rose?- Susurró Ruby al oído de Sapphire.

-Ruby- Suspiró Sapphire. –Pearl puede ser un poco irritante a veces, pero la lealtad está en lo más profundo de su ser, tiene sentido que alabe a Rose así-

-¿Defiendes a cada persona que conocemos?- Susurró Ruby.

-Solo sé que Pearl es más de lo que parece- Le volvió a susurrar Sapphire. –Al menos trata de llevarte bien en nombre de la tierra-

-Puedes ser tan mandona a veces- Masculló Ruby.

-También te amo- Contestó Sapphire juguetonamente. La dos gemas dirigieron su atención de nuevo a Rose y sus estrategias de batalla.

-Tenemos un arma que Homeworld se rehúsa a usar- Declaró Rose. –Nosotros usamos la fusión en su gran extensión. La fusión es algo poderoso dentro de todos nosotros pero Homeworld decide no usarla. Pero esa es nuestra arma secreta una vez que vayamos al campo de batalla hoy. Los aliento a fusionarse con sus compañeros de equipo cuando sea el momento de luchar contra Homeworld-

-Por lo menos la fusión es algo en lo que somos buenas- Susurró Ruby.

-Siempre y cuando nos emparejen- Respondió Sapphire.

Ruby y Sapphire miraron la lista que detallaba los compañeros de fusión para la batalla de hoy. Era una larga lista llena de grupos de tres gemas. Rose le rogó a los compañeros de equipo para que creasen las fusiones más fuertes posibles, lo que significaba más compañeros. Una vez que las dos gemas vieron su grupo, Ruby enfureció.

-¿¡Fuimos emparejadas con Pearl!?- Chilló Ruby.

-Al menos seguimos juntas- Sapphire intentó mejorar la situación.

-No haré esto- Respondió Ruby desafiantemente.

-No vamos a decepcionar a Rose solo porque no te agrada Pearl-

-Bien- Resopló Ruby. –Pero no voy a disfrutarlo-

Las dos gemas se encontraron con Pearl fuera del campo de batalla.

-Hagamos esto rápido- Dijo Ruby una vez que terminó de estirarse.

-¿Por qué pasas mucho tiempo con ella?- Le susurró Pearl a Sapphire.

-Estamos enamoradas- Respondió Sapphire. –Y hemos estado así por un largo tiempo-

-Eso es simplemente inapropiado cuando están juntas en un equipo- Resopló Pearl.

-Es como lo que tienes con Rose- Explicó Sapphire. –No puedo hacer nada sin ella.

-Oh- Respondió Pearl. –No lo había notado-

Pearl nunca esperó que Ruby y Sapphire estén juntas. Ellas son literalmente fuego y hielo combinado. Pero aun así, son un dúo dinámico, a pesar de sus diferencias. Ruby no hacía nada pero pensaba mucho en Sapphire, lo mismo que Pearl hacía con Rose. Tal vez, tenía más en común con la gema de fuego de lo que creyó.

Las tres gemas comenzaron a bailar, sincronizando sus formas juntas y uniendo sus manos. Pronto, una cegadora columna de luz las envolvió por completo y emergió de la luz una enorme gema de fusión naranja oscuro, poseía dos pares de brazos con guantes y cuatro ojos color carmesí cubiertos por lentes redondos. Estaba vestida como representante teatral y tenía el tamaño de una torre.

-La adorable Sardonyx está lista para la batalla- Declaró la fusión al ver a Rose entrar al campo de batalla con una multitud de gemas guerreras siguiéndola.

-Asombroso- Dijo Rose. –Nunca había visto una fusión tan enorme-

-Ser alta es solo una de mis grandiosas características- Alardeó Sardonyx. Ella invocó su arma, combinando los guantes de Ruby y la lanza de Pearl. Un gigantesco martillo de guerra apareció en sus manos.

-Es hora de prepararse para la llegada de nuestros enemigos- Declaró Rose. –Estén listos para pelear-

-Estoy más que lista- Avisó Sardonyx.

El campo de batalla era una disonancia de muerte y destrucción. Las gemas caían de rodillas en lo que la batalla continuaba. Pero Sardonyx era increíble, luchando contra más gemas de Homeworld de las que Rose podía contar. Era impresionante como se mantenía estable.

Dentro de Sardonyx, Pearl se sentía poderosa. Ella nunca había sido tan enorme antes, jamás golpeó tantas guerreras de Homeworld. Y estaba sorprendentemente llevándose bien con sus compañeras. Ruby en sí, poseía mucha furia y poder, ella era una verdadera guerrera. Y Sapphire era sabia a través de sus años, amabilidad y compasión fluía por sus venas. Pearl finalmente entendió que era tener una relación cercana, admiraba el amor de Ruby y Sapphire. Ellas eran perfectas y eso hacía a Pearl sentirse perfecta solo siendo muy cercana a ellas. Y eso es lo que Pearl siempre quiso, ser perfecta.

-Eso fue impresionante- Alagó Pearl a Ruby una vez que se des fusionaron.

-Tú no estuviste nada mal tampoco- Dijo Ruby. Era difícil para ella volver atrás después de todas las cosas malas que dijo sobre Pearl. Ahora era un poco más fácil saber porque Rose eligió a Pearl para ser la segunda al mando. Ella era devota, leal y dedicada a la causa de las Crystal Gems.

-Sabía que podrías llevarte bien con Pearl algún día- Sapphire sonrió burlonamente mientras se alejaba.

-¿Predijiste que todo este día ocurriría así verdad?- Preguntó Ruby.

-Era un fuerte curso de eventos- Sapphire se encogió de hombros.

-Por eso te amo- Respondió la gema de fuego y besó la frente de su gran amor.

* * *

 **Mi opinión personal y reflexiones:** ¡Capitulo pasado por agua! Aquí hay una tormenta terrible, ¡Que curioso!, lo que Pearl hizo durante los eventos de "Cry for help" fue una tormenta para las Crystal Gems, y traduje este capítulo durante un día de tormenta. Fue un lindo episodio y como siempre esta autora se adapta perfectamente a las personalidades de los personajes (Algo que aún no me sale) y se adapta a cosas que sí podrían pasar. Da una buena razón por la cual en los eventos de "Cry for help" y "Keystone Motel" Ruby estaba más enojada que Sapphire. Caerle mal al principio, empezar a llevarse bien, y muchos años después, regresa Sardonyx con la mentira de Pearl. Simplemente bien pensado. AMÉ como se describió a Ruby y a Sapphire.

 **Saludos especiales : **

_Eggmannega4_ _:_ Gracias por alentarme, como siempre. Sobre los nuevos episodios, después del Steven Bomb 4 (desde "The answer" hasta "Log date") no hay aún nuevos datos de capítulos nuevos, pero si salió un Leak de Peridot dándole un regalo a Lapis (¿El regreso de Lapis?) que se rumorea que es el capítulo "Barn mates" pero no se sabe si es cierto, o cuando sale. Solo nos queda esperar.

 _Dew Rain_ _:_ Jajaja, ¿No sería genial si ella dijera: Elijan uno de los capítulos de este fic (Excepto el de Garnet) y nosotros lo animamos? Jajaja o soñaría con que ella diga que hará un concurso para que un fan la conozca. ¡Otro sueño!

 **Próximamente:** "Tres cabezas piensan mejor que una"


	8. Cap 08: Alexandrite (Alejandrita)

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA** **(No saltear por favor)**

 **Nota de autora (Traducida):** ¡Fusión canónica! Irónicamente, Alexandrite es la fusión más grande y con mayor cantidad de componentes, pero es olvidada siempre. Incluso si es la fusión más aterradora, nadie piensa en ella. Este capítulo se ubica después de la guerra, cuando Amethyst se une a las Crystal Gems y después de que Garnet se vuelva Garnet. ¡Vamos allá!

 **Nota de traductora:** Este fic va avanzando rápido porque no quiero hacerlos esperar mucho, pero seguramente después pondré fechas puntuales para cada estreno en los siguientes fics y conforme más gente me siga. Pero siento que nadie lee las notas de autor, las cuales son  importantes porque dan en que fechas se da el contexto del capítulo para un mayor entendimiento. Y mis propias notas, que poseen reflexiones, y preguntas para interactuar un poco con ustedes. Entiendan que es lindo leer fanfics traducidos, pero me cuesta mucho y me gustaría sentir que me apoyan. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Sencillo, solo déjame un pequeño review para decirme que te gustó en los capítulos, corrígeme si me equivoco, critícame constructivamente (positiva o negativamente), sigue la historia para no perderte ningún capítulo (follow story) y serás un gran apoyo para tener la mayor cantidad posible de caps traducidos.

 **MUY IMPORTANTE:** Debido a una decisión de la autora original: MadameX818, el "capítulo 03: Garnet" fue borrado en la versión original (Inglés) y ya no se encuentra disponible, ya que ella decidió que ahora que se sabe como se fusionaron Ruby y Sapphire, le parece en vano tenerlo. Por lo tanto este capítulo pasa a ser el número 8,

Sin nada más que decir, ¡A leer!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 08** **:** **ALEXANDRITE** **(** **Alexandrita** **)**

Pearl inicialmente creyó que una vez que hayan ganado la guerra, su vida podría estar en paz. Podría ser libre de Homeworld, viviendo en el planeta que amaba, con la Gem que admiraba. Pero aunque las Crystal Gems ganaron y sobrevivieron, se sintió como si hubiesen perdido. Fueron distanciadas de su hogar, perdieron miles de amigas, y las terribles memorias de muerte y desastre nunca se irían. Y sus tareas en La Tierra no se habían terminado. Gemas corruptas tomaron el lugar de feroces gemas de Homeworld y tenían que encerrarlas en burbujas. Alguna vez fueron gemas como ellas pero las Crystal Gems tenían que cazarlas por el bien de la raza humana. Pearl nunca imaginó que la vida en la tierra sería así.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Gritó Amethyst cuando el monstruo lagartija tragó su látigo. Estaban combatiendo a una gigantesca gema verde con dientes como tiburón y garras muy afiladas. Las Gems persiguieron al monstruo dentro del bosque pero la bestia no se calmaba.

Rose bloqueó los ataques del monstruo con su escudo brillante. -¿Están todas bien?-

-Nunca había visto una gema corrupta tan grande- Dijo Garnet.

-Tienes un plan ¿Verdad Rose?- Imploró Pearl. El monstruo tenía una impenetrable piel escamada, impidiendo que las Crystal Gems hagan una abolladura.

-Ten esto- Rose le dio a Garnet su escudo para sacar y sostener su espada. –Ustedes tres distraigan a la gema mientras la golpeó por detrás-

-No- Chilló la gema pálida. –Es muy peligroso-

-¿Tienes alguna otra idea?- Gritó Amethyst. Odiaba cuando ella actuaba así; Rose puede protegerse sola. Pearl se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza.

-Estaré bien- La calmó Rose. -Soy una Gem-

Pearl suspiró y se escondió detrás de Garnet cuando Rose se escabulló de detrás de su escudo y atacó. Ella invocó otro escudo y peleó con el monstruo, golpeándolo con el filo de su espada.

Luego la espadachín se apartó de la batalla. No podía soportar que Rose esté en peligro. Ella era su todo, lo único que impedía que enloquezca. No estaba segura de que podría pasar si Rose se iba.

-¡Rose!- Gritó Garnet y Pearl se giró para ver al monstruo desvanecer la forma física de la susodicha. La piedra rosa relucía a la sombra de la Gema Lagartija.

-¡No!- Lloró Pearl mientras seguía a Garnet y Amethyst colina abajo. Amethyst tomó la gema de Rose y se quedó viendo su reflejo en ella.

El escudo de Rose se desestabilizó sin la presencia de su dueña y obligó a las gemas a retirarse detrás de un matorral de árboles.

-Rose- Sollozó Pearl encima de la gema de su líder. Sus lágrimas caían en la piedra brillante.

-Recuerda, tú no eres la que tiene lágrimas sanadoras- Bromeó Amethyst.

-¿Cómo puedes reírte en un momento como este?- La regañó Pearl.

-Podemos hacer cosas sin Rose- Respondió la gema morada. –Ella volverá en una hora, máximo-

-Pero no tenemos ni idea de cómo pelear con esa cosa- Chilló Pearl.

-Necesitamos fusionarnos- Comandó Garnet. Cuando Rose no estaba, ella hacia un buen reemplazo como líder.

-Espera un minuto, ¿Nosotras tres?- Chilló Pearl. Nunca habían hecho algo como eso antes.

-¡Tenemos que hacerlo ya!- Exclamó Garnet al ver a la gema lagartija hacer trizas una cueva.

-Está bien- Tartamudearon Pearl y Amethyst. No había peleas con la mirada intimidante de la fusión.

Las tres gemas comenzaron a bailar, uniendo sus manos y transformándose en luz. Una enorme bola de energía se formó, cambiando de forma y brillando para crear la más grande fusión que las Crystal Gems intentaron hacer. La fusión poseía la piel magenta oscura y una melena verde azulada, salvaje y voluminosa. Sus ojos estaban escondidos por unos visores oscuros y tenía dos bocas: una que era pequeña y como la de un humano, la otra monstruosa, llena de dientes afilados, escondida detrás de su cara primaria. Ella era apenas humana en apariencia con sus tres pares de brazos, y aspecto colosal.

La fusión masiva miró la gema de Rose, descansando en el pasto, brillando suavemente. Ella le rugió al monstruo y gritó -¡Esto es por ti Rose!-

Ella invocó las armas de sus tres componentes: La lanza de Pearl, el látigo de Amethyst y los guantes de Garnet y los llevó a todos con sus seis manos. La fusión cargó contra la lagartija y peleó con ella lo más que pudo, usando sus tres armas con extrema capacidad. Fue una larga y extenuante batalla pero al final, la lagartija verde se desvaneció en una gema cuadrada, verde tintineando en el suelo del bosque.

Entonces, ella encerró a la gema en una burbuja, y sonrió con ambas bocas. Había completado la misión y Rose estaría bien.

-¿Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl?- La voz de Rose interrumpió la victoria de la fusión. La líder de las Crystal Gems había vuelto, con algunas diferencias en su vestido blanco. Esta era su regeneración más rápida hasta el momento.

La fusión de seis brazos tomó a Rose con una de sus manos. La líder de las gems era diminuta en comparación con ella; prácticamente del tamaño de una hormiga.

Rose miró a la fusión cuidadosamente, sorprendida de que tan lejos llegó. –Dime tu nombre-

-Alexandrite- Contestó la fusión. –Mi nombre es Alexandrite-

* * *

 **Opinión y reflexiones:** No quiero sonar repetitiva pero sin duda alguna es otro capítulo que imaginé como una animación. Estuvo bien pensado el hecho de que se fusionasen porque Rose se desvaneció, si no en esa época dudo mucho que lo hiciesen porque sí. Sin duda Alexandrite es una de las fusiones menos pensadas por los fans, pero es la más fuerte hasta el momento.

 **Preguntas para ustedes**

¿Crees que Alexandrite hubiese existido si Rose no hubiese perdido su forma física?

¿Crees que algún día veamos una fusión de 4 componentes? (Sumando a Steven) o de 5 (Sumando a Stevonnie: Steven + Connie)

¿Qué crees que pasaría si Steven pierde su forma física?

 **Próximamente:** "Como madre e hija"


	9. Cap 09: Chalcedony (Calcedonia)

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA** **(No saltear por favor)**

 **Nota de autora (Traducida):** Gracias Fulgurite por sugerir una fusión Amethyst/Rose. Me gusta pensar de que tal vez Rose y Amethyst tuvieron una relación de madre e hija, porque Rose básicamente inspiró a Amethyst para ser parte de las Crystal Gems y olvidó su pasado en el Kindergarden. Y tal vez, esta fue la razón por la que Amethyst se sintió herida cuando "Greg se llevó a Rose" La nombre de la fusión es Chalcedony y su arma es un Yoyó con espinas (Actualmente aún lo es)

 **MUY IMPORTANTE:** Debido a una decisión de la autora original: MadameX818, el "capítulo 03: Garnet" fue borrado en la versión original (Inglés) y ya no se encuentra disponible, ya que ella decidió que ahora que se sabe como se fusionaron Ruby y Sapphire, le parece en vano tenerlo. Por lo tanto este capítulo pasa a ser el número 09, Sin nada más que decir, ¡A leer!

 _Sin más que decir ¡A LEER!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 09** **:** **CHALCEDONY** **(** **Calcedonia** **)**

 _-Soy una gema mala-_ Pensó Amethyst mientras subía corriendo la colina encima del templo de Crystal. _–Fui creada para lastimar a la Tierra-_

Más temprano, cuando ella fue a la habitación de Pearl para buscar a Rose, escuchó a las dos gemas hablando.

-Puso en peligro toda la misión porque su curiosidad llegó a su cumbre- Le dijo Pearl a Rose.

-No seas tan dura con Amethyst- La regañó Rose. –Ella es algo joven-

-Ella es una guerrera cuarzo, es agradable pero ¡es tan indisciplinada!-

-Todo lo que necesita es un poco más de entrenamiento- Respondió Rose débilmente.

-¡Fue creada para ser una enemiga, Rose!- Susurró Pearl. -¿Quién sabe si podría tener aún esa programación en ella?-

-¿Soy el enemigo?- Interrumpió finalmente Amethyst sin poder contenerse al criticismo.

-Amethyst- Exclamó Pearl. –Lo siento tanto, solo estaba molesta…-

-No tienes que dar explicaciones- Interrumpió Amethyst, luego se giró hacia Rose. -¿Cómo pudiste no decirme que estaba programada para ser mala?-

-Tú no eres una gema mala, Amethyst- Dijo Rose.

-¡No!- Gritó Amethyst -¡No me mires! ¡Podría intentar lastimarte!-

La gema púrpura huyó del Templo de Cristal y se dirigió al acantilado que estaba encima. Desde la colina se veía la civilización que los humanos estaban creando en el territorio de las Crystal gems, llamado "Beach City". Ellos además construyeron una estructura llamado "faro" en lo más alto de la colina. El faro estaba aún bajo construcción, de todos modos.

Amethyst se sentó en el pasto y trató de limpiar sus lágrimas. Siempre se cuestionó cuál era su propósito y por qué sus origines comenzaron en el Kindergarden y ahora sabía por qué: se supone que debe destruir la tierra. Rose habló de las dañinas gemas de Homeworld que venían a cosechar la fuente de vida del planeta por "razones nefastas" ¿Quién sabía que la razón nefasta era ella?

-Por favor Amethyst- La voz de Rose interrumpió el momento. –Déjame explicarte-

-¡Vete!- Gritó Amethyst. – ¡Eres demasiado buena para estar cerca de mí!-

-No me iré hasta decirte la verdad- Le respondió Rose.

-¡Déjame en paz!- Gritó Amethyst y corrió al interior del tambaleante faro para protegerse. ¿Por qué estaba Rose molestándose en estar con ella? Era un parásito para la Tierra. No pertenecía a las Crystal Gems.

La joven gema subió las escaleras en espiral a medio terminar y se escondió en una habitación oscura con muchas ventanas. Luego se sentó y abrazó sus rodillas. ¿Por qué la tomó Rose? ¿No se supone que era peligrosa?

El rostro de Rose se asomó en la oscuridad. –Por favor, Amethyst. Quiero hablar contigo-

-No deberías ni siquiera estar cerca de mí. Sollozó la gema morada. -Soy malvada-

Rose entró al cuarto y se sentó al lado de ella. –Lamento lo que Pearl dijo, ella no quiso decir…-

-No importa si no quiso decirlo- Gritó Amethyst. –Lo que dijo fue cierto y lo sabes-

-Es cierto que todas fuimos creadas para un propósito- Dijo Rose. –Pero eso no significa que tengamos que cumplir con ello-

-¿Qué significa eso?- Preguntó la gema joven.

-No fui creada para proteger la Tierra, Amethyst- Dijo Rose. –Fui creada para la misma razón que tú: para ser una guerrera fría y sedienta de sangre-

-¡Pero tú no eres para nada así!- Respondió Amethyst –Tú eres perfecta y buena y…-

-Homeworld no pensó que era así- Suspiró Rose. –Es por eso que amo tanto la Tierra; no tenemos que seguir el camino que Homeworld construyó para nosotras. Podemos elegir nuestros propios destinos, podemos aprender a amar libremente. Soy una guerrera de cuarzo como tú ¿Me ves destruyendo este planeta?

Amethyst sacudió su cabeza.

-No tenemos que ser como Homeworld espera que seamos- Añadió Rose. –Podemos ser quien quiera que elijamos, sin importar que programaron en nosotras-

-Aún lastimo el planeta- Balbuceó Amethyst. -¿Cómo sabemos que no todos los cuarzos son malos?-

Rose tomó la mano de Amethyst. –Fusiónate conmigo-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Amethyst.

-Te mostraré que te estoy diciendo la verdad y no todos los Cuarzos somos malos- Dijo Rose. –De todos modos, siempre quisiste fusionarse conmigo-

Amethyst estaba sin aliento; ¿Puede ella ser tan poderosa como Rose? Pero ¿Qué si la fusión causa confusión? Después de todo, ¿Qué podría pasar si una gema buena y una mala se fusionan?

La gema púrpura asintió lentamente y Rose sonrió. Ellas empezaron su danza y combinaron su forma juntas. Una fusión de apariencia amazona y piel púrpura emergió de la luz y miró a sus alrededores. Sus salvajes rizos color magenta llegaban a sus rodillas y poseía ojos azul marino. Estaba vestida como una guerrera lista para el combate con sus dos gemstone reveladas por cortes en su traje. Su nombre registrado en la mente de la fusión: Chalcedony.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Rose a través de Chalcedony.

-Fuerte- Respondió Amethyst.

Chalcedony invocó el escudo de Rose y el látigo de Amethyst para crear un yoyo afilado. Ella lo giró a su alrededor y destruyó una mesa construida en la habitación. Luego, rompió una ventana para dejar salir su furia.

-¡Tenemos que parar antes de que destruyamos el lugar!- Gritó Rose a través de Chalcedony.

-Perdón- Surgió la voz de Amethyst.

Dentro de Chalcedony, Amethyst se sentía fuerte y segura. Pero con el autocontrol de Rose, las dos hacían a la guerrera perfecta. Pero no como los cuarzos de Homeworld, Chalcedony controlaba su propia mente. Justo como Rose y Amethyst.

Chalcedony se des fusionó voluntariamente, después de que Amethyst se las arreglará para controlar su furia.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Rose una vez que ellas arreglaran el problema que causó Chalcedony.

-Lo estoy ahora- Admitió Amethyst.

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews :**

 _Guest_ _:_ Gracias por el apoyo y por dejarme reviews.

 _Sofilexa:_ Debo admitir que también me iba a saltear el capítulo de Hand Cluster cuando aún no había decidido empezar a traducir, pero me terminó gustando y lo leí. A partir de entonces decidí traducir. Gracias, me alegra que te guste como traduzco. Aun así yo sí creo que él se fusionará con una gema por primera vez algún día, tengo la impresión que la primera será Garnet, Lapis o Peridot. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, comencé a ver Steven Universe en inglés, y se me hizo la costumbre de que cuando hablo de ellas (Aún en español) uso sus nombres en inglés, muchos suenan más lindo así como Sapphire (Safaier) o Jasper (Yasper) aunque en español me gusta el nombre de Jasper (Jaspe) o cuando salga una gema que se llama Jade (en español) y en inglés suena como "Yeid"

 _Eggmannega4_ _:_ Si existe la posibilidad de una fusión de Steven con una verdadera gema, y apuesto a que será con Peridot su primera fusión.

 **Próximamente:** "No hay lugar como el hogar"


	10. Cap 10: Pink Chrysoberyl (Crisoberilo R)

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA** **(No saltear por favor)**

 **IMPORTANTE** **:** Debido a la eliminación del capítulo 03: Garnet, de la versión original en inglés, este capítulo pasa a ser el número 10. Para saber porque el capítulo fue eliminado, ver _**Capítulo especial**_ : _**Garnet**_. Muchas Gracias.

 **Nota de autora (Traducida):** Esta es la fusión del templo, o como la llamo, Pink Chrysoberyl. Esta línea del tiempo es un poco inconsistente; pero después de que Amethyst se vuelva parte de las Crystal Gems, y definitivamente antes de que el templo de Crystal fuese construido. No puedo ubicar el orden de eventos exactamente, es a su gusto.

 _Sin más que decir ¡A LEER!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10** **:** **PINK CHRYSOBERYL** **( Crisoberilo Rosa)**

Las Crystal Gems trataron de olvidar lo que les pasó y enfocarse en su felicidad en la Tierra. Pero las memorias y la culpa nunca se fueron. Miles de gemas inocentes fueron rotas por ellas. Por ellas, incontables vidas, tanto gemas como humanos, fueron pérdidas para siempre. El daño hecho a la Tierra desde la guerra fue inmensurablemente horrible. Para peor, estaban solas.

Rose no pensó que la guerra iría tan lejos. No pensó que perdería a tantas de sus amigas. Ni siquiera pensó en las consecuencias de comenzar la rebelión. Pensó que su crimen de matar tantos otros planetas sería redimido si liberaba a la Tierra. Pero sin importar lo que hacía, Rose había destruido vidas.

 _-Porque soy una Gem-_ Pensó Rose. _–Mi deuda nunca va a saldarse. Siempre seré un monstruo-_

Por suerte, no estaba sola. Tenía a Pearl, su más querida amiga y compañera de pelea, quien se quedó con ella firmemente. Tenía a Ruby y a Sapphire, o como se hacían llamar a ellas mismas, Garnet. Rose estaba feliz de poder traer a las dos juntas. Y tenía a Amethyst, el cuarzo del Kindergarden que adoptó recientemente. Se sentía reconfortante saber que al menos habría un cuarzo no corrupto cerca, especialmente desde que Rose sentía que no era una buena gema. Lo mejor de todo, tenía la Tierra, el planeta que siempre atesoraba, y sus amigos humanos que sobrevivieron a la guerra.

Eso era suficientemente bueno ¿Verdad?

-Juntamos más trozos de gemas, Rose- Dijo Garnet cuando ella y las otras se encontraron con Rose en la playa. La gema de fusión sostenía una burbuja llena de destellantes astillas que alguna vez tuvieron vida. Toma cientos de años arreglar el daño que la guerra causó a la Tierra y juntar los trozos de gemas.

-¿Dónde podemos guardarlas a todas?- Preguntó Pearl. –Debemos tener al menos, cientos de burbujas- La gema blanca luchaba por mantenerse positiva.

-Estamos construyendo un lugar para guardarlas- Contestó Rose. –Justo aquí en la playa. Amethyst encontró una grandiosa cueva y es lo suficientemente grande para que vivamos en ella-

-¿Vivir en ella?- Imploró Pearl. -¿Vamos a vivir en una playa?-

-No podemos solo deambular por la Tierra, limpiando los desastres que hacemos- Contestó la líder de las Crystal Gems. –Será bueno tener un hogar. Elegí un lugar especialmente remoto, así que ningún ser humano sabrá lo que estamos haciendo. Incluso podemos tener nuestras propias habitaciones-

-P, el lugar es asombroso- Gritó Amethyst. –Hay una gran vista del océano también-

-Iremos a verlo- Agregó Garnet.

El equipo llegó a la playa de arena blanca. Había una cueva que ciertamente podría guardar cientos de burbujas, pero era muy desordenada en la opinión de Pearl. Tendría que hacer un montón de limpieza.

-No estoy segura de que estas sean todas las gemas caídas- Dijo Garnet. Ella juraba que había más allí afuera. Pero esas eran todas las que podían encontrar.

-No hay más por aquí afuera- Respondió Rose. –Esas deben ser todas-

Rose se sentó en la arena blanca perlada y se quedó mirando el mar infinito delante de ellas. Tal vez, este sea el lugar donde las Crystal Gems puedan estar finalmente en paz. Hicieron todo lo que pudieron por La Tierra y encerraron en burbujas a todos sus amigos y enemigos fallecidos. Homeworld definitivamente dejó el planeta y no había rastro de Kindergardens activos. Ellas podían empezar de nuevo. Podían vivir allí sin culpa, sin inconvenientes. No había más amenazas en la Tierra. Era lo que Rose siempre quiso: vivir en el planeta por el que luchó, con sus amigas, más o menos. Era un comienzo.

-¿Qué es eso?- Chilló Pearl, que estaba detrás de Rose.

-¡Es una… gema!- Gritó Garnet.

Rose se giró para enfrentar a un gigantesco monstruo con forma de serpiente. Tenía el tamaño de un mastodonte, pero con los dientes de una cría. Ciertamente tenía una Gema en su espalda.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Gritó Amethyst agarrándose de Rose.

-Es una gema corrupta- Concluyó Rose, tragando secamente.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Preguntó la fusión.

-Una gema que perdió su propósito, y su cordura- Explicó la gema rosa. –Escuché sobre ellas antes pero pensé que era solo un mito-

-¡Va a lastimar a los humanos!- Gritó Pearl.

 _-No puedo dejar que eso pase-_ Pensó Rose. _–No de nuevo-_

-¡No podemos matar a esa gema!- Avisó Garnet. -¡No está bien!-

-¡No vamos a hacerlo!- Comandó la líder de las Crystal Gems. -¡Solo vamos a desvanecer su forma física!-

-¿Estas segura?- Tartamudeó Pearl, quien no podía soportar el pensamiento de tener que desvanecer la forma física de otra gema.

-Si- Respondió Rose. –No va a lastimar a la gema o a los humanos-

-Pero nunca hemos peleado contra algo como eso- Dudó Garnet.

-Tengo un plan- Comandó Rose. –Vamos a fusionarnos. Todas nosotras-

-Pero solo me fusioné una vez- Dijo Amethyst,

-No es tan difícil- Contestó la líder del equipo. –Lo estamos haciendo por la Tierra-

Las Crystal Gems se miraron entre sí y lentamente asintieron en acuerdo. Luego empezaron a bailar, difícil de hacer para cuatro gemas, pero se las arreglaron. Pronto, se combinaron para crear a la fusión más grande posible.

La fusión se materializó en la playa, enfrente de la gema serpiente, que estaba creando caos en la colina. Ella casi alcanzaba a la bestia en tamaño y poseía una larga masa de rulos rosa pálido, rodeando sus dos caras. Su segunda cara descansaba en su frente, sosteniendo la gema de Pearl, y funcionando como máscara.

Pink Chrysoberyl.

Sus cuatro pares de brazos se extendieron hacia la serpiente sujetándola por el cuello. La bestia se ahogó.

-Lo siento- Susurró ella golpeando al monstruo hasta su muerte y encerrándola en una burbuja. Ella se des fusionó una vez que la criatura fue contenida.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Pearl.

-Esa cosa es muy peligrosa para dejarla suelta- Concluyó Garnet. –Deberíamos mantenerlos en el templo que estamos construyendo-

-¿Crees que haya más allá afuera?- Preguntó Amethyst.

-No sé cómo pasó esto y si hay más allá afuera- Contestó Rose lentamente. –Pero vamos a arreglar a esta gema-

-¿Qué?- Dijeron las Crystal Gems al mismo tiempo.

-Puede que no sepa mucho de gemas, pero creo que esa gema es cosa del pasado- Dijo la gema púrpura.

-Tengo poderes curativos- Contestó Rose. –Es posible que tenga la solución al predicamento de esta gema. Pero no vamos a lastimarla; no vamos a lastimar a más gemas. Quizá no hemos sido capaces de salvar a nuestras viejas amigas, pero tal vez seamos capaces de salvar a esta gema y a otros monstruos, si hay más allá afuera-

-¿Y si es una gema de Homeworld?- Preguntó Pearl.

-Eso no importa- Contestó Rose. –No acabaremos con más vidas-

 **Unos años después**

-¿Qué piensas?- Le preguntó Pearl a Rose. –Garnet y yo trabajamos duro para hacerlo parecer a ella-

-Me encanta- Respondió Rose. Pink Chrysoberyl, la gema que comenzó la búsqueda y rescate de las gemas corruptas miraba el océano como el nuevo templo de Crystal

* * *

 **Mi opinión y reflexiones:** Me dio tristeza traducir este capítulo. Leerlo me recordó a la gema ciempiés de "Monster Buddies" y a las Gems contando el intento de Rose de curar gemas corruptas, cosa que jamás logró. Siendo que Steven reparó la gema de Lapis cuando esta estaba agrietada, quizá con más entrenamiento curé una rota (Shattered). Pero una corrupta… Mmm, eso es más difícil.

Si tuviese que ponerlo en escala: lo más fácil de arreglar sería una gema agrietada (Steven ya lo hace), una rota más difícil, y una corrupta ya sería la parte más difícil de todas, ya que involucra una gema con una mentalidad corrupta, y un comportamiento salvaje y agresivo.

¿Qué creen ustedes? ¡Háganmelo saber con un comentario!

 **Próximamente:** "Chistes y bromas."


	11. Cap 11: Flourite (Fluorita)

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA** **(No saltear por favor)**

 **IMPORTANTE** **:** Debido a la eliminación del capítulo 03: Garnet, de la versión original en inglés, este capítulo pasa a ser el número 11. Para saber porque el capítulo fue eliminado, ver _**Capítulo especial**_ : _**Garnet**_. Muchas Gracias.

 **Nota de autora (Traducida):** Fusión Amedot. Si no te gusta la pareja, no lo leas.

 _Sin más que decir ¡A LEER!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11** **:** **FLUORITE** **(** **Fluorita** **)**

-Log date 7125- Recitó Peridot en su grabadora. –Ha habido un poco de progreso en los taladros del Cluster, aunque, sigo sin tener idea de que hacer después de eso. No puedo empezar a vivir aquí, eso solo es ridículo. No hay signos de posible escape tampoco. Las Crystal Gems parecen desafiar todas las reglas sagradas que alguna vez creí irrompibles, como permanecer fusionada por el bien de la fusión. Esas gemas son simplemente salvajes debo decir…-

-Hey Peridot- Gritó Steven cuando las Crystal Gems y él se transportaron a la casa, interrumpiendo su momento de paz.

-¡Volviste!- Dijo Peridot, luchando por esconder la grabadora. –Ahora que estás aquí, podemos… ¡Ahh!-

La pequeña gema verde gritó a la vista de la otra fusión parada en el Warp Pad. Esta era el doble de alta que Garnet y poseía 2 pares de brazos.

-Peridot, está bien- La confortó Steven mientras ella se escondía detrás de él. –Solo es Opal. Son Amethyst y Pearl, fusionadas-

Opal comenzó a reír, sonaba muy similar a Amethyst. –Hey P, ella nos tiene miedo- Rio alegremente la gema púrpura, a través de la voz de Opal.

-No es gracioso, Amethyst- La voz severa de Pearl repentinamente tomó el control.

Steven, Garnet y Peridot observaron con terror como Opal murmuraba a sí misma, como si estuviese loca. La fusión rubia comenzó a cachetearse con sus propios brazos, cambiando continuamente de voz. En cuestión de segundos, Pearl y Amethyst cayeron al suelo en un estallido de luz.

-Aw- Lloriqueó Steven. –Quería mostrarle a Opal mis videojuegos ¡Imagina que cool podría ser si ella juega con dos controles! ¡Piensa en eso!-

-Opal no está aquí para jugar contigo- Suspiró Pearl mientras se levantaba. –Ella simplemente está aquí para emergencias-

-Hey ¿Dónde está Peridot?- Preguntó Amethyst.

La pequeña gema verde huyó al baño, dando un portazo con la puerta.

-Iré por ella- Suspiró Amethyst

La joven cuarzo caminó arduamente hacía el baño y dio un vistazo dentro. -¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó. –Pearl y yo nos des fusionamos ¿Sabes?-

-¿Por qué ustedes, que son gemas, no entienden los fundamentos de la fusión?- Refunfuñó Peridot.

-Mira, perdón por reírme, pero ¿Qué es tan aterrador acerca de la fusión? Es un poco divertido-

-La fusión es una antigua táctica de batalla y no se supone que deba ocurrir entre dos gemas distintas de diferentes piedras- Informó Peridot.

-Supongo que nunca he estado en Homeworld, pero lo que sea que te hayan dicho es una mentira- Explicó Amethyst. –No es inhumano disfrutar la fusión. En cambio ¿No te han dicho ellos que además las gemas defectuosas no deberían existir?-

Peridot analizó una y otra vez la nueva información. Todo lo que se le había enseñado, las Crystal Gems lo desafiaban y no enfrentaban ninguna de las consecuencias que a Peridot le habían enseñado que pasarían si las reglas se rompían alguna vez. Si Homeworld estaba equivocada sobre esas reglas ¿Con qué más podrían estar equivocados?

-¿Tú nunca has experimentado la fusión?- Preguntó Amethyst. Peridot guardó silencio.

-¿¡Qué!?- Exclamó la gema púrpura. -¿Nunca antes te fusionaste?- Comenzó a reír de nuevo. –Luego me dirás que nunca invocaste un arma-

-Eso no importa- Interrumpió Peridot. Sus mejillas se volvieron un tono más oscuro de verde. –No se supone que deba fusionarme de todos modos, no soy una gema guerrera-

-Todos pueden fusionarse- Replicó Amethyst. –Cualquier basura que Homeworld te dijo no se aplica aquí. Me puedo fusionar, Pearl se puede fusionar, incluso Steven puede, no hay nada aquí impidiéndote experimentarlo ¿Por qué no lo intentas conmigo?-

Peridot se apenó. –Eso es inapropiado; podría meterme en problemas por eso-

-¿Ves a alguien deteniéndote?- Preguntó la joven cuarzo. –Eso es lo que es tan genial sobre la Tierra, no hay nadie diciéndote otra cosa **.** Excepto por Pearl, pero ella no está aquí-

-Okay- Contestó Peridot temblorosamente. Ella aún esperaba que alguien la condene por aceptar la fusión, pero no había nadie allí.

Después de explicar cómo fusionarse, y algunas lecciones de baile rápidas, seguidas de muchas pruebas, errores y risas, Peridot y Amethyst desaparecieron en una bola de luz. Formando después en el espejo del baño el reflejo de una gema de nueve pies de altura, piel verde azulada y cabello púrpura, con dos pares de brazos y cuatro ojos lilas protegidos por un par de visores verde pálidos. El símbolo de Yellow Diamond y el de las Crystal Gems decoraban el traje de la fusión. Su nombre traspasó la mente de la fusión: Fluorite.

Dentro de Fluorite, Peridot sintió como si se hubiese ido y estuviese presente al mismo tiempo. Estaba dentro de un fuerte y capaz cuerpo de guerrera. Estaba dentro de algo que se supone era solo para batalla, pero aún se sentía como una persona, no como una herramienta. Pero lo que Peridot no esperaba de la fusión era que sería tan cercana a otra Gem, algo que era desaprobado en Homeworld. Los pensamientos de Amethyst eran intercalados con los suyos, y honestamente, le asustaba.

Incluso antes de que Fluorite fuese capaz de hablar, se des fusionó en un rápido y caótico momento, ni siquiera dándole una chance de ver a su alrededor.

Amethyst chocó su cabeza contra los azulejos del baño al colapsar en el suelo. -¿Qué fue eso? ¡Ni siquiera hicimos nada!-

Peridot se arrastró sobre sus pies –Lo siento, solo estaba…- Ella se negaba a admitir que estaba asustada de la intimidad de estar fusionada. Era muy embarazoso incluso para entender.

-Solo deja que todo pase- Dijo Amethyst.

-Solo soy inexperimentada- Peridot finalmente pensó en una excusa.

-Supongo que podemos intentar de nuevo algún día- Contestó la gema púrpura.

-Espera un momento ¿De nuevo?- Chilló la gema verde. Ella no podía imaginarse haciéndolo de nuevo, siendo compactada con otra gema, como si estuviese encarcelada.

-Sé que es escalofriante al principio- Dijo Amethyst mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la gema verde. –Pero no es tan malo después de que sueles hacerlo-

Cuando la gema de cuarzo dejó la habitación, Peridot comenzó a pensar ¿Por qué le asustaba tanto ser cercana a Amethyst? Quizá, no era porque era inexperimentada. Quizá, era algo más. Algo que ni siquiera pensó que era capaz de hacer.

* * *

 **Mi opinión y reflexiones : **Siempre creí que Peridot se fusionaría primero con Garnet, Steven o Amethyst. Con Garnet porque es la mejor para enseñarle sobre la fusión y por los eventos de Log Date, con Steven porque es el único que le daba mucha confianza al principio (pero a la vez es el que más dudas tiene sobre la fusión aunque ya lo hizo, siendo Stevonnie) o con Amethyst (La más probable) porque es la más compinche con ella. ¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿Quién será la primera compañera de fusión de Peridot? ¡Déjenmelo saber en un comentario!

 **Saludos especiales** **:**

 _Eggmannega4_ _:_ El hiatus me mata también. Anoche soñé dos cosas: la primera era que mis plantas estaban llenas de frutas y verduras (Tengo manzano, níspero,naranjo, árbol de mandarinas, limonero, planta de frutilla, y planta de zapallo) y la segunda era que terminaba el hiatus

 _Dew Rain_ _:_ Gracias, me alagas con tus comentarios. Gracias por cada review y cada apoyo, eres uno de los seguidores incondicionales.

 _Sofilexa_ _:_ Me dio mucha tristeza cuando el ciempiés se arriesgó para salvar a Steven aunque las gemas lo habían lastimado. Me enojó mucho que lo ataquen de esa forma por lo injustas que fueron. También recordé que atacaron al Tio Grandpa de esa misma forma injusta solo porque alteraba la realidad *cara de inocencia* Gracias por tu review! Sobre la fusión del templo, esto es solo algo escrito por una fan, no quiere decir que sea la realidad. Pink Chrysoberil como lucía podría haberse visto reflejada en algún lado, o que el recuerdo permanezca en la mente de sus componentes. Sayonara!


	12. Cap 12: Olivine (Olivino)

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA** **(No saltear por favor)**

 **IMPORTANTE** **:** Debido a la eliminación del capítulo 03: Garnet, de la versión original en inglés, este capítulo pasa a ser el número 12. Para saber porque el capítulo fue eliminado, ver _**Capítulo especial**_ : _**Garnet**_. Muchas Gracias.

 **Nota de autora (Traducida):** Fusión Pearl/Peridot. Gracias, DJKitten07 por pedir esto. Esto toma lugar no tan lejos de "Too far". El nombre de la fusión es Olivine y hasta que Peridot muestre un arma que todos conozcamos, el arma de Olivine es una versión más fuerte y tecnológica de la lanza de Pearl (Similar a los guantes de Garnet, que son una versión más grande y fuerte de los guanteletes de Ruby)

 _Sin más que decir ¡A LEER!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12** **:** **OLIVINE** **(** **Olivino** **)**

-Log date 7345- Agregó Peridot en su grabadora –El progreso en el taladro ha sido bueno. Sigo sin entender como la canalla Pearl expone una abrumadora cantidad de dominio tecnológico y sensibilidad emocional…-

-¿Solo vas a pretender que no te escucho?- Interrumpió Pearl.

Peridot apagó la grabadora bizarramente y dijo: -Todavía no acostumbrada a una gema como tú dando órdenes cerca-

Pearl, Peridot y Steven estaban trabajando en los taladros del Cluster tarde a la noche en el granero. Steven dejó salir un sonoro bostezo mientras organizaba los trozos de metal que su papá donó para la construcción del taladro.

-Si estás cansado, Steven- Dijo Pearl. –Puedes simplemente regresar al templo-

-¡No!- Insistió Steven. –Estoy bien-

-Entonces- Comenzó Peridot. -¿Por qué te abstuviste de tus tareas como una Perla?-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó Pearl.

-¿Viniste de fábrica con un defecto o hiciste algo detonante?- Preguntó la gema verde.

Pearl luchó para no arremeter contra ella ¿Cómo se atrevía Peridot a tratarla como un error? Ella estaba orgullosa de ser distinta a las otras Pearls.

-De hecho- Contestó la gema pálida. –Siempre creí que maltratar a una gema basada en su casta es inmoral. Por suerte, alguien me ayudó a escapar de mi deber-

-¿Quién podría ayudar a una Pearl rebelde?- Preguntó la gema verde.

-Rose Quartz- Chilló Pearl. –Ella quería que experimente ser una Gem real así que me enseñó cómo luchar e ingeniería. Ella, no como la mayoría de mis superiores, no quería condenarme a una vida de servidumbre y maltrato-

-Suena como el desperdicio de una buena Pearl- Murmuró Peridot.

¿No podía Peridot ver qué no eran muy distintas? ¿Qué hacía ella antes de llegar a la Tierra? Trabajaba hasta la muerte para la Gem Elite, como Pearl, exactamente como todas las gemas de casta baja que las Diamond creían que eran subordinadas. Para Pearl, todos en Homeworld eran simplemente sirvientes silenciosos de la Autoridad de Diamonds.

Steven miraba a Peridot y a Pearl trabajar en silencio. Mientras que él nunca vio Homeworld, la forma en la que Pearl la describía, sonaba como una disto pía corrupta. Pero la forma en la que Peridot la describía, sonaba como un paraíso. No sabía que creer de Homeworld. Ambos argumentos sobre eso sonaban prometedores. Él ni siquiera podía decir nada sobre la guerra de gemas, ambos lados tenían sus razones y sus pérdidas. A veces, Steven se preguntaba cuál era el lado bueno.

Él enfocó su mirada a la ventana del granero, aburrido. La luna llena, las estrellas, interminables matorrales de árboles y pasto, la playa a la distancia, un grupo de gemas mutantes con muchas extremidades tambaleándose hacia la puerta… ¡Espera! ¿Qué?

-¡Pearl, Peridot!- Gritó Steven – ¡Tenemos una pequeña compañía!-

Peridot chilló y se inclinó detrás de Steven cuando escuchó los gritos deformados y distorsionados de las fusiones. Pearl empujó una pila de sobras de metal enfrente de la puerta del granero como barricada.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Dijo Steven mientras invocaba su escudo. Innumerables fusiones comenzaron a lanzarse contra la puerta, gritando ruidos poco inteligentes. La barricada se sacudió y se debilitó.

-¡No tenemos tiempo!- Gritó Pearl con pánico. –Peridot, ¡Fusiónate conmigo!-

-¿¡Qué!?- Chilló Peridot. –No me fusionaré con una tonta como tú-

-¡Es con cualquiera de los dos, conmigo o con Steven!- Gritó Pearl.

Peridot dirigió la mirada al pequeño y gordito híbrido humano-gema y dijo –Esta bien, ¡Hagámoslo!- sin ninguna duda.

Steven se lanzó hacia la puerta, empujando a los mutantes con su escudo -¡Apúrense!-

Después de mucho esfuerzo con el baile, las dos gemas se distorsionaron en una fusión, una gema de ocho pies de alto, con dos pares de brazos se paró en su lugar. Las gemas de Pearl y Peridot estaban una al lado de la otra en su frente. La fusión poseía cuatro ojos, los dos de arriba azul pálido, y el par de abajo verde oscuro. Su cabello verde pálido terminaba en espinas cortas, acentuando su piel verde grisácea. Un nombre registrado en la mente de la fusión: _Olivine_.

-Mujer gigante- Susurró Steven, sus ojos brillaban como estrellas. Repentinamente, él fue lanzado hacia atrás, la puerta se abrió en una explosión y la horrorosa fusión rasguñó su camino hacia el granero.

-¡Steven!- Gritó la fusión cuando el niño cayó hacia atrás.

-¡Estoy bien!- Aseguró Steven e invocó otro escudo. -¡Hagámoslo!-

Olivine invocó su arma: una brillante lanza verde-grisácea dos veces más poderosa que la de Pearl, y comenzó a luchar. Steven lanzó su escudo como un proyectil, nockeando fusiones y permitiéndole a Olivine dar el último golpe con su lanza. Con un simple giro de su lanza, un rayo de electricidad era lanzado, derribando varios monstruos. Después de una larga batalla, una pila de gemas de Cluster estaba rotas en el suelo.

-¡Eso fue asombroso!- Felicitó Steven a Olivine mientras encerraba en burbujas a los mutantes.

-Gracias- Contestó la fusión orgullosa.

-No sabía que Pearl y Peridot hicieran un buen equipo- Dijo Steven.

-No lo sabía tampoco- Respondió Olivine, tocando las dos gemas que adornaban su frente.


	13. Cap 13: Chrysoprase (Crisoprasa)

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA** **(No saltear por favor)**

 **IMPORTANTE** **:** Debido a la eliminación del capítulo 03: Garnet, de la versión original en inglés, este capítulo pasa a ser el número 13. Para saber porque el capítulo fue eliminado, ver _**Capítulo especial**_ : _**Garnet**_. Muchas Gracias.

 **Nota de autora (Traducida):** Esta es una fusión entre todas las Crystal Gems y las Homeworld Gems menos Steven: Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Jasper, Peridot y Lapis. Esto pasa al menos un año después de que el Cluster fue vencido. Malachite está des fusionada, y todas las gemas de Homeworld se unieron a las Crystal Gems. Esto es como una repetición de "The return" (El regreso) pero con Yellow Diamond y una armada entera de Gems. El nombre de la fusión es Chrysoprase. El siguiente capítulo será Chrysocolla, y ustedes adivinan quienes la conforman.

 _Sin más que decir ¡A LEER!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13** **:** **CHRYSOPRASE** **(** **Crisoprasa** **)**

-¿Por qué está pasando esto de nuevo?-

-¡Dennos una respuesta esta vez!-

-¿Es por culpa de esas tres?-

La población de Beach City clamaba con preguntas sobre la armada de naves arribando a la atmósfera. Se negaban a irse sin respuestas.

Pearl tomó el megáfono del alcalde y trató de calmar a la inquieta multitud –Ahora, no se preocupen, es solo como la última vez. Arreglaremos esto tan pronto como sea posible-

-¡Pero la última vez que pasó esto, esas tres locas vinieron aquí!- Gritó Mr. Fryman, señalando a Jasper, Peridot y Lapis.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- Gritó Jasper.

Steven contuvo a Jasper con su escudo mientras Pearl continuaba su discurso. –Nuestro equipo fue doblado en miembros ahora, y prometemos que esta ciudad no será lastimada ¡Estamos haciendo esto por el bien de la raza humana!-

De pronto, Ronaldo salió de entre la multitud con su hermano menor, Peedee, siguiéndolo con su cámara. El pequeño dirigió la cámara directo a la cara de Peridot.

-Madame, ¿Qué puede decirnos acerca de esta nueva invasión?- Preguntó Ronaldo. -¿Es cierto que ustedes aún trabajan para la autoridad de Diamantes y son soplones?-

Peridot miró a la cámara -¿Qué es este amplificador de sonido primitivo?- Preguntó dándole golpecitos al micrófono que Ronaldo empujaba contra su cara.

-¡No le dijimos nada a nadie!- Gritó Lapis. -¡Estamos de su lado!-

-Una historia creíble- Ronaldo luego dirigió la cámara hacia la gema de agua. -¿No es cierto que robaste el océano hace un año atrás? ¿Y no es cierto que Peridot trató de matar a Steven y las Crystal Gems varias veces? ¿Y no es cierto que Jasper…?-

-¡Lo sabemos!- Gritó Jasper. –Hicimos cosas-

-¡Y nosotros los Crystal Gems, siempre perdonamos!- Añadió Steven.

-Pero esa gema que esta allá arriba nunca perdona, por eso todos ustedes humanos tienen que salir del camino- Peridot señaló la nave de Yellow Diamond en el cielo.

-Pero esta es mi oportunidad para confirmar mi teoría sobre la Autoridad Diamante- Gimoteó Ronaldo.

-Esas cosas realmente me asustan- Peedee se encogió de miedo a la luz de las naves de la armada.

-Le sugerimos a Beach City evacuar y llegar a la ciudad más lejana posible…- Dijo Pearl.

Jasper le arrebató el megáfono a Pearl de las manos y le gritó con fuerza a toda la multitud –ESCUCHEN HUMANOS, ¡SI TODOS USTEDES QUIEREN VIVIR, TIENEN QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ AHORA! ¡ESTO NO ES COMO LA ÚLTIMA VEZ! ¡LA ÚLTIMA VEZ ERA SOLO YO Y ESTAS DOS, ESTA VEZ SON ALREDEDOR DE CIENTOS DE GEMAS Y SU LIDER ES ALGUIEN QUE NO DEBERÍA SER SUBESTIMADO POR ESO LES RECOMIENDO QUE SE MUEVAN!-

Con esas pocas oraciones, toda Beach City se metió en sus autos y evacuó como se dijo.

-Tienes una buena forma de decir las cosas- Dijo Peridot sarcásticamente una vez que los ciudadanos se habían ido.

-Al menos todos estarán sanos y salvos- Suspiró Steven.

-Steven, esta podría ser la última vez que veas a tus amigos- Informó Peridot.

-¡Peridot!- La regañó Pearl. –No te preocupes Steven, verás a tu padre de nuevo muy pronto-

-¡Deja de mentir!- Interrumpió Jasper. –Yellow Diamond quiere vengarse de todas ustedes Crystal Gems, ella no quiere capturarlas, ella quiere matarlas. Nos tomará a mí, a Lapis y a Peridot como prisioneras por nuestra traición y seguro destruirá La Tierra en el proceso-

-Estas siendo exagerada- Gruñó Amethyst.

-No Amethyst- Dijo Garnet. –Es cierto. –Yo… Bueno, Ruby y Sapphire, la conocieron y no es alguien para tomar a la ligera. Estamos intentando todo lo que podemos pero puedo ver todos los resultados, y no muchos de ellos terminan bien-

El corazón de Steven comenzó a latir fuertemente. Esa era la mujer que luchó contra su madre, tiene que ser poderosa.

-Estaremos bien ¿verdad?- Preguntó Steven. –Somos poderosos y tenemos más gente de nuestro lado esta vez. Podemos hacer esto-

Todas las gemas se miraron entre sí con preocupación. A ninguna de ellas le gustaba decepcionar al niño.

Después de un silencio incómodo, Lapis puso su mano en el hombro de Steven y suspiró. –Me gustaría ser optimista como tú, pero quizá tengamos que sacrificarnos por la Tierra. Esto es una guerra, Steven, y es posible que no termine bien como la última vez-

Steven miró la arena debajo de él. No, tenemos que ganar. No podía dejar a sus amigos morir. No podía decepcionar a su madre.

-Okay Lapis- Le ordenó Garnet a la gema azul, que rodeaba el templo -¡Ahora!-

Lapis formó una mano de agua fuera del océano y arremetió contra la nave principal de la autoridad de Diamantes. Pero la estructura de agua se deterioró una vez que llegó al espacio.

-¿Tenemos un plan B?- Preguntó Lapis una vez que aterrizó en la playa.

-¿No puedes solo volar hasta allí y disparar a la nave?- Dijo Amethyst.

-Seré derribada- Respondió Lapis.

Steven dirigió su mirada a la armada de naves arriba suyo, los brillantes exteriores coloreaban el cielo de amarillo. Un símbolo adornaba el timón, un pequeño diamante amarillo, exactamente igual al que Peridot y Jasper solían usar. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Recordó algo como eso. No algo que pasó recientemente, o incluso antes de nacer. Él conocía esa imagen, pero nunca antes la había visto. Era como si las memorias de alguien más nublaran las suyas.

-No tenemos otra opción- Comandó Garnet mientras las naves se acercaban más y más. –Hay una posibilidad que tiene un resultado positivo: tenemos que fusionarnos, todas-

-¿¡Qué!?- Gritó Jasper.

-Siete gemas- Meditó Pearl. –No creo que eso alguna vez haya sido intentado-

-¿Puedo unirme?- Preguntó Steven.

-No- Dijo Garnet. –Siete gemas y media solo será improbable. De todos modos, aún necesitamos tú escudo-

-Yellow Diamond aterrizará en D-menos de cinco minutos- Interrumpió Peridot. -¡Hagamos esto ahora!-

-Steven, mira desde el porche- Instruyó Pearl. –Esto podría ponerse gigante-

Steven miró como sus compañeras de equipo comenzaban a bailar. Primero, Garnet, Amethyst y Pearl formaron a Alexandrite, y luego Lapis y Jasper formaron a Malachite. Finalmente, Peridot se unió a la danza. El resultado fue una criatura colosal y de muchos colores que apenas parecía a alguna gema que Steven haya visto. La fusión no tenía piernas y en vez de eso tenía ocho brazos con guantes que funcionaban como piernas y cuatro brazos que funcionaban simplemente como brazos y tenían las gemas de Ruby y Sapphire. La fusión tenía dos caras: la de adelante era serena y llevaba las gemas de Peridot y Pearl, que estaban una al lado de la otra, y la de atrás era monstruosa y con dientes afilados, llevando la gema de Jasper en forma de nariz. La gema estaba vestida en un traje rayado que recordaba a los trajes de todas las Crystal Gems juntos, revelando la gema de Amethyst en el pecho y la de Lapislázuli en la espalda. Ella era por lo menos dos veces más alta que el Templo de Crystal.

-Mujer colosal- Susurró Steven con los ojos brillantes.

La fusión dirigió una de sus manos hacia Steven, haciéndole señas para que se suba. Steven subió a un lugar alto al ser llevado por la enorme gema. Luego, miró a la cara de la gema, y trece ojos de colores diferentes le guiñaron. El niño estaba tan asombrado como aterrorizado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Tartamudeó Steven, aún temiéndole a las monstruosas garras de la fusión.

-Chrysoprase- Respondió la fusión, su voz era la unión de todas la voces juntas.

Steven miró al cielo, las naves se acercaban más y más.

-Bueno- Le dijo Steven a la fusión, mientras invocaba al más grande escudo que podía sostener –Espero puedas luchar bien-

La nave más grande aterrizó en la playa, brillando y haciendo contraste en la oscura noche.

-Porque aquí vienen- Dijo Steven,

* * *

¡Terminé! Quiero pedir disculpas por la gran demora que tuve esta vez que publicar un capítulo más de este brillante fanfiction, el motivo fue que me enfermé. Y a la vez quiero decir MUCHAS GRACIAS por todo el apoyo que fui recibiendo para que esta historia siguiese su rumbo. Ya llegamos a los 28 reviews y estoy orgullosa de ello, aunque no es mucho, son los fans de la serie dando apoyo y permitiéndome compartir una historia maravillosa sin la necesidad de aprender inglés, o ir al traductor que traduce demasiado literal (Además como habrán notado, Fanfiction ya no permite copiar y pegar los textos) Espero seguir recibiendo esos hermosos reviews suyos que me animan a seguir traduciendo. Ya saben, si les gusto, dejen review, y cuéntenle a sus amigos. ¡Los quiero!

 _Eggmannega4 : _Quizá en algún futuro veamos la fusión de Garnet y Peridot ¿Quién mejor para enseñar sobre fusión que una fusión permanente y mejor aún "hecha de amor"?

 _Dew Rain :_ Gracias cariño. Me esfuerzo mucho por seguir con esto. De hecho traduje este capítulo con 39 de fiebre, es que fue uno de los mejores a mi parecer.

 _Sofilexa : _Mmm Pearl puede ser, amé el capítulo de la pelea de robots de Pearl y Peridot y aunque ambas tengan cosas en común como construir cosas, no las veo tan unidas como lo está Peridot con Steven y Garnet. Con Amethyst si son "amigas" pero es como que ambas son demasiado bromistas entre sí como para tomarse algo en serio. Por lo tanto veo pronta su fusión con Steven, Garnet o Lapis (Digo no, Rebecca parodió a los fans con Percy y Pierre y cuando se están por besar ambos tenían cosas que reflejan a Lapis y a Peridot, puede que signifique algo, o que no sea nada) Debo admitir que Peridot fue una troll épica cuando todos creímos en su traición, y aunque lo hizo y varias veces insultó (Cito: "It could´be great) ella está aprendiendo, le estoy tomando cariño a la dorito.

 **Próximamente :** Inseparables.


	14. Cap 14: Amazonite (Amazonita)

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA** **(No saltear por favor)**

 **IMPORTANTE** **:** Debido a la eliminación del capítulo 03: Garnet, de la versión original en inglés, este capítulo pasa a ser el número 14. Para saber porque el capítulo fue eliminado, ver _**Capítulo especial**_ : _**Garnet**_. Muchas Gracias.

 **Nota de autora (Traducida):** Felicidades KND Operative Numbah 227, aquí está el capítulo de Amazonite. Ella es la fusión entre Turquoise y Hiddenite, dos de sus gemas OC, que eran el escarabajo del cielo, y el escarabajo de la tierra. Pueden encontrar imágenes de ellas en el deviantart de KND Operative Numbah 227 ¡Aquí vamos!

 _Sin más que decir ¡A LEER!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14** **:** **AMAZONITE** **(** **Amazonita** **)**

-Steven- Suspiró Pearl. –Hemos estado aquí por horas, no va a funcionar-

-Pensé que podría hacerlo esta vez- Se quejó Steven mientras regresaba al escarabajo a su terrario. Pearl y él estaban en el Burning Room, aun tratando de curar otra gema, esta vez el escarabajo de la tierra, recuperado de las profundidades de los lagos de lava hirvientes. Él pensó que sería fácil, pero el escarabajo no parecía responder a sus palabras.

-No es tú culpa- Confortó Pearl a la gema joven. -¿Vuelves a casa?-

Steven clavó su mirada en los ojos del escarabajo, los cuales eran oscuros e inconscientes. Parecía tan indefenso, tan solo. Igual que todos esos otros monstruos. Si no podía curar ni a una sola criatura ¿Cómo curaría a todas ellas? ¿Cómo podría ser el orgullo de su madre?

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí?- Respondió Steven –Creo que sé que hacer-

-Está bien- Dijo Pearl. –Si te da hambre, la cena estará lista en 20 minutos-

Una vez que Pearl se fue, Steven volvió a hablar con el escarabajo. –Vamos- Lo persuadió el niño. -¿Por qué estás tan asustado?-

La criatura gema no lo escuchó, eso o ni le importó. La situación era muy difícil, el Escarabajo de la Tierra estaba apenas consiente de su alrededor, y apenas consiente de Steven. Lo único que podía hacer era sentarse y encogerse de miedo.

-No tienes que tener miedo- Susurró Steven –Estoy justo aquí-

El insecto no respondió.

Steven sintió como si llorara. Que tonto era de pensar que era como su madre. Rose por lo menos sabía cómo usar sus poderes. Esto era demasiado, el vivir con tan grandes expectativas. Las gemas tenían buenas intenciones, y Steven quería ser como su madre también, pero a veces, desearía que no fuese tan difícil.

-No tienes que estar solo- Susurró Steven mientras dejaba al escarabajo marrón gatear en su piel. –Ya no estas atrapado. Debió ser solitario estar bajo tierra en ese volcán, pero ya no estás ahí abajo. Tampoco estás en una burbuja. Eres libre-

Steven estaba por poner al escarabajo dentro del terrario de nuevo cuando vio un flash de luz que se emitía desde el caparazón del mismo. El niño chilló mientras el escarabajo comenzaba a brillar cada vez más, el brillo prácticamente quemaba sus dedos. Luego dejó al bicho en el suelo y este comenzó a cambiar de forma. La ardiente luz creció en tamaño y comenzó a tomar otra forma, una mucho más humana.

Una gema colapsó en el brillante suelo del Burning Room. Ella vestía un traje que parecía una armadura, que recordaba a los guerreros japoneses que Steven había visto en sus películas de " _Lonely Blade"_. Su cabello largo verde y profundo caía de su casco negro, el final del mismo rozaba la mitad de su espalda. Su piel era verde pálida, ligeramente azulada en tono y ella era aproximadamente de la altura de Amethyst. Lo único que Steven reconoció de la gema eran sus ojos oscuros, los mismos que en su forma de escarabajo. Eso y la gemstone verde azulada en su espalda.

-¿Rose Quartz?- Preguntó la ex escarabajo, su voz era rasposa pero suave.

Steven tartamudeó en respuesta. –No, soy su hijo, Steven-

-Imposible- Se burló la gema. –Las gemas no se pueden reproducir-

-Bueno, mi mamá se enamoró de un humano, mi papá, y renunció a su forma física para hacerme- Explicó Steven. Él subió su remera para revelar la gema de su madre. -¿Ves?-

-Eso suena como Rose- Respondió ella. –Nadie amaba a los humanos tanto como ella. Entonces ¿Se supone que debo recibir órdenes de ti ahora?-

-No- Fue la respuesta que dejo escapar Steven. –Garnet da la mayoría de las órdenes ¿Quién eres?-

-Hiddenite- Dijo la gema lentamente, como si luchase por recuperar sus memorias. –Recuerdo algo. Estaba en una misión de exploración, pero hubo un horrible terremoto. Quedé varada, quedé atrapada debajo de la lava. Todos me dejaron atrás- Hiddenite miró a su alrededor. –Parece que fui rescatada-

-Gracias a Garnet- Comentó Steven. No podía contener su entusiasmo. Él realmente había salvado una gema corrupta. No sabía que lo hizo pasar, pero sabía que era capaz de hacerlo esta vez.

Hiddenite sonrió pero luego su cara se tornó de puro miedo. -¡Turquoise!- Soltó de pronto. – ¿Dónde está ella? ¡Ella se preocupa cuando no estoy cerca!-

-¿Quién es Turquoise?- Inquirió Steven.

Hiddenite finalmente notó el terrario en el suelo al lado de Steven. El escarabajo del cielo se arrastraba en su jaula.

-¿Qué le pasó?- Hiddenite entró en pánico.

-Ella esta corrupta- Explicó Steven. –Pero está bien, podemos arreglarla-

El pequeño niño tomó al escarabajo azul y amarillo, recordando haberlo rescatado del Sky Spire con Opal.

 **(N.T:** Referencia al capítulo "Giant Woman")

Hiddeniteclavó su mirada en el insecto -¿Estas seguro de que es ella?-

-Si- Dijo Steven. –No te preocupes, estará bien-

Después de una larga charla con Turquoise, el insecto comenzó a cambiar de forma, exactamente como Hiddenite lo hizo. Una gema de piel azul, con cabello blanco y la altura de Ruby y Sapphire, apareció de la luz. Su melena pálida estaba atada con un moño y sus ojos eran azul verdoso. Ella estaba vestida con un kimono amarillo muy largo. Las mangas con bordeado floral se arrastraban por el suelo. Su destellante gemstone brillaba en su espalda, y de ella se extendían un par de alas brillantes, similares a las de Lapislázuli, pero hechas de luz.

-¡Hiddenite, volviste!- Chilló Turquoise al ver a su vieja amiga.

Las dos gemas curadas se abrazaron entre sí, Turquoise además levantó a Hiddenite del suelo.

-¡Pensé que te habías ido para siempre!- Dijo Turquoise. Las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalarse por sus mejillas.

-Está bien- Dijo Hiddenite secando las lágrimas de su amiga. –Estoy aquí ahora ¿Verdad?-

Las dos gemas se abrazaron de nuevo, un aura de luz las envolvió. Ambas rieron mientras comenzaban a fusionarse, in intencionalmente. Las pupilas de Steven se volvieron estrellas al verlas formar una gema de fusión con piel verde oscuro y cabello verde azulado, la mitad de arriba de un color, y la mitad de abajo del otro. Su traje era una combinación de la armadura de Hiddenite y el kimono de Turquoise, creando un vestido verde floreado. La fusión sostenía un par de abanicos afilados en sus manos.

Amazonite.

-Pearl ¡Tienes que ver esto!- Gritó Steven, explotando de orgullo y emoción ¡Ella no iba a creer esto!


	15. Cap 15: Agate (Ágata)

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA** **(No saltear por favor)**

 **IMPORTANTE** **:** Debido a la eliminación del capítulo 03: Garnet, de la versión original en inglés, este capítulo pasa a ser el número 15. Para saber porque el capítulo fue eliminado, ver _**Capítulo especial**_ : _**Garnet**_. Muchas Gracias.

 **Nota de autora (Traducida):** Tuve una idea y fui a por ella, por eso aquí esta fusión la Jasper/Amethyst, pedida por varios reviewers. Ha habido teorías sobre la traición de Amethyst así que tal vez así es como me imagine que pasaría. Su nombre es Agate y su arma es una cachiporra con espinas. Espero que lo disfruten.

 _Sin más que decir ¡A LEER!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15** **:** **AGATE** **(** **Ágata** **)**

-¡Ríndete ya!- Gritó Amethyst. -¡Las Crystal Gems ganamos!-

Jasper le gruñó al cuarzo púrpura. Fue acorralada en el Kindergarden, donde decidió esconderse después de escapar de Lapis en el océano. Amethyst la había encontrado y en vez de pedir apoyo, decidió ir uno a uno con ella.

-¡Nunca dejaré de pelear!- Gritó Jasper. -¡No me importa la misión del Cluster! ¡Solo me importa vengarme de tu patética líder!-

Amethyst rodó sus ojos e invocó su látigo de nuevo. Con una estocada, tiró de su látigo, que estaba agarrado a una piedra colgada encima de su enemiga, permitiéndole chocar contra la cabeza de Jasper. Pedazos de roca volaban por todos lados.

-¿Cómo estuvo eso para una gema defectuosa?- Dijo Amethyst orgullosamente mientras iba a buscar la gema de Jasper.

La cabeza de Jasper repentinamente salió de entre los restos, jadeando y sudando. Ella aún no estaba acabada. Sus ojos brillaban con furia.

-¿Por qué no solo moriste ya?- Se quejó Amethyst con exasperación mientras invocaba su látigo de nuevo. Pero cuando estaba por azotar la cara de Jasper, la gema naranja tomó la cola de su látigo antes de que este rozara su mejilla y gruñó.

-No deberíamos estar peleando- Jadeó Jasper, aun tosiendo piedritas.

-¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo estos últimos meses?- Gritó la gema púrpura. – ¡Estas aquí para destruir a mis amigos!-

\- ¿Qué clase de amigos te mentirían acerca de tu verdadero potencial?- Gruñó Jasper.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó Amethyst.

-Déjame explicarte- Dijo Jasper al quitarse su casco. –Escúchame-

Amethyst entrecerró sus ojos ¿Quién podría confiar en la gema que quiere destruirla a ella y a sus compañeras de equipo? Pero aun así, arrojó su arma como Jasper. Tal vez, no iba a atacarla.

-Entonces habla- Escupió Amethyst.

-Mira lo que las Crystal Gems dicen de ti- Explicó Jasper. –Todo lo que hacen es decirte que eres un peligro para la Tierra, hecha para destruir. Pero eres un cuarzo, se supone que debes ser respetada y ¡Mira cómo te tratan! ¡Tú no deberías estar recibiendo órdenes de una Pearl, ella debería estar suplicando a tus pies por misericordia!-

-Pearl es mi amiga, no mi sirvienta- Gruñó Amethyst.

-¿Pero ella no, al igual que las otras, te ha dicho que tu vida es un error, un defecto?- Replicó Jasper. –Para ellas, eres alguna clase de equipaje extra, algo que ellas decidieron moldear como una débil subordinada. Tu eres un cuarzo, un soldado, alguien que debería ser adorada. Y mira lo que te hicieron. Tú deberías ser la que esté dando las órdenes, la que debería ser temida-

-¿Qué te hace creer que quiero ser como tú?- Replanteó Amethyst.

-En la Tierra, no eres nada más que una soldado olvidada, pero mira lo que Homeworld puede ofrecerte- Dijo Jasper. –Podrías tener todo lo que siempre pudiste desear, ser respetada y reverenciada, y nadie jamás dudaría de ti. Podrías ser lo que se supone que debes ser, desbloquear tu verdadero potencial, no ser considerada más como un error o un defecto, pero si ser una líder-

-La Tierra es mi hogar- Dijo Amethyst, quedándose sin excusas. Las palabras de Jasper comenzaban a sonar tentadoras. –Fui hecha aquí-

-Pero Homeworld es donde deberías estar- Dijo Jasper. –Podrías aprender cosas sobre gemas que tus supuestas amigas nunca te enseñarían. Aquí, eres una carga para este insignificante planeta, pero en Homeworld, tú podrías ser un Dios. La vida que Homeworld puede darte es mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que La Tierra podría ofrecerte. Eso es lo que eres en realidad ¡No pelees conmigo, únete a mí!-

Amethyst trató de ignorar las palabras de Jasper, pero algo quemaba en su interior. Todo lo que era ella para las Crystal Gems era un error. Ellas la incluyeron a su equipo, pero nunca jamás le dieron ni una sola palabra amable. _Carga, parásito, resto, defecto;_ era todo lo quehabía sido llamada. Ella era inútil para ellas. Ella siempre había querido aprender acerca de Homeworld, el planeta del que vienen todas las gemas, eso le intrigaba pero ninguna de las Crystal Gems le habló jamás sobre eso. La curiosidad la fastidiaba ¿Y si esto era lo que se supone que debía ser? ¿Y si ella no pertenece a las Crystal Gems, pero si a las Homeworld Gems?

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Dijo Amethyst finalmente, dándose por vencida. Estaba traicionando a su familia, las gemas que la adoptaron, y la entrenaron ¿Pero que le dieron además de críticas e insultos? Ella nunca fue lo suficientemente buena para ellas. Ella quería ser lo suficientemente buena.

Jasper le regaló una sonrisa asesina y tomó la mano de Amethyst. -Fusionate conmigo-

-¿No has aprendido la lección con Lapis?- Amethyst estalló de cólera y luego tiró su mano hacia atrás.

Jasper retrocedió -Esto es diferente, sé que puedo confiar en tí-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Dijo Amethyst.

-Porque tú y yo somos iguales- Respondió Jasper. -Ambas somos cuarzos. Podemos acabar con las Crystal Gems, las que denegaron tu fuerza-

Amethyst miró la mano rayada de Jasper ¿Era esto lo que realmente quería? ¿Traicionar a sus compañeras de equipo, su familia para fusionarse con la gema que trató de matarla muchas veces? ¿Unirse a las gemas que trataron de cultivar en su planeta?

Sin duda, ella tomó la musculosa mano de Jasper, si siquiera pensando en lo mucho que las Crystal Gems la querían, sin pensar en lo mucho que Steven la quería. No había vuelta atrá ía ser poderosa, como se supone que debía ser. No las necesitaba. Ella era un cuarzo, gemas como ella no necesitan a nadie.

Las dos cuarzos bailaron juntas, y una funda de luz se formó en el oscuro y mohoso kindergarden. Momentos después, apareció una gema monstruosa, alzandose sobre los inyectores mecánicos, ella tenía una mirada asesina plasmada en su cara. Su piel era escarlata profunda, con rayas marrones. Su abundante cabellera rojo oscura era salvaje e indomable, e iba en todas direcciones. Cuatro brillantes ojos color ámbar brillaban en la oscuridad y los cuatro musculosos brazos de la fusión se estiraron en el frio aire.

Agate.

Ella invocó las armas de sus dos componentes y los combinó. Una cachiporra espinosa se formó en sus manos. Agate balanceó su arma una vez y derribó un muro de piedra entero. La fusión sonrió mienras la pared colapsaba debajo de ella. Ella era poderosa, peligrosamente poderosa.

-Tiempo de que las Crystal Gems tengan lo que se merecen- Gruñó Agate.

* * *

 **¡Hola Hola! Entrega de hoy con "La fusión de la traición" Por cierto, olvidé poner el adelanto en el capitulo anterior y como pueden ver no respondí a sus reviews. Eso es porque estoy esperando que se junten y responder varios juntos.**

 **En mi opinión personal este capítulo me hizo pensar sobre el capitulo "Steven vs. Amethyst" y "The kindergarden kid" No son titulos que pueda decir que son oficiales aún, pero el primero que mencioné me hizo pensar que Amethyst siendo una gema de la Tierra y sin conocimientos sobre Homeworld, es fácilmente influenciable por quienes la rodean. Eso quedó demostrado en su búsqueda por tener la aprobación de Garnet en "Reformed (Reformada)" ¿Qué pasaría si ella se reencuentra con Jasper o alguna otra gema malvada y la convencen de que se les una? ¿Creen que Amethyst sería influenciada por las palabras de alguien?**

 **¿Ustedes que opinan? ¡Dejénmelo saber en un comentario!**


	16. Cap 16: Gaspeite (Gaspeíta)

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA** **(No saltear por favor)**

 **Nota de traductora:** Ha habido un cambio en el nombre original de la historia, y ahora el nombre pasa de "Becoming One: The birth of a fusion" a "Becoming One: Origins of a fusion".

 **Nota de autora (Traducida):** Gracias DJkitten07, por mantener tus grandiosas sugerencias. Aquí esta Gaspeite, la fusión de Jasper y Peridot. Este es un AU donde Peridot no escapó de la nave en "Jailbreak" y Jasper se fusiona con ella en su lugar.

 _Sin más que decir ¡A LEER!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16** **:** **GASPEITE** **(** **Gaspeíta** **)**

Una explosión ocurrió en la nave y el piso debajo de Peridot se agitó con fuertes temblores. La Pearl perdió el control del panel de pilotaje de la nave y todo comenzó a temblar.

Peridot luchaba por liberarse del agarre de la Amethyst y trataba de activar el panel de escape golpeando su gema contra el piso.

-No te irás tan fácilmente- Gritó Amethyst, tironeando de la prisionera verde. –Si nos estrellamos, te estrellas con nosotras-

De pronto, la puerta se abrió para revelar a la fusión, Garnet, parada en el umbral.

-¡La nave se va a estrellar!- Gritó ella.

 _-¿Crees que no podemos ver eso?-_ Pensó Peridot mientras se contoneaba tratando de escapar de los criminales. Pero la Amethyst parecía tener ojos detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Qué hay de Lapis?- Preguntó el Steven.

-¡No hay tiempo!- Respondió la fusión y hubo una última explosión antes de que la nave saliera disparada hacia la playa de La Tierra.

Fue solo entonces cuando la Amethyst finalmente dejó ir a Peridot, pero era demasiado tarde para invocar una cápsula de escape. Las cuatro Crystal Gems se juntaron cuando Steven formó una burbuja rosa para cubrirse, dejando a Peridot caer contra un muro y simplemente prepararse para el impacto.

 _-Las Diamond van a matarme-_ Pensó Peridot antes de que la nave colapsara en una ardiente explosión.

Tendidas en los brillantes restos verdes de la nave estaban las Crystal Gems, seguras e ilesas, celebrando su escape.

-¡No puedo creer que eras una fusión todo este tiempo!- Gritó Steven.

-¿Conociste a Ruby y a Sapphire?- Interfirió Amethyst.

-Oh no- Se avergonzó Pearl. –Garnet ¿Nuestro plan?-

-Estábamos esperando que fuese tu cumpleaños- Informó Garnet a Steven.

-¡Aún podemos hacer eso!- Gritó el niño. -¡Puedo solo pretender que no sé nada!-

Su celebración fue interrumpida por cierto cuarzo naranja asomando su cabeza entre la destrucción, apenas y desgraciadamente seguía viva. Sus ojos brillaban con furia al colapsar en la playa.

-¡No se ha acabado!- Gruñó Jasper. – ¡Solo me venciste porque eres una fusión! ¡Si tuviese a alguien con quien fusionarme podría…!-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por cierta técnica verde, que aún tenía un látigo enrollado alrededor de sus brazos, tosiendo piedritas mientras medía los daños.

-¡Ustedes idiotas destruyeron mi nave!- Chilló Peridot. -¿Saben cuánto cuesta…?-

Repentinamente, ella fue tomada por su musculosa escolta, quien sonreía asesinamente.

-Nos preocuparemos por la nave luego- Ronroneó Jasper. -¡Fusiónate conmigo!-

-¿Qué?- Gritó Peridot. -¿Sabes lo que las Diamond nos harán? ¡Esto es por ti! ¡Te dije que no te metas en la misión…!-

-¡Cállate!- Interrumpió Jasper. Luego giró la cabeza de Peridot hacia las Crystal Gems, quienes se encogían de miedo ante sus enemigas. – ¡Ellas son quienes pusieron en peligro la misión y arruinaron la nave! ¡Ahora estamos completamente varadas aquí! ¡Tengamos nuestra tan ansiada venganza!-

Peridot se burló de Jasper y trató de activar su helicóptero de dedos, pero fueron dañados después de que la nave estrellara.

-¡Piensa en Yellow Diamond recompensándonos después de que destruyamos a nuestras enemigas!- Rugió Jasper.

-¡Esa no es la prioridad principal aquí!- siseó Peridot. – ¿Estamos varadas aquí y todo lo que te importa es vengarte? ¡Hay un objetivo más grande aquí y no involucra a estas tontas! ¿¡No te das cuenta de que simplemente estas copiando sus crímenes!?-

-Esto es por Homeworld- Gritó Jasper. -¡Y a veces tienes que romper las reglas para proteger nuestro hogar!-

Peridot clavó su mirada en las Crystal Gems, haciendo una mueca. Ellas destruyeron sus cosas, arruinaron la misión y la dejaron varada aquí en este patético planeta. Tal vez, piense en método de escape luego.

La gema verde estiró su dañada mano y la taimada cuarzo la tomó con brusquedad, comenzando su danza, técnicamente la primera fusión de Peridot. Sus partes mejoradas cayeron cuando ella y su compañera se unieron; partiéndose en pedazos una vez que tocaron la arena.

Las cuatro Crystal Gems miraron con horror a la enorme y brillante criatura tomando forma frente e ellas. Garnet se sentía enferma del estómago al ver a esa especie de fusión hecha con tanta discordia. Ella apretó los puños, lista para pelear. La esperanza comenzó a desaparecer al ver que tan masiva era la fusión.

Cuatro ojos amarillos verdosos brillaban con odio bajo un par de visores polarizados. Una enorme cantidad de cabello amarillo pálido se dispersaba y alcanzaba las rodillas de la fusión, cada mechón de pelo terminaba en una punta afilada. La piel de la fusión era amarillo brillante con rayas verde oscuro y estaba cubierto por el uniforme estándar de Yellow Diamond. Sus cuatro musculosos brazos cerraron sus puños observando a sus temblorosas enemigas. El nombre de la fusión estaba registrado en su mente: Gaspeite.

Gaspeite rio a carcajadas con malicia mientras dirigía sus musculosos puños hacia Steven, queriendo destrozar a la pequeña gema entre sus dedos. Dentro de Gaspeite, Jasper nunca se sintió tan poderosa, tan temida, ¿Por qué nunca antes se había fusionado? Ahora sabía cuán ilimitado era su poder.

Steven gritó al ver como Gaspeite lo alcanzaba. No podía creerlo, ¿Pensó que había ganado y ahora iba a morir? ¿Qué haría su padre al ver a su hijo completamente ausente de Beach City? ¿Qué haría Connie? Él se pegó a los brazos de sus amigas, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

Un eco penetrante hizo eco a lo largo de la playa, pero no fue Steven. No, él aún estaba parado en la playa, abrazándose a su familia. El niño abrió sus ojos para ver a Gaspeite luchando y rugiendo como un animal salvaje. Sus brazos y piernas estaban retenidos por cadenas transparentes, cadenas hechas de agua del océano.

Steven miró hacia arriba para ver a Lapis, desalineada y débil por la caída, volando arriba de Gaspeite, encadenándola con el océano.

-Lapis- Gritó el niño, entusiasmado de ver que su amiga seguía con vida y protegiéndolo. Las Crystal Gems, que estaban detrás de él, miraban la escena con asombro.

Gaspeite volvió a gritar, intentando morder a Lapis con sus afilados dientes.

-Ustedes dos intentaron hacerme su prisionera, ¡Ahora ustedes son las mías!- Gritó Lapis mientras jalaba a la fusión hacia abajo de nuevo. Aun así, la gema de fusión intentó atacar a Steven, por lo que tuvo que tomar medidas desesperadas para sujetarla.

-Lo siento Steven- Suspiró Lapis, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al mirar a su único amigo.

-¿Lapis?- Tartamudeó Steven.

Con un fuerte tirón, Gaspeite colapsó en la playa y Lapis la arrastró hacia el turbulento océano delante de ellas. Sus gritos se convirtieron de unos de un monstruo a los de un niño.

Los ojos de la fusión parpadearon y se volvieron de llenos de ira a temerosos. –Lapis- Chilló Gaspeite, su voz casi se parecía a la de Peridot. –No me hagas esto-

Lapis dudó antes de sumergir completamente a la fusión bajo las olas. Luego se giró hacia las Crystal Gems y asintió para luego zambullirse con Gaspeite, y mantenerla prisionera.

-¡Lapis!- Gritó Steven de nuevo, pero no hubo respuesta, excepto las olas rompientes colisionando contra la orilla.

Justo así, las gemas de Homeworld desaparecieron bajo la marea, dejando a sus antiguos prisioneros solos en la playa mirando las agitadas olas.

* * *

 **Mi opinión y reflexión** **:** wou, simplemente wou. Jamás pensé en que esto pasaría, y nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que pasaría si cambiamos como sucedieron algunos hechos, pero aun así Lapis volvió a terminar encerrándose a sí misma con Gaspeite (En vez de Malachite) y su destino no cambió.

 **Preguntas para ustedes** **:**

¿Cómo creen que se podría haber evitado el sacrificio de Lapis?

¿Cómo creen que sea su regreso cuando deje de ser Malachite?

¿Habrá un sacrificio más grande para su muerte o se unirá a las Crystal Gems?

¿Cuál creen que sea el regalo que le da Peridot? ( _Si vieron el avance filtrado, si no les invito a verlos buscando en Youtube: Steven Universe Barn Mates leak_ )

¡Eso es todo amigos! "Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: el regreso de…"

PD: Sé que tengo reviews, pero los responderé cuando llegue a los 40, téngame paciencia.


	17. Cap 17: Rainbow Quartz II

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA** **(No saltear por favor)**

 **Nota de traductora:** Ha habido un cambio en el nombre original de la historia, y ahora el nombre pasa de "Becoming One: The birth of a fusion" a "Becoming One: Origins of a fusion".

 **Nota de autora (Traducida):** Afortunadamente, tuviste unas hermosas vacaciones y te estas preparando para el nuevo Steven Bomb 4. Aquí está Rainbow Quartz II, o Pearl y Steven fusionándose, pedido muchas veces por Cfintimidator. Recuerden dejarme una sugerencia para otra fusión en un PM o un review.

 _Sin más que decir ¡A LEER!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 17** **:** **RAINBOW QUARTZ II** **(** **Cuarzo arcoíris II** **)**

-¿Por favor?-

-No-

-¿Por favor?-

-No-

-¿POR FAVOR?-

-Absolutamente no, Steven- Ordenó Pearl y su cara cayó en sus manos. Esto se estaba volviendo frustrante.

-Ya me puedo fusionar con Connie- Lloriqueó Steven. -¿Por qué no puedo intentarlo con ustedes otra vez chicas?-

-Es solo que tu cuerpo no está hecho de luz como el mío y teóricamente, una fusión entre un cuerpo orgánico y uno inorgánico es simplemente imposible- Manifestó Pearl. Su gema brilló y proyectó un holograma azul pálido para demostrarlo.

-No más lecciones- Se quejó Amethyst desde la cocina, tomando algunos snacks y tratando de ofrecerle a Peridot una copa de pudding. –Creo que lo entiende-

Pearl rodó los ojos e hizo desaparecer sus hologramas.

Steven, por su parte, suspiró y clavó su mirada en el suelo. –Es solo que creí que podría ser como mi mamá y convertirme en Rainbow Quartz-

El niño escuchó todo acerca de la fusión que Pearl y su mamá crearon. Rainbow Quartz se veía imponente en los videos que su padre le mostró y luego se dio cuenta de que quizá podría crearla también, ya que poseía la gema de su madre.

-Tú ya has experimentado la fusión antes- Informó Pearl. –Y amas ser Stevonnie-

-¿Pero y si puedo convertirme en una mujer más gigante?- Reflexionó Steven. –Quiero volverme aún más poderoso de lo que ya soy. Quiero experimentar la fusión con una gema de verdad-

Pearl comenzó a inquietarse. El anhelo de Steven le recordaba algo. No a los extraños intentos de Greg por fusionarse con Rose hace algunas décadas atrás o más. Mucho antes de eso, Steven trajo de vuelta su memoria de cuando estaba en Homeworld; ella siendo una inútil Pearl saltando a cada oportunidad que su maestra Rose le daba para ser una verdadera gema guerrera. Le recordaba a ella misma siendo muy entusiasta cuando Rose le ofrecía su mano para fusionarse, o siendo aún más entusiasta cuando Rose le enseñó a invocar un arma, sostener una espada, y cada estrategia de batalla. Por eso ella era tan entusiasta de enseñarle a Steven la forma de volverse una gema guerrera, así ella podría ser la maestra esta vez, por eso ella tenía el placentero sentimiento de ser una mentora para un estudiante al que amaba mucho. Recordaba sentirse muy poderosa cuando se fusionaba con un cuarzo como Rose, le gustaba ser igual a ella, a pesar de que toda su vida le dijeron que no lo era. Rose era la única que creía que ella era capaz. Y al ver los ojos optimistas de Steven le ofrecía una ventana a su propia imagen hace seis mil de años atrás. Además, ella odiaba decepcionarlo.

-No te preocupes Steven- Confortó la fusión al niño del cuarzo –Solo no estamos seguras si eres capaz de…-

-¡Él es totalmente capaz!- Dejó salir Pearl. El resto de las Crystal Gems giraron a verla.

-Como sea, ¿Qué pasó con el "teóricamente su cuerpo no puede fusionarse con el mío"?- Amethyst imitó la voz de Pearl, pero Peridot fue la única que se rio.

-Este es un experimento científico- Se excusó Pearl. –Podemos poner a prueba las limitaciones de la habilidad para fusionarse de Steven. Deberíamos siempre permitir esta clase de pruebas-

Amethyst y Peridot se rascaron la cabeza ante la hipocresía de Pearl. A Steven no le importó del todo, él estaba saltando de la emoción por la idea de fusionarse con Pearl. Mientras que todos los demás estaban confundidos, Garnet entendió el repentino cambio de parecer de Pearl. Ella estuvo ahí (Bueno, sus dos partes estuvieron ahí) para presenciar a una Pearl mucho más joven estando emocionada cuando iba a fusionarse. La gema de fusión sonrió para ella misma, orgullosa tanto de Pearl como de Steven.

Garnet, Amethyst y Peridot se pararon detrás mientras Steven y Pearl se estiraban antes de fusionarse.

-Apuesto a que nada pasa- Susurró Peridot dándole un codazo a su amiga cuarzo púrpura.

-Es Steven de quien hablamos- Regañó Garnet a la antigua técnica de Homeworld –Él siempre nos sorprende-

Steven bailó con su propio estilo, de un modo infantil y gracioso mientras Pearl giraba con elegancia. Pronto, los dos compañeros de equipo giraron hacia el otro y Steven tomó las manos de Pearl, la gema blanca lo giró y luego lo levantó en sus brazos mientras sus gemstones brillaban y los envolvía en un aura cálida.

Para la sorpresa de todas las Crystal Gems (Especialmente Pearl), Rainbow Quartz apareció de la luz, tan alta y elegante como Garnet y Amethyst la recordaban. Definitivamente, habían algunas diferencias: su cabello seguía siendo blanco y rosa, pero ahora llegaba hasta la barbilla y estaba arreglado en rizos bien definidos. Su ropa no era más estilo disco, y en vez de eso fue reemplazado por un leotardo apretado rosa oscuro y adornado con estrellas y una larga faja con un moño. Su traje tenía las mangas de la remera de Steven y Shorts azul oscuros. Sus zapatos eran una mezcla de los zapatos de ballet de Pearl y las chanclas de Steven.

-Rainbow Quartz- Exhaló Garnet.

La fusión rosa giró en si misma con regocijo. –Soy una mujer gigante- Chilló ella, su voz volviéndose del tono de Steven.

Amethyst soltó una risita al ver la sonrisa de Garnet y Peridot la miró como si estuviese loca, mayormente quizá porque la joven gema verde nunca vio a la fusión permanente sonreír.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Garnet, aun sonriendo como loca, y sosteniendo las manos de Rainbow Quartz.

-Poderosa- Respondió ella.

Después de unos pocos momentos de deleite, Rainbow Quartz se des fusionó, revelando a Pearl sosteniendo a su pequeño Steven en brazos.

-Eso fue asombroso- Gritó Steven, abrazando a Pearl.

-Estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado- Respondió la gema pálida. Ella nunca se dio cuenta cuanto la admiraba Steven desde ahora. Ese sentimiento cumplió algunos de sus deseos secretos.

-Por eso eres mi favorita Pearl- Gritó Steven, ni siquiera dándose cuenta de lo que dijo.

-¿Qué?- Respondió Amethyst, decaída. -¡Creí que yo era tu favorita!-

-Creí que siempre estabas orgulloso de mi- Murmuró Garnet, su estoicismo escondía sus repentinos celos.

-Siempre creí que yo era su favorita- Gritó Peridot, ganándose algunas miradas. -¿Qué?-

-Tal vez, él debería fusionarse conmigo- Soltó Amethyst, tirando del joven semi-gema. -¿No suena eso divertido, Steven?-

-Soy mucho más experimentada que tú- Interrumpió Garnet, sorprendiéndose a sí misma con su competitividad.

Incluso Peridot se pegó al brazo de Steven –Admítelo, soy tu favorita-

Mientras las demás discutían sobre quien será la compañera de fusión de Steven, (Mientras discutían también el título de ser su favorita) Pearl sonreía para sí misma. No solo porque Steven había la había declarado como su favorita, sino también porque fue capaz de volverse Rainbow Quartz otra vez.

* * *

 **Adelanto siguiente capitulo:** "Aprendiendo a confiar"

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Chicos me encantó la interacción que tuvimos en "Lovemaking Consequences" y me gustaría que eso se repita aquí. La razón por la que dejo preguntas es porque quiero interactuar con ustedes tal y como lo hacemos en el fic antes mencionado. Dónde ustedes me preguntan las dudas que tengan, o me dicen que tal les pareció o como ya vieron a alguien le contesté a una broma (No muerdo… a veces (?)) Nadie está obligado a nada, pero me gusta sentirme cercana a mis lectores, sin nada más que decir, ¡nos leemos luego!

 **Mi opinión:** awwww, capitulo tan tierno que me dará diabetes (?) Fue hermoso, y realmente es un capítulo que me gustaría Rebecca lo lea y diga ¡Hagámoslo! (Lo sé, lo sé, ¡déjenme soñar!) Debo hacer especial énfasis en como la autora habló de los sentimientos de Pearl sobre Rose y el fusionarse con ella. Me gustaría que eso en la serie se vea más en enfoque (Quizá lo veremos cuando se conozca como llegó Pearl a manos de Rose) ¿Qué creen ustedes?

¿Cómo creen ustedes que llegó Pearl a manos de Rose?

¿Acaso Pearl era de White Diamond (Por su piel, como vimos con las Pearls azul y amarilla) o de Pink Diamond (Por el rombo rosa en su traje espacial)?


	18. Cap 18: Iolite (Iolita)

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA** **(No saltear por favor)**

 **Nota de traductora:** Ha habido un cambio en el nombre original de la historia, y ahora el nombre pasa de "Becoming One: The birth of a fusion" a "Becoming One: Origins of a fusion".

 **Nota de autora (Traducida):** Gracias Djkitten07 por esta sugerencia de una fusión entre Lapis y Garnet. ¡Espero que te guste!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18** **:** **IOLITE** **(** **Iolita** **)**

-¿Estas siendo forzada a quedarte así?- Le preguntó Lapis a Garnet, quien ya había regresado de una misión solitaria y salió a tomar aire fresco.

La fusión magenta fue sorprendida por Lapis hablando con ella. Desde que las Crystal Gems la rescataron de estar encadenada en el fondo del océano con Jasper (Quien actualmente está viviendo dentro de una burbuja), Lapis solo se sentía a gusto hablando con Steven. Obviamente, ella no era bienvenida en Homeworld de nuevo, así que la gema de agua no tenía donde ir de todos modos. El templo de Crystal era su única opción; era eso o dejarla vagar por el espacio. Steven no quería eso para la gema que se sacrificó su libertad por él. Pero los nuevos acuerdos de convivencia no eran precisamente cómodos para las Crystal Gems y las Homeworld Gems.

-¿Ser forzada a estar cómo?- Preguntó Garnet mirando el océano.

-Estar fusionada todo el tiempo- Respondió Lapis. -¿Estás haciendo esto solo para proteger a Steven y a tus amigas?-

-No es así- Respondió la fusión. –Soy una fusión pero no por deber o protección; permanecí fusionada porque quiero-

-Posiblemente eso no sea saludable- Argumentó la gema de agua. –Estas encerrando a los dos individuos dentro de ti-

-No soy esa clase de fusión- Objetó Garnet. –Ruby y Sapphire eligieron estar así-

-¿Pero qué es lo que ganan de esta decisión?- Preguntó Lapis. –Si la respuesta es nada, han perdido su libertad de ser individuales-

-Ruby y Sapphire no me forman por rencor o desesperación- Explicó Garnet. –Ellas eligen fusionarse porque no quieren perderse la una a la otra. Su lazo es tan profundo; que nunca quieren separarse. Por eso, soy el símbolo de su amor, y solo soy tan fuerte como su relación. Así es como funcionan las fusiones; su fuerza no viene del poder de sus componentes, su fuerza viene del amor que se tienen entre sí-

-¿Entonces Ruby y Sapphire nunca quieren separarse?- Cuestionó Lapis.

-No- Respondió la fusión. –Porque ellas usan su libertad para estar juntas para siempre, porque quieren ser libres para amar sin que nadie les diga lo contrario-

-Sigo sin creer que sea sano querer estar fusionadas para siempre- Dijo Lapis. –Suena a encarcelamiento-

Garnet solo sabía que la verdadera razón por la que Lapis sentía eso era porque era una gema de Homeworld, y las gemas de Homeworld nunca experimentaron una fusión real hecha con amor y consentimiento en vez de urgencia y pánico. Esa clase de fusiones son cárceles; porque carecen de la verdadera intimidad y confianza que puedes obtener de las fusiones. ¿Por qué Malachite fue vencida tan fácilmente por las Crystal Gems? Porque una vez que Lapis la dejo ir, Malachite ya no era poderosa porque perdió el único propósito para el que fue creada. Porque fusiones como ella pueden tener impresionante tamaño y habilidades, pero la hostilidad entre sus componentes es su mayor debilidad.

-Tú nunca has experimentado una verdadera fusión- Dijo Garnet.

-¿De qué hablas?- Dijo Lapis. –Claro que sí-

-Una verdadera fusión está hecha de una decisión. Una verdadera fusión está hecha de consentimiento y confianza en vez de desesperación ¿Alguna vez has experimentado eso?- Dijo Garnet.

Lapis se inquietó. –No, no lo he hecho. Pero honestamente, nunca he conocido a nadie en quien pueda confiar-

Garnet levantó la mano. –Puedes confiar en mí. Te mereces una verdadera experiencia de primera mano-

Lapis retrocedió un paso. –Simplemente no puedo. No después de… ya sabes qué-

-Puedo prometerte que no será para nada como eso- Ofreció Garnet.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó Lapis.

-Por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, no quiero lastimarte como Jasper- Respondió Garnet.

La gema azul era cautelosa, especialmente porque la mayoría de sus experiencias le enseñaron que la confianza era algo variable, pero aun así aceptó la mano de Garnet. Si la fusión podía mantener a Ruby y Sapphire felices y juntas, tal vez no era tan terrible acto.

Las dos gemas unieron sus manos y comenzaron a bailar. Justo cuando se sincronizaban con la otra, Steven salió.

-Oye Lapis, tienes que ver esto…- El niño soltó el paquete de amigos marinos al ver lo que las dos gemas estaban haciendo. – ¡Olvida lo que dije; esto es mejor!- Él se tiró a la arena para ver a la mujer gigante tomar forma.

Una fusión de cuatro brazos casi del tamaño de Sardonyx se formó en la playa. Ella poseía piel color índigo y cabello de textura variable del color de la medianoche que fluía desde sus hombros como agua cayendo de una cascada. Su esbelto y curvo cuerpo estaba vestido con una fluyente túnica azul oscura con el símbolo de estrella de Garnet y el diamante de Lapis. Sus dos pares de ojos estaban escondidos debajo de unos visores oscuros y un quinto ojo parpadeó en la cabeza de la fusión.

 _Iolite._

Los ojos de Steven se iluminaron y se subió a la mano de Iolita cuando ella se lo ofreció.

-¿Cómo te sientes Lapis?- Preguntó Steven.

Dentro de Iolite, Lapis esperaba sentirse atrapada, pérdida sin su individualidad, pero no sintió nada de eso. En vez de eso, se sintió amada, que no estaría sola nunca más.


	19. Cap 19: Jade (Yeid)

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA** **(No saltear por favor)**

 **Nota de autora (Traducida):** Okey, ¡Lo hice durante el Steven Bomb sin morir! ¡Alábenme, Alábenme! Descubrí un montón de cosas también: Steven es un mes más grande que yo (Cumpliré 14 el siguiente mes), Connie AÚN no conocerá a Peridot, Ruby y Sapphire siempre mandarán como mi OTP (One True Pairing), algunos de mis mejores canon fueron destrozados, Opal por fin hará otro cameo, Yellow Diamond está loca y es algo difícil de ver en mi opinión (No me maten), Peridot ya es una Crystal Gem oficial, estoy obsesionada con Yellow Pearl y Blue Pearl, y estuvimos muy cerca de ver la fusión de Peridot y Garnet. Afortunadamente, el Steven Bomb curó mi bloqueo de escritor y por fin estoy actualizando. Aquí esta Jade, la fusión que debimos ver en "Log date 7152" ¡Hagámoslo!

 **OTP:** Para el que no lo sabe, la definición de OTP es "One True Pairing" (Un emparejamiento o una pareja real) y es el término para las parejas que ya están definidas en las series, mangas, anime, etc. _Ruby x Sapphire_ y _Rose x Greg_ son los únicos ejemplos de esto por el  momento. Ya que aunque hay sentimientos entre Steven y Connie no son pareja aún, lo mismo para Saddie y Lars.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 19** **:** **JADE** **(** **Yeid** **)**

-¿Estás segura que estás lista para hacerlo esta vez?- Preguntó Garnet.

-Sí, ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!- Respondió Peridot. –Quiero decir, si el Steven-Quiero decir, Steven, puede hacerlo entonces ¡TIENE que ser fácil!-

-Okey. Steven, pon la música-

El joven híbrido gema asintió y chilló con emoción cuando Peridot y Garnet comenzaron a bailar. Después de mucho debate, Peridot decidió no usar los zancos de lata y luego tomó algunas lecciones de baile rápidas con Pearl. Steven apenas podía contener su emoción.

" _Peridot ha avanzado tan rápido"_ pensó él. _"Finalmente, ya es una de nosotras"._

Garnet giró a su compañera verde y la envolvió en sus brazos. Peridot apretó los dientes y trató de mantenerse enfocada. Honestamente, a ella nunca le fue permitida esta clase de intimidad en Homeworld, y francamente, no sabía qué hacer con se supone que debiese hacer este tipo de cosas, no se supone que debiese volverse cercana a otra gema. Todo se sentía muy avanzado para ella, y Peridot se consideraba a sí misma _muy_ adaptable. No se supone que fuese difícil, muchas gemas a su alrededor lo hacían todo el tiempo, pero entonces ¿Por qué era tan distinto para ella?

" _Es una parte de la experiencia de La Tierra"_ Siguió canturreando Peridot para sí misma dentro de su cabeza. " _No debería ser la gran cosa"_

Pero su constante sudoración y sus inquietas pisadas decían otra cosa.

Garnet sabía que Peridot estaba nerviosa, especialmente porque la técnica verde seguía mordiéndose el labio para evitar gritar. Eso realmente le recordó a Garnet a sus dos mitades, y a las memorias que sus componentes compartían dentro de ella. Sapphire nunca había experimentado la fusión hasta que Ruby evitó las huellas del destino y se fusionó con ella por accidente. La diplomática azul fue sorprendida por los resultados y su opinión sobre la fusión había cambiado completamente. Ruby nunca había sido íntimamente cercana hacia otra gema hasta el accidente y ella se estaba cuestionando a sí misma. Pero una vez que las dos descaradas gemas se unieron, la fusión se volvió una rutina diaria, y una parte esencial de sus vidas. Se sentían tan cómodas la una con la otra que no podían imaginarse a sí mismas haciendo nada más. Ruby y Sapphire trabajaron muy duro para perfeccionar a Garnet y eventualmente se quedaron de esa forma para siempre. Peridot nunca supo de qué era capaz la fusión y le asustaba que pudiera hacer con ella. Pero Garnet sabía que Peridot estaría bien, mejor incluso, una vez que sepa lo que la fusión realmente hace, simplemente fisgoneando en el futuro. Y vio a Peridot disfrutando la fusión.

-No te preocupes- Calmó Garnet a su compañera de fusión. –No te lastimaré-

Peridot levantó la ceja pero comenzó a sentirse de acuerdo. Ella se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos cuando Garnet la inclinó. Peridot jadeó una vez al sentir que se transformaba en luz y se unía con la forma de Garnet. Una silueta de luz brillante se formó y luego se desvaneció para revelar a una gema de fusión que era al menos una cabeza más alta que Opal. Ella poseía piel granate y cabello verde oscuro que terminaba en puntas afiladas similares al cabello de Peridot. Sus cuatro ojos verdes grisáceos estaban escondidos por un par de visores verdes oscuros y usaba guantes sin dedos en sus cuatro brazos.

 _Jade._

-Mujer gigante- Chilló Steven con emoción mientras corría a los brazos de Jade.

La fusión sonrió como loca. –Esto se siente increíble- Habló Jade con entusiasmo, su voz recordaba a la de Peridot.

La expresión de Jade cambió a una de superioridad. –Te dije que no dolería- Se respondió Jade a sí misma, con la voz de Garnet.

-Me fui…Pero sigo aquí- Respondió Peridot a través de la boca de Jade.

-Pero no la dejaremos ir aún- Respondió Garnet desde la profundidad de Jade.

Jade cerró los ojos e invocó dos pares de guantes nuevos, de alguna forma más fuertes que los guantes de Garnet.

-OMG- Habló Steven con entusiasmo, sus ojos se volvieron estrellas.

-¡Ha! ¡Soy una guerrera!- Gritó Jade; su voz cambió a la de Peridot de nuevo. Luego destruyó una escalera cercana con un golpe de dos de sus brazos. Jade hizo desaparecer sus guantes y tocó el techo del granero que estaba detrás de ella. -¡Y soy alta de nuevo!-

Luego de jugar por ahí, y Steven dándole a Jade muchas cosas para romper, Jade finalmente se des fusionó, a regañadientes.

-¡No puedo creer que nunca antes me fusioné!- Gritó Peridot. -¡Eso fue increíble!-

-Sabía que lo harías- Respondió Garnet.

Luego, Steven envolvió tanto a Garnet como a Peridot en un abrazo de oso. -¡Es tan genial que sean amigas ahora!-

Peridot gruñó pero aceptó el abrazo. Luego, miró a Garnet y dijo: -Y fue bueno conocer a Ruby y Sapphire también-8

Garnet sonrió y respondió: -Le gustó a ellas también-

* * *

 **Próximamente:** "una fusión muy familiar"

 **ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE:** Chicos ¿Lo vieron? ¿¡Lo vieron!? Salieron dos sneak peeks de SU nuevos de los episodios "Barn Mates" y "Super watermelon Island" La primera son Lapis, (¡Si, lapis!), Peridot y Steven huyendo de una nave gigante y la otra es Alexandrite vs. Malachite ¡Mírenlos!

 **ANUNCIO 2:** Sé que no lo hice antes, así que lo hago ahora ¡Gracias, miles de gracias a los 15 que me agregaron a favoritos, los 13 followers (se les avisa por e-mail que subí un cap nuevo)Con su apoyo, cariño y confianza de a poco esta familia va creciendo. Es un logro para mí, y por supuesto los 38 reviews hasta ahora. Todas estas personas que me apoyan me animan a no abandonar la traducción. ¡Los amo! ¡Gracias!


	20. Cap 20: Greven

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA** **(No saltear por favor)**

 **Nota de autora (Traducida):** Me di cuenta de que eventualmente me quedaré sin gemas (Tal vez no ahora, pero probablemente sí en el futuro) Por eso ya podría ser el momento de que Steven se fusione con otro humano del show, así que ¿Por qué no empezar por su papá? No olviden dejarme sugerencias en los review (Me estoy quedando sin ideas)

 **Nota de traductora:** Este es uno de los pocos capítulos que tienen relación con otro capítulo. Por un comentario de Steven parece ser la continuación de Rainbow Quartz II.

 **Nota de traductora 2:** Corregido el error en la numeración de los 2 capítulos anteriores.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 20** **:** **GREVEN**

-Espera ¿Ahora puedes fusionarte con las Crystal Gems?- Gritó Greg. Él y su hijo estaban viendo _Crying Breakfast Friends_ en el lavado de autos, comiendo Chips y mirando al Waffle triste y a la llorona huevera llorar a mares.

-Sí, ¡Y logré fusionarme en Rainbow Quartz con Pearl!- Respondió Steven ansioso. -¡Fue tan genial tener cuatro ojos! ¡Era una persona totalmente nueva!-

-Wow, realmente te estás acostumbrado a tus poderes- Dijo Greg. El deteriorado adulto de mediana edad se sintió un poco dejado atrás ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo tiene con Steven antes de que se vuelva un adulto hecho y derecho? Cuando Steven era más joven, Greg podía estar con él 24/7, antes cuando el híbrido estaba más interesado en ser un niño y tontear por ahí. Ahora, la gema-híbrido adolecente estaba se estaba volviendo más serio y caminaba a lo largo de un camino que Greg no podía seguir. Pronto, Greg no sería nada más que una pérdida en el negocio de las gemas de Steven.

-¡Lo sé! Es increíble ¿Verdad?- Gritó Steven.

-Sí, seguro lo es- Mintió Greg. Si tan solo Steven pudiese volver a ser un niño pequeño de nuevo, amante de la diversión y reconfortante, de esa forma Greg podría sentirse mejor sobre dejar ir a su hijo. El status de Greg como un humano lo ordenaba como el segundo lugar en las prioridades de la vida de su hijo, y lo hacía sentirse como que se estaba quedando en el camino del potencial del pequeño Universe.

-Aunque ¿Cómo se siente la fusión?- Dijo Greg con rapidez una vez que los créditos finales de la serie comenzaron a aparecer.

-Es como sí desaparecieras por un momento, pero luego ves a través de un par de ojos totalmente nuevos. Como sí… Tú fueses aún tú pero también la mitad de algo mucho mejor, más fuerte, y sientes a la otra persona al lado tuyo, alguien a quien no puedes ver pero sigue ahí… ¿Eso tiene sentido?- Preguntó Steven.

-No del todo- Dijo Greg. –Pero ninguna de esas cosas de gemas tiene sentido para mí. No tengo que entender tampoco; soy un humano, por eso no puedo participar en nada de eso-

-¡Pero ser un humano es genial también!- Chilló Steven. –Soy la mitad de uno. No sabes lo difícil que es con las misiones y los entrenamientos, y cuando eres un humano, tienes que divertirte-

-Las gemas pueden hacer cosas asombrosas, como pelear monstruos y enormes naves alienígenas sin recibir un solo rasguño, todo lo que estoy haciendo es mirar. Y a veces, no puedo evitarlo, pero siento que estoy siendo dejado en el camino- Suspiró Greg. -¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, no dije nada-

Steven bajó la mirada a su gema, teniendo pulso como si fuese un segundo latido. Recordó esos años anteriores donde él simplemente estaba allí para entretener a las gemas y mostrarles algunas cosas de humanos. Era como si fuese inútil para el equipo, siendo llevado a la fuerza porque la gema de su madre existía en él. Greg había estado con las gemas por décadas, viéndolas ir y venir, siendo humano. Él no pudo experimentar verlas pasar las mil y una, y eso lo hacía diferente.

-¿Sabes qué que papá? Puedes participar en cosas de gemas esta vez- Dijo Steven.

-¿Cómo? Soy un humano ¿Recuerdas?- Preguntó Greg.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me fusioné con Connie? Tal vez pueda funcionar con todos los humanos- Sugirió Steven.

-¿Fusionarme contigo?- Dejó salir Greg.

-Será divertido papá- Prometió el niño. –Puedes experimentar la magia-

-Bueno, entonces, ¡Pongamos la música! ¡Bailemos!- Gritó Greg.

Una de las canciones de _Philosophy majors_ chilló en el reproductor de música de Greg mientras Steven y su papá unían sus manos.

-¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?- Preguntó Greg.

-Tanto como tú creas en mí- Respondió Steven y los dos hombres Universe comenzaron a bailar.

Una cálida luz se emitió desde la gema de Steven, envolviéndolo a él y a su padre y ambos tocaron y destruyeron una guitarra invisible. De pronto, Steven y Greg desaparecieron y de alguna forma un hombre alto y con sobrepeso con largos rizos negros tomó su lugar. Una gemstone rosa brillaba en su ombligo.

-¡Lo hice!- Gritó la fusión 75% humana, casi tropezando. Fue una experiencia totalmente nueva a través de unos ojos totalmente nuevos. Él no sabía cómo era exactamente, pero sabía que era una fusión, una gema, y un humano al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo que mostrarle a las gemas- Declaró la fusión, mirando hacia el Templo de Cristal.

x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x

-¡Greg! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi bebé?- Chilló Pearl mientras la fusión explicaba algunas cosas.

-¡Oh, por mis estrellas! ¿Cómo es esto posible?- Sollozó Pearl. -¿Sabes qué? ¡No respondas eso!-

-¡Ha, esto es tan genial!- Rio Amethyst. –Por la presente te apodo, ¡Greven Universe!-

-Siempre supe que podrías hacerlo, Mr. Universe- Sonrió Garnet.


	21. Cap 21: Charoite (Charoíta)

**- NOTA DE TRADUCTORA**

 **Nota de autora (Traducida):** Ya que todos quieren una fusión Lapis/Steven, aquí está. Además, Cartoon Network lo arruinó, revelando que Lapis será liberada, de alguna forma está con las Crystal Gems, y Peridot está tratando de arreglarse con ella por el asunto de "Te puse en prisión y te arrastré a La Tierra en contra de tu voluntad" ¡Y Steven la está ayudando! No te preocupes Steven, que Lapis y Peridot se vuelvan amigas será fácil, solo tomará un episodio. Hacer que Lapis perdone a las Crystal Gems tomará al menos tres Steven Bombs. ¡Vamos allá!

 **Nota de traductora:** Seguramente responderé los reviews en el próximo episodio.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 21** **:** **CHAROITE** **(** **Charoíta** **)**

-Se llaman stickers- Explicó Steven a Lapis, quien estaba poniendo stickers de _Crying Breakfast Friends_ en todo su brazo. –Los colecciono-

Los dos amigos estaban en la playa mientras el resto de las Crystal Gems estaban en una misión. Steven había juntado inmediatamente algunas piezas de cultura de La Tierra para mostrarle a Lapis, esperanzado de que eso la ayude a animarse en su estado actual.

-Entonces ¿Tú coleccionas imágenes de objetos y alimentos torturados por diversión?- Preguntó Lapis.

-Pues- Murmuró Steven. –El show es sobre más que eso. Verás…-

-No estoy interesada en tu televisión terrestre- Lo interrumpió Lapis. –Peridot ya me está forzando a ver _Camp Pining Hearts_ con ella-

-Bueno, al menos ustedes dos se están llevando bien- Aclaró Steven.

-Solo porque estamos aquí por la misma razón- Dijo Lapis. –No podemos dejar este planeta. Aunque, no puedo creer que ella tuvo las agallas para decirle a Yellow Diamond idiota. Eso es peor de lo que hice-

Steven puso su libro de stickers de nuevo en la mochila hamburguesa. Aún no podía hacer que Lapis no entienda lo grandiosa que era La Tierra. También trató de hacer que ella lea _Unfamiliar Familiar_ con él _,_ pero ella tampoco entendió el concepto (Ella no sabía que era un halcón, y tomaba mucho tiempo explicarle). Luego le mostró las películas de _Dog-copter_ , pero Lapis se volvió loca cuando se mostró la guerra distópica. Era cierto; la única razón por la que ella se quedó con él y las Crystal Gems era porque no tenía otra opción. Quería que fuese feliz en La Tierra, pues odiaba que ella sufriese por su culpa.

( **Nota de Traductora:** Distópica:viene de distopía, ciudad ficticia que en general es indeseable en sí misma. Suele darse en novelas y películas)

-Bueno, adivina que tiene La Tierra que Homeworld no tiene- Dijo Steven.

-¿Personas que no quieren matarme?- Respondió Lapis.

-Bueno, cierto- Respondió Lapis. –Pero, en realidad estaba hablando sobre música. Es asombrosa. Mi papá hace canciones muy geniales y las Crystal Gems y yo amamos cantar-

-No estoy segura de querer escuchar algo que los humanos inventaron- Dijo Lapis. –Todo aquí es o muy primitivo o muy confuso-

-Es muy genial, lo prometo- Dijo Steven. Él sacó su celular y lo prendió. Lapis gañó una vez que la luz se prendió.

( **Nota de Traductora:** Gañir:gruñido por miedo o pena)

-¿Qué pasa?- Chilló Steven.

-Perdón- Explicó Lapis una vez que logró controlarse. –Por un momento, creí que eso era un desestabilizador de gemas. Es solo que se iluminó y me asustó-

Steven no podía creer que en Homeworld, todo fuese un arma. Lapis estaba preocupada por todo en la casa de playa. Una vez creyó que el microondas era una bomba de tiempo. Después de todo lo que atravesó, era difícil para ella darse cuenta que nada le haría daño allí.

-Aquí hay una canción que podría gustarte- Dijo Steven. Luego toco una canción de rock muy fuerte que retumbo en los parlantes, casi rompiéndole los tímpanos.

-¡Apágalo! ¡Apágalo!- Chilló Lapis.

Steven apagó la canción frenéticamente. -Lo siento- Se disculpó luego.

-¿Sabes qué Steven?- Dijo Lapis. -Olvidémonos de las cosas de la Tierra por un tiempo. Claramente nunca voy a entenderlas-

-Oh, vamos- Gimoteó Steven. -Debe haber algo que puedas disfrutar ¿No hay _nada_ en Homeworld que sea similar a la Tierra?-

-Bueno, supongo que hay algo que tanto La Tierra como Homeworld tienen. Es bailar- Respondió Lapis. -Pero usualmente es o un método de fusión o lo que las Pearls hacen cuando sus amas están aburridas-

-Pues, si te gusta bailar, entonces bailemos- Dijo Steven felizmente. Luego volvió a sacar su celular. -No te preocupes, puedo encontrar algo relajante aquí-

Una canción relajante de piano sonó y Steven ofreció su mano -¿Podemos?-

-Okey- Aceptó Lapis. Ella tomó la mano de Steven y dio giros sobre sí misma con él. Ambos rieron y Lapis intentó enseñarle al niño como bailar elegantemente. La gema de agua tomó al niño en sus brazos y lo inclinó. Ambos se estaban divirtiendo mucho por lo que no notaron que una luz blanca los cubría, uniéndolos en la misma forma.

Una fusión que era tres cuartas partes gema, y una cuarta parte humano, aproximadamente del tamaño de Garnet se paró en la playa. Vestía un top índigo escotado en la espalda con una estrella estampada y un par de shorts holgados que imitaban una falda. Un moño azul oscuro yacía atado alrededor de su cuello y su cabello ondeado era de un violeta profundo, que le llegaba hasta la barbilla. Su piel era azul oscura violácea y solo poseía un par de ojos azul oscuros y un par de brazos. El único indicador de que ella era una fusión eran sus dos gemas, que ahora eran violeta oscuro, una incrustada en su ombligo, y la otra en su espalda, que se veía a través del top.

Charoite era el nombre registrado en la mente de la fusión, identificándola.

-¿Nosotros-yo hice-qué acaba de pasar?- Tartamudeó Charoite.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Nos fusionamos!- Se respondió repentinamente a sí misma.

-¡Nunca me dijiste que podríamos fusionarnos!- Gritó Lapis dentro de Charoite, conversando consigo misma.

-Tú nunca preguntaste- Respondió Steven a través de la boca de la fusión.

-¿Tú crees que podamos…?- Preguntó Lapis.

-Veamos- La interrumpió Steven, o en realidad a él mismo. Era confuso.

La fusión violácea cerró los ojos y se calmó. Ella no era Steven, tampoco era Lapislázuli. Ella era Charoite. Con el simple pensamiento, Charoite invocó un par de brillantes alas hechas de agua. Luego aleteó y comenzó a elevarse rozando el suelo. Ella chilló de la emoción.

-¡Soy una fusión!- Gritó Charoite con emoción.

* * *

 **IMPORTANTE** **(No saltear por favor)**

 **Actualización:** ¡Hola a todos! Uff lo sé, no actualicé tan rápido como solía hacerlo a pesar de que hace rato había llegado a los 40 reviews. Y es porque estuve con asuntos universitarios (Inscripción, papeleo, demás cosas) y además buscando a ver si se sabía algo del Steven Bomb 5 (Nada aún). En el siguiente mensaje les facilitó la información de que fue lo que pasó con esas promos, el que no lo sabe puede leerlo a continuación, y el que lo sabe ya, bueno nada. En el siguiente capítulo respondo los reviews sin falta, ya que si lo hago ahora este mensaje se hará muy largo y probablemente muchos lo salteen.

 **Información sobre las promos filtradas:** El tema es el siguiente, Cartoon Network (Abrevio: CN) tiene distintas… (Vamos a decirle "sedes" para que se entienda fácilmente) CN UK (United Kingdom: Reino Unido) recibió las escenas de los próximos capítulos del Steven Bomb 5 y sin autorización previa de CN (Que vendría a ser la principal porque en se producen la mayor parte de las series) subió las escenas como Sneak peeks para el canal de su país, revelando dos datos de suma importancia para el avance de la serie (los cuales no diré porque ya he visto gente muy enojada por el Spoiler masivo)Obviamente esto no tardó en difundirse en la redes y estar disponible en YouTube. ¿Cuál es el problema? Generalmente Rebecca Sugar elige muy bien las escenas para darnos emoción pero no decirnos nada. Sin embargo, las escenas que CN UK subió son un spoiler demasiado grande y que arruina toda la emoción de lo que pasará (Desgraciadamente yo ya lo sé)

SIN EMBARGO: Ese fue el problema mayor, más problemático que el spoiler en sí, fue que esa escena no tenía formato de promo, era solo una escena del capítulo y encima filtrado mucho antes de tiempo ¿Se entiende? No hay noticias aún de cuando estrenará el Steven Bomb 5 pero si se sabe que será un Steven Bomb debido a un tweet. Hay quienes creen que fue adrede, y otros que piensan que fue un error al subir el archivo, pero seguramente es un error que le costará a alguien su empleo. Son libres de comentarme lo que creen de todo esto, yo por mi parte, me reservo mis pensamientos.

Gracias por leer.


	22. Cap 22:Green Tourmaline(Turmalina verde)

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA** **( No saltear por favor)**

 **Nota de traductora:** Primero que nada me disculpo por lo que demoré para esta entrega pero tengo asuntos de la universidad que atender y ya no tuve tiempo de traducir rápido, pero se los compensaré. Al final de este capítulo les dejé las respuestas a sus reviews, esta vez me dieron motivación a una buena charla, y una vez más les agradezco su apoyo incondicional, sus reviews, y con los ánimos que esperan los nuevos capítulos. Recuerden que si les gustó coméntenselo a sus amigos y anímenlos a dejar reviews, entre más seamos, mejor será. A ver si podemos llegar a 50 reviews la próxima.

Por cierto, me han preguntado por privado sobre mis gustos de Steven Universe, y para que sea más cómodo y no tenga que andar respondiendo a cada MP con esas preguntas, dejaré en mi perfil una ficha con mis gustos más preguntados. Si tienen alguna pregunta que no aparece allí, pueden preguntarme por MP o Review. Muchas Gracias

* * *

 **CHAPTER 22** **:** **GREEN TOURMALINE** **( Turmalina verde) **

-Log date 7162- Recitó Peridot en su grabadora, que a regañadientes siguió usando ya que era la única cosa que la mantenía cuerda mientras pasaba el resto de su vida en la Tierra. –Steven me ha ofrecido a enseñarme más de la cultura terrestre, específicamente expandir el concepto de "música"-

-Cualquier cosa que te mantenga lejos de la televisión- Añadió Steven. Estaba un poco cansado de Peridot desapareciendo para ver _Camp Pining Hearts_ otra vez. -¡Entonces mira esto!-

Steven tomó uno de los discos de su papá, presentando a un Greg más joven manejando a través del espacio con una guitarra.

-Esa imagen es biológicamente imprecisa, los humanos no pueden respirar en el espacio- Dijo Peridot inexpresiva. –Además, no puedes tocar música en el espacio, será imposible de oír-

\- Pero aun así, sigue siendo muy cool – Respondió Steven, deslizando el CD a la camioneta. –Vas a amar la música de la Tierra-

Una canción de rock de los 80 sonó, resonando en los oídos de Peridot.

-¿Qué clase de tontería es esa?- Gritó Peridot. -¿Por qué los humanos aman tanto auto torturarse?-

-Es más divertido cuando también bailas- Explicó Steven. –Vamos, te enseñaré-

-¿A bailar?- Preguntó Peridot. Bailar era ciertamente algo en Homeworld, pero no era para gemas técnicas como ella. Y su status no le permitía ir a las reuniones de las gemas de elite. El concepto era exterior para ella.

-Yeah, es divertido, lo prometo- Le rogó Steven.

-¿Por qué insistes en enseñarme estas cosas?- Gritó Peridot.

-Porque vas a estar atrapada aquí por el resto de tu vida, también podrías tener algo de diversión mientras estas aquí- Dijo Steven.

Peridot se mordió el labio. Steven tenía razón. No había chance para ella de volver a su casa, no con su nuevo status como criminal y traidora. Ella verdaderamente estaba trabada en la Tierra. Si las Crystal Gems podían encontrar la felicidad viviendo entre despistados humanos y sus terribles gustos en cultura, quizá ella también podría.

Además, Steven estaba en lo correcto acerca de muchas cosas de la Tierra. Por eso, si él decía que bailar era divertido, quizá tuviese razón.

-Okey- Gruñó Peridot.

-Bueno, entonces solo copia mis movimientos y estarás bien- Respondió Steven con júbilo mientras subía el volumen.

Peridot luchaba por seguirle el ritmo a Steven. Era difícil para ella evitar caer al suelo del granero. Aunque una vez que Steven la dejó ser un poco en las lecciones de baile, se volvió un poco fácil para ella, incluso un poco divertido.

-Sí, le estás tomando el truco- Gritó Steven.

Él tomó las manos de Peridot y la hizo girar mientras ella chillaba de la sorpresa. El niño rio con felicidad. Peridot no pudo contenerse y le devolvió la sonrisa. Incluso ninguno de los dos notó una brillante luz rosa rodeándolos, fundiéndolos en uno.

Dos pares de ojos se abrieron mientras un híbrido tres cuartos gema, un cuarto humano juntaba sus memorias. Ella estaba tumbada en el piso del granero mientras la música rock aún sonaba. Deslizó sus dedos por su cabello, tocando abundantes rizos rubios que llegaban a su mentón. Su piel era verde pálida y cuando la fusión parpadeó, se dio cuenta de que tenía cuatro ojos. Pronto ella se paró, examinando su ropa. Una remera recortada verde clara que tenía incrustada una estrella amarilla y un diamante amarillo, un par de leggings verde oscuro, y un par de medias verdes amarillentas. Un par de visores emitieron un destello a la luz del sol poniente.

El híbrido se echó una mirada a sí misma en el espejo que estaba en la esquina del granero y gritó. Repentinamente un flash de luz la encegueció y golpeó el suelo de nuevo, esta vez por separado.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Gritó Peridot.

-No lo sé- Tartamudeó Steven mientras trataba de levantarse. Luego el niño apagó la música. –Solo estábamos bailando y luego recuerdo haber visto una luz brillante. Lo siguiente que sabía, es que vi a una persona distinta en el espejo-

-Bueno, entonces ¿Qué significa?- Preguntó Peridot una vez que Steven la ayudó a levantarse.

-Bueno… creo que nos fusionamos- Gritó Steven.

-¿Puedes fusionarte?- Chilló Peridot. -¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-No sé cómo, solo sé que puedo- Respondió Steven.

Peridot cerró los ojos. Ella recordaba haber abierto los ojos y sentir a alguien al lado de ella, compartiendo sus pensamientos, su visión y su hablar. Entonces cuando se vio a si misma siendo una persona completamente distinta, entró en pánico junto a Steven y se des fusionó. Fue una fusión corta, ella apenas podía recordar como lucía fusionada con Steven.

-Quizá ¿Podamos intentar de nuevo?- Preguntó Peridot. -¿Intencionalmente esta vez?-

-¿Realmente quieres?- Sollozó Steven, con sus ojos volviéndose estrellas.

-Bueno, podríamos intentar, pero dudo que podamos tener el mismo resultado…- Se asustó Peridot.

-¡Hagámoslo!- Gritó Steven, tomando a Peridot en un repentino estallido de fuerza.

-¡Solo bájame primero!- Chilló Peridot.

-¿Estás seguro de que recuerdas como era la danza?- Preguntó la gema verde una vez que Steven prendió la música una vez más.

-Sí, pero no importa como bailemos- Respondió Steven. –Mientras que nos conectemos mientras lo hacemos-

Peridot se mofó pero aceptó la mano extendida de Steven. Ellos giraron sobre sí mismos una vez más, recreando el primer baile que hicieron. Al principio, no pasó nada y Steven casi pierde la esperanza, pero luego la gemstone de ambos comenzó a brillar, envolviéndolos en una luz cálida y brillante.

La fusión híbrida apareció una vez más, en toda su gloria. Ella clavó la mirada en sí misma en el espejo y se observó con cuidado. El par de ojos de arriba era marrón oscuro y el par de abajo era verde pálido. A ella le faltaba la extremidad extra que muchas fusiones tenían y se veía un poco humana a pesar de su par de ojos extras y su piel verde. Su altura era casi la misma que la de Garnet y poseía dos gemstones, una incrustada en su ombligo, y la otra brillando a través de su visor en su frente.

Esa fusión eran Peridot y Steven. Pero por un momento, ella olvidó que era ellos. Pues casi sentía que era una sola persona. (Que era parte humana)

Repentinamente, unos pasos interrumpieron la concentración de la fusión.

-¡Steven! ¡Peridot!- Llamó una voz. A través de la memoria de sus componentes, la fusión reconoció la voz como Pearl.

La gema blanca chilló al ver al híbrido verde parado en el granero. Rápidamente, invocó una brillante lanza blanca en shock. -¿Quién eres?-

La fusión buscó en su memoria un nombre, una identidad. Pearl clavó la mirada en las dos gemstones del cuerpo de la fusión, las cuales eran bizarramente similares a dos gemstone que conocía.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Pearl de nuevo.

-Green Tourmaline- Respondió la fusión, identificándose a sí misma.

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews** **:**

MALDITO. HIATUS. ACABA. ACABA. ACABA (Internal screaming) Cartoon Network debería hacer una campaña que diga: ¡Basta de Hiatus! No te quedes callado (?) En fin, no tengo nada que decir de este capítulo, solo que me pareció raro que Peridot pidiese fusionarse de nuevo ¿A ustedes no?

Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí respondo sus reviews (Hace tanto que no hacía esto que no encontraba donde estaba el último que respondí XD)

 _Eggmannega4_ _:_ Todos creímos que en ese momento aparecería una fusión nueva y que sería con Garnet. No las debes Rebecca, no las debes. Pero imaginé que no pasaría porque no sé si te diste cuenta. En cada Steven Bomb aparece una fusión nueva y re-aparece una vieja (Steven Bomb 4: nueva fusión: Mega-Ruby. Fusión que reaparece: Ópalo) Y como ya había aparecido fusión nueva era raro que aparezca otra. Rebecca es troll.

Sobre el hilo cronológico de las historias que preguntaste, por algo en las **notas del principio** dice en donde su ubica la historia, para que se entienda más o menos. Las historias no siguen un orden cronológico, solo están ubicados en momentos de la historia al azar. Lee las notas del principio de cada capítulo para saber en qué momento se da cada historia.

 _Dew Rain_ _:_ Aw reviewer incondicional salvaje aparece (?) También me gustaría que Fluorite esté más tiempo o incluso que se vuelva real aunque probablemente saldría con otro nombre. No es que vea a Peridot y a Amethyst como una pareja simplemente son buenas compañeras de fusión, aunque habría que mantenerlas vigiladas, porque esas dos formarían una fusión algo incontrolable, más con mucho poder. En serio, amo esta historia, y como está Silent Intent será del gusto de ustedes también, no puedo esperar a traducírselas. Sobre el rombo en el traje espacial de Rose, Pearl pasó a "ser de Rose" después durante la rebelión, pero todo apunta a que era de White Diamond.

 _SoFiLeXa_ :Peridot y Pearl mmm. Bueno debo decir, esas dos son potencialmente buenas juntas por su inteligencia. Una fusión entre ellas sería controlada, inteligente y estratégica. Peridot respeta un poco más a Pearl pero piensa que para que algo así ocurra debe sacarse la idea de Status social que tiene en la cabeza y le costará porque es lo que tiene aprendido de su planeta natal. Para ella es como "una sirvienta rebelde" y si la admira es por haberse revelado. Yo también lo odiaba a esa creída y psicópata, pero Rebecca supo darle un factor para transformar todo lo que los fans creían de ella, y eso fue la Kawaiiosidad XD ¡Es tan adorable! Aunque no significa que la ame, pero es el elemento cómico de moda (No digas que no te reíste con el asunto de Greg y el tejado) Mi Gem favorita es por ahora, Lapis, veremos si en el Steven Bomb 5 me hace cambiar de parecer. Sin duda la fusión de Crisoprasa es una de las más esperadas por los fans que se preguntan cómo serían todas las gemas juntas fusionadas.

 _Jocker:_ Querido Jocker, gracias por mandarme tu opinión y espero volverte a ver pronto por aquí. Y si la autora supo cortar y dejar en suspenso, eso fue inteligente.

 _KND Operative Numbuh 227_ : Gracias por el aviso, como este review está siendo contestado tarde, seguro ya sabes que actualicé y ya tengo el capítulo 3 en español subido.

 _Boonnybell_ _:_ Me gustan mucho tus sugerencias de fusiones, ¿Por qué no le dejas un review a la autora original aquí? s/11559571/28/Becoming-One-Origins-of-a-Fusion Seguro toma alguna de tus ideas. A veces se tarda porque debe pensar cómo hacerlo pasar, pero seguro que la toma, a mí también me gustaría verlo pasar. Gracias por tu apoyo, sigo traduciendo por personas como tú que aprecian el esfuerzo. También quería ver cómo sería la fusión entre ellas, ¿Por qué Rebecca Zucarita, por qué? (?)

 _Reactive Quartz:_ Desgraciadamente esta respuesta a tu review ya no tendrá sentido, pero sabía ya que esa no era la fecha del Steven Bomb 5. El rumor era falso porque esa imagen era del primer Steven Bomb que fue desde el 9 al 13 Marzo de 2015 y se estrenó el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada (Full Disclosure)


	23. Cap 23: Pyrope (Piropo)

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA** **(No saltear por favor)**

 **Nota de traductora:** Hola a todos! Si gente, ¡volví! Si les pareció rara la traducción, les digo que es en serio XD. Un piropo mucho los definen como una frase cursi que se usa para enamorar, pero lo que yo no sabía era que también era un tipo de Granate (Garnet). Otro de sus nombres alternativos son: _Granate Bohemio,_ _rubí Colorado_ _,_ _rubí de Arizona_ _,_ _rubí de California_ _,_ _rubí de las Montañas Rocosas_ _,_ _rubí Elie_ _,_ _carbunclo de Bohemia_ _, y_ _rubí del cabo_

 **Nota de autora (Traducida):** ¡Me inspiré para escribir una fusión Garnet/Rose! Probablemente haré la fusión de Steven y Jasper que todos tanto quieren pronto, pero déjenme tener esto por un momento. _Toma lugar en algún momento después de que Garnet se una a las Crystal Gems_ _._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 23** **:** **PYROPE** **(** **Piropo** **)**

Garnet observaba su despareja figura en las cristalinas aguas del jardín de Rose. Sus salvajes rizos azules y rosas resaltaban contra su piel granate oscuro. Su ropa era una mezcla entre un leotardo y un traje de gala. Cada uno de sus ojos era de un color distinto: el izquierdo rojo, el derecho azul, y el tercero que estaba arriba, violeta.

Homeworld la describiría como _desagradable_ , una horrible exposición de clases mezcladas, algo que no debería existir y por lo tanto no existe.

Pero Garnet se sentía hermosa de todos modos, como una pintura única y abstracta. Ella era la primera de su clase, la primera fusión cruzada con su propio nombre, y su propia identidad. La primera fusión hecha de una emoción en vez de por una obligación.

-Parece que estas un poco más cómoda contigo misma- La voz cantarina de Rose interrumpió los pensamientos de Garnet. La imponente mujer del cuarzo se sentó al lado de Garnet. –Quería preguntarte algo-

-¿Preguntarme algo?- Tartamudeó Garnet. –Pero, no tengo ninguna respuesta sobre nada. Apenas sé nada acerca de nada ¡Literalmente nací hace algunas semanas atrás!-

Rose soltó una risita. –Pero tú si sabes algo. Sabes cómo es ser una fusión-

-¿Nunca antes te fusionaste?- Preguntó Garnet, sorprendida.

-En Homeworld, no es necesario que los cuarzos se fusionen- Explicó Rose. –Supuestamente, ya somos lo suficientemente poderosos. Además, también es innecesario; al menos eso es lo que me dijeron. Pero he aprendido que no deberías creer en todo lo que oyes. Tienes que salir y buscar la verdad. Para los Diamantes, la fusión es simplemente un arma para gemas débiles, aquellas que necesitan ser gigantes para ser capaces. Pero supe desde el principio que no era verdad. Igual, nunca encontré una chance para fusionarme-

Algo dentro de Garnet hizo click. Como si un entendimiento abrasador la hubiese golpeado como un meteorito y repentinamente estuviese cuestionándose todo. Las memorias comenzaron a resurgir, unas que no eran de las memorias de Garnet, sino de Ruby. Ruby había estado su vida entera fusionándose con completas extrañas porque pensaba que eso era lo que todos hacían. Pero no, eso era solo para las gemas que las Diamantes pensaban que lo necesitaban. Nadie se preguntaba porque no había una fusión de cuarzo en el campo de batalla. Los Diamantes pensaban que los Rubys eran incapaces comparados con los poderosos cuarzos, por eso eran animados a ser más grandes, más fuertes, a ser iguales a ellos, como si fuesen débiles por sí mismos. La furia se presentó por debajo de la expresión plácida de Garnet.

-Para ellos- Pensó Garnet con rencor. –La fusión es algo para que las gemas pequeñas sean como los cuarzos. Pero la fusión es más que ser grande. Ellos no pueden verlo. Ellos nunca vieron nada por ellos mismos. Ellos tienen sus lujosas pantallas y sus reportes, pero ninguno de ellos tiene experiencia personal. Confían en sus subordinados para ser sus ojos y oídos-

-¿Cómo es?- Preguntó Rose -¿Cómo se siente fusionarse para otra razón además de la batalla?-

-Es como- Comenzó Garnet. El sentimiento era difícil de poner en palabras, así que intentó lo mejor que pudo. –Es como si no fueses una persona del todo, eres más como un espectro de sentimientos, como una aventura. No eres controlada por dos personas, eres la representación de sus pensamientos y sentimientos, y tienes tu propia mente que es una combinación de la actitud de tus componentes. Es Increíble-

-Me pregunto cómo es- Reflexionó Rose. –Siempre quise ser la mitad de algo más fuerte-

-¡Pero tú ya eres muy fuerte!- Gritó Garnet. -¡Eres un cuarzo! Tú misma lo dijiste, no es necesario que los cuarzos se fusionen, ya son capaces-

-Hay veces que quiero ser alguien más que no sea yo- Admitió Rose. –Hay cosas que he hecho de las que no estoy orgullosa, y hay personas que preferiría ser-

Garnet jamás pudo imaginar a Rose queriendo escapar de su vida. Ella era una leyenda, una visionaria, una inspiración para todos. Ella comenzó una rebelión, se paró contra las Diamond, y sobrevivió terribles batallas mientras mantenía sus virtudes ¿Por qué querría Rose ser alguien más? Pero Garnet prefirió no preguntar.

-Tú sabes- Comenzó Garnet. –Hay cosas como fusiones de a tres-

-¿Dé que estás hablando?- Dejó salir Rose.

-¿Qué me dices de que tú y yo nos fusionemos? Para ver cómo se siente- Sugirió Garnet.

-¿Las fusiones pueden fusionarse?- Preguntó Rose, luego rio entre dientes. –Suena un poco redundante para mí-

-Creo que además esto te dará una oportunidad para conectarte con Ruby y Sapphire- Añadió Garnet. –Y conmigo también, si entiendes-

-Bueno entonces, hagámoslo- Exhaló Rose.

Garnet y Rose se pararon y unieron sus manos. Rose tomó el mando y giró a la ligeramente más pequeña fusión, teniéndola cerca e inclinándola. Sus gemas emitieron un brillo y tomaron nuevos colores cuando las formas de las dos gemas se fundieron en una.

Una fusión de cinco ojos, piel granate y cabello rizado que parada era tan alta como los árboles a su alrededor tomó forma. Ella inspeccionó su nueva forma en las agua de la gruta de Rose. Su cabello le llegaba a las rodillas y era de un rosa más oscuro y vibrante que el cabello de Rose con mechones azules, que también eran más sutiles, como finas centellas de luz. Otro par de ojos fueron agregados debajo de los ojos multicolor de Garnet, este par era más redondo y negros como el carbón. Gruesos volantes blancos y rosas decoraban el traje de la fusión, una reluciente falda azul y blanca cubría su malla rosa, y mangas acampanadas cubrían sus hombros, acentuados con un escote en forma de corazón. Un corte en forma de estrella revelaba la gema de Rose, con una nueva mezcla roja que combinaba con las gemas de las manos de la fusión. La fusión carecía completamente de zapatos y poseía un par de brazos.

( _ **N.T**_ **:** _Lo que quiere decir es, básicamente, cuando Ruby y Sapphire se fusionaron, la gema de Sapphire se volvió roja, lo mismo pasó con Rose_ )

Pyrope fue el nombre que pasó por la mente de la fusión.

Pyrope miró la prístina superficie del río frente a ella. Dentro de ella, Rose olvidó las memorias que plagaron su mente, las cosas que ella quería liberar desesperadamente se disiparon como humo, todo era nuevo y diferente desde un punto de vista totalmente nuevo.

-No soy dos personas- Recitó Pyrope para sí misma. –Y no soy una persona. Soy una _experiencia_ -

* * *

 **Sé que quizá me tardé un poco, o ya no publico como antes. La razón es simple: empiezo la uni, voy a estudiar una carrera universitaria en la universidad UADE. Pero no se preocupen porque les seguiré trayendo más caps traducidos en lo que voy teniendo tiempo de ponerme a traducir, no voy a abandonarlos ¿Dónde están mis queridos e incondicionales reviewvers? :(**


	24. Cap 24: Tiger s eye (Ojo de tigre)

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA** **(No saltear por favor)**

 **Nota de autora (Traducida):** ¡Recuerden agregar sus sugerencias en sus reviews! Fusiones en producción: Green Pearl (Blue Pearl/Yellow Pearl), Tanzanite (Amethyst/Lapis), Chalcedony II (Steven/Amethyst) y Pyrope II (Garnet/Steven) Bueno, ¡Vamos allá!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 24** **:** **TIGER´S EYE** **(** **Ojo de tigre** **)**

Jasper estaba atrapada en la Tierra. Después de sentirse como una eternidad encadenada en el fondo del océano, finalmente ella fue rescatada de su prisión… pero no por la persona que esperaba.

Las Crystal Gems organizaron el rescate solo por la seguridad de Lapis Lázuli y por el bien de la Tierra pero Steven había sentido pena por la agitada cuarzo (Lo cual era un shock considerando todo lo que ella le había hecho pasar)

Por supuesto, Jasper había rechazado la ayuda de Steven y procedió con su vendetta contra Rose Quartz. Pero el niño había probado que de hecho, su madre y él no tenían nada en contra de Jasper (a pesar del incidente que la involucra secuestrándolo a él y a sus amigas y el incidente de Malachite). Y la gema adolescente estaba decidida en volver a Jasper una Crystal Gem.

El cuarzo naranja no tuvo otra opción más que quedarse con las gemas que mancharon su reputación como una infalible guerrera de Homeworld. Peridot había arruinado cualquier oportunidad de que Yellow Diamond mande ayuda (Como fue informada, ella llamó a su superior "Idiota") El Portal fue dañado y no había posibilidad de que se arregle. Era lo mismo quedarse con las Crystal Gems o vagar por la Tierra por sí misma.

Francamente, Jasper no sabía porque no eligió esta última.

-¡Mira esto!- Gritó Steven, interrumpiendo la paz de Jasper. Él sujetaba una canasta de mimbre marrón que olía ligeramente como una salchicha boloñesa. -¡Traje un picnic!-

(N.T: La salchicha boloñesa es llamada Bolonia o Salchicha de Bolonia en otros países)

-¿Trajiste qué?- Preguntó Jasper, alejando su mirada del acantilado de la playa.

-Es una comida que traes afuera- Explicó Steven mientras se sentaba al lado de su compañera del cuarzo. –Creí que como a Amethyst le gusta mucho la comida, ¡A ti podría gustarte también!-

-No estoy interesada en cosas de La Tierra- Desestimó Jasper.

Steven frunció el ceño. –Solo prueba un sándwich o algo. ¿Qué me dices de un hot dog?-

-Lo que sea para que te calles- Chilló la guerrera, tomando el snack de la mano de Steven y metiéndoselo a la boca. Después de un par de mordidas, los ojos de Jasper se abrieron de par en par y arrebató otro hot dog de la canasta del picnic… y otro… y otro.

Steven sonrió ante la felicidad repentina de Jasper y se obsequió a sí mismo un cupcake.

-¿No es hermosa esta vista?- Preguntó la joven gema. -¡Puedes ver todo el océano desde aquí!-

-Eso es lo que más odio de La Tierra- Gruñó Jasper. – ¡No sabes cuánto tiempo estuve en esas aguas con esa insufrible idiota!-

Incluso si Steven pudiese hacer que Jasper se quede con las Crystal Gems, él no iba a ser capaz de hacer que ella y Lapis se lleven bien, considerando lo que pasó con Malachite. Afortunadamente, las dos gemas raramente estaban en el mismo lugar, con Lapis prefiriendo estar afuera y Jasper estando aislada de los humanos y cualquier cosa que esté fuera del Templo de Cristal en particular.

-El océano es más hermoso cuando no estas encadenada en el fondo de él- Bromeó Steven, quien recibió un gruñido de parte de Jasper.

-Odio La Tierra y todo en ella- Murmuró Jasper por debajo de su respiración.

-Bueno, ya no me odias más- Respondió Steven. –Eso es un comienzo-

Steven no tenía idea de que tan difícil era para Jasper mantener el acuerdo de paz que ella y las Crystal Gems formaron. Cada vez que veía a Steven, veía a Rose Quartz, la gema que destruyó la imagen de Homeworld como conquistadores galácticos invencibles. Ahora sabía que Steven y Rose eran dos personas distintas, pero si Rose era una parte de su hijo, ¿Entonces eso no significaba que Steven no era muy diferente a ella?

-Odio a las Crystal Gems, incluso si aún puedo llamarlas "gemas"- Refunfuñó Jasper. –Son una desgracia para la raza de las gemas-

-Realmente no crees eso ¿Verdad?- Respondió Steven.

-¡Claro que sí! Ellas rompen cada regla que las Diamond pusieron para nosotras- Explicó la ex guerrera.

-Bueno, a veces las reglas no siempre son ciertas- Interrumpió Steven. –Ellas dijeron que las perlas no pueden pelear o ser ingenieras, ¡Pero mira a nuestra Pearl! Ellas dijeron que las gemas defectuosas están locas, ¡Pero mira a Amethyst! Ellas dijeron que las gemas no pueden revelarse a sus diamantes, ¡Pero mira a Peridot! Y ellas dijeron que la fusión es solo para el combate ¡Pero mira a Garnet!-

-Bueno, Garnet es confusa- Agregó Jasper, devorando otro hot dog. –Y de todos modos, ¿Cuál es el punto de la fusión cuando no hay amenazas?-

-Porque ella es Percy y Pierre- Respondió Steven.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Gritó Jasper.

-Oh claro, lo olvidé- Tartamudeó la joven gema. –No eres Peridot. Bueno, es un poco difícil de explicar, pero para Ruby y Sapphire, ser Garnet es divertido-

-¿Cómo ser una fusión permanente es divertido?- Gritó Jasper.

-Bueno, siéndolo o no, fusionarse puede ser más que solo ser grande- Respondió Steven. –Es una experiencia que forma lazos-

-Tú no me ves a mí y a Lapis formando lazos- Murmuró Jasper.

-Bueno, tú solo no has tenido una buena experiencia de fusión aún- Explicó Steven. – Tengo una idea ¿Por qué no nos fusionamos tú y yo?-

Jasper casi escupió el hot dog que estaba comiendo. -¿Fusionarme contigo?-

-No ves a nadie más alrededor ¿Verdad?- Remarcó Steven. –Pero en serio, ¡Será grandioso!-

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?- Jasper entrecerró los ojos.

-Vamos, has estado conmigo todo este tiempo- Suplicó Steven. -¿Qué hay que perder? Además ¿No somos compañeros de cuarzo?-

Jasper rodó los ojos. No podía creer que no había destruido a Steven hasta ahora. Pero entonces de nuevo, si lo hubiese hecho, las Crystal Gems no tendrían dudas de atacarla una vez más. Steven era la única razón por la que estuvo tanto tiempo en su sentencia en la Tierra. Entonces ¿Qué hay que perder?

-Está bien- Suspiró Jasper.

Los ojos de Steven se iluminaron en forma de estrella cuando él y Jasper juntaron se tomaron de las manos para bailar. Era un poco raro con Steven siendo tan pequeño en comparación a su compañera y Jasper confundida por el estilo de baile de la Tierra de Steven, pero aun así se las arreglaron para formar una fusión.

Una gema del tamaño de Opal y ¼ humano tropezó al ver a sus alrededores. Su cabello marrón medio largo recorría la espalda de la fusión y llegaba hasta los tobillos. Su piel era de un color moreno oscuro con rayas doradas y brillantes y sus ojos eran color ámbar ardiente. Además, vestía una remera oscura que combinaba la estrella de Steven y el diamante de Jasper con pantalones marrones y ajustados y las sandalias de Steven.

Tiger´s Eye

Dentro de Tiger´s Eye, Jasper esperaba alguna clase de truco. Algo que la haga arrepentirse de haberse fusionado con Steven, pero nada pasó. Steven no la arrastró a las profundidades del subconsciente de Tiger´s Eye o algo tortuoso como eso. La mente de Steven solo coexistía con la suya en un nuevo ambiente, en un nuevo cuerpo. Nadie tomó el control; nadie estaba forzado a volverse sumiso. Tiger´s Eye solo era solo tan normal como cualquier otra fusión, no una prisión, pero si un hogar para sus dos componentes.

Era casi como si Jasper pudiese confiar en Steven. No como alguien para impedir que las otras la ataquen, sino como un amigo.

* * *

 **RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS**

 **Dew Rain:** Hey, Hola reviewer incondicional! Gracias por no abandonarme. Veo que sigues por aquí.

 **Reactive Quartz:** Hola Reactive Quartz, veamos como no ser irrespetuosa. Estoy estudiando una carrera muy díficil, y esta me lleva mucho tiempo, así que te pido paciencia, no estoy las 24 horas del día sin hacer nada.

 **Esteban Galaxias:** Gracias Esteban n.n ¿A qué te refieres con que crees que acabas de hacer a Pearl?


	25. Cap 25: Deweylite (Deweylita)

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA** **( No saltear por favor)**

 **Nota de autora (Traducida):** Felicidades, Tatopatato, aquí esta Dewelyte (la fusión de Steven y el Mayor Dewey) que pediste. Perdón si no es tan genial.

 **Nota de traductora:** Mayor Dewey, quizá a algunos no les suene el nombre porque no es un personaje muy interesante o que aparece mucho, es el alcalde. (De hecho solo recuerdo haberlo vist veces) Al final de este capítulo dejé noticias importantes.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 25** **:** **DEWEYLITE** **(** **Deweylita** **)**

-Eso es bueno… Yeah; se siente mejor esta vez… no es incómodo…no, no del todo- Stevonnie conversaba consigo misma cuando ambos niños bajaban la rambla.

-Por favor, dime que la gente no nos está mirando esta vez- Dijo Stevonnie.

Mientras que había un par de miradas de lado por aquí y por allá, ¿Nadie se atrevía a mirar a una fusión tres cuartos humana?

Stevonnie suspiró con satisfacción y alzó un poco la mirada. Incluso si Steven se daba cuenta de que podría volverse un adolescente real tarde o temprano, Connie y él decidieron "practicar" como se sentía ser más grande ¿Y qué mejor forma de practicar que luciendo como uno? Stevonnie esperaba que Pearl no los atrape en el acto de fusión sin amenazas alrededor.

-Un día, vamos a terminar así ¿No te asusta?- Preguntó Stevonnie.

-Bueno sí, pero no será tan malo, si estás conmigo- Se contestó a sí misma.

Ahora viene la parte dura… Hablar con gente. Desde que eran más jóvenes, ninguno de los dos, Ni Steven ni Connie, se habían hablado tan seriamente como ahora. Y ahora en este nuevo cuerpo, se sentía raro.

Stevonnie fue al Beach City- Walk Fries, donde Ronaldo estaba atendiendo el mostrador.

 **(N.T:** No recuerdo cual es el nombre de este local en español, es la tienda de Papas Fritas donde trabajan Ronaldo y Peedee Fryman)

-Bienvenida ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?-Preguntó Ronaldo, sus palabras se ralentizaban al ver quien era su cliente. -¡Eres tú! ¡Estabas en esa asombrosa fiesta! Oh sí, lindo traje de espionaje, si lo digo yo-

Stevonnie comenzó a sudar. Ronaldo los había reconocido y ahora estaban en problemas.

-¡Déjala ya, hermano!- Interrumpió Peedee. -¿Qué te gustaría ordenar?-

-Oh, cierto- Tartamudeó Stevonnie. –Algunas papas fritas, por favor-

Luego de dejar la tienda de los Fryman, Stevonnie se relajó un poco más mientras engullía sus papas fritas. Un día, Steven y Connie podrían ser capaces de hacer esto todo el tiempo sin ningún tipo de incomodidad. Se sentía como un concepto totalmente raro, pero Stevonnie podría ser útil en algunas situaciones. Ellos podrían fusionarse en combate, o tal vez solo por diversión cuando las cosas se vean un poco más apropiadas para hacerlo.

Tal vez ellos podrían estar así _todo el tiempo._

De pronto, otro cuerpo chocó contra el de Stevonnie y ambos colapsaron en el suelo. Ellos se tambalearon en su lugar y se dieron cuenta de con quien habían chocado.

-¡Hey, ¡Cubriste mi corbata nueva de papas fritas!- Gritó el alcalde Dewey, luego miró a la gema de semi-fusión. -¿Eres nueva en la ciudad? Nunca antes te había visto por aquí-

-Yo…Um… Bueno… Soy- Balbuceó Stevonnie. El sudor bajaba por su frente. Absolutamente, ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo manejar esto. De la gema de Stevonnie se comenzó a emitir una luz, desestabilizando su cuerpo. En un momento rápido, Steven y Connie se des fusionaron en un ataque de pánico.

-¿Qué de qué?- Chilló el alcalde Dewey. Afortunadamente, él fue el único testigo de esta clase de catástrofe. -¿Steven Universe? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué estabas haciendo con esta hermosa chica?-

Steven se tambaleó. –Alcalde Dewey, puedo explicarlo-

-Más cosas mágicas de gemas ¿Verdad?- Gritó Bill Dewey. –Honestamente, no sé cómo haces todas esas cosas y te las arreglas para seguir con vida ¿Qué fue eso?-

-Se llama fusión, alcalde Dewey- Explicó Steven. –Es cuando dos cuerpos se funden y forman un ser totalmente nuevo-

-Eso suena increíblemente doloroso- Discutió el alcalde.

-No, no lo es- Interrumpió Connie. –En realidad es algo divertido-

-El asunto de la fusión es altamente desagradable e inapropiado para dos niños como ustedes- Dijo Bill con furia. –Realmente debería ir con esas guardianas de cristal tuyas, Steven. Tal vez, pueda llamar a Pearl de nuevo-

-¡No, no lo hagas!- Gritó Steven.

-Bueno, soy un hombre responsable y además esto puede darme una oportunidad para hablar con Pearl así que…- Razonó Dewey, para luego tomar su teléfono.

Inesperadamente, Steven tomó las manos del alcalde y comenzó a bailar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Gritó Dewey.

-¡Suéltalo Steven!- Gritó Connie.

-Por favor, funciona. Por favor, funciona.- Canturreó en voz baja Steven y su gema brilló en respuesta. Un aura rosa rodeó al niño y al alcalde y combinó sus cuerpos en uno.

Connie jadeó al ver a un hombre alto, casi calvo, con finos rulos marrones, vistiendo una combinación entre un smoking y una remera con shorts de jean. La gema del cuarzo rosa se revelaba a través de la remera del hombre.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hiciste?- Gritó la fusión híbrida, para luego responderse a sí misma. –Solo quería mostrarte que la fusión no es peligrosa ¿Ves?-

Connie clavó su mirada en la fusión. –Pearl va a enloquecer cuando vea esto-

-¿Podemos ir a verla?- Surgió la voz de Dewey.

Steven respondió a través de la boca de la fusión con un rotundo "no".

-Bueno, vamos a necesitar un nombre para ti- Pensó Connie en voz alta. – ¿Qué te parece Stewey?-

La mirada agria en la cara de la fusión era suficiente para responderle a Connie.

-Bueno, si no te gusta esa, ¿Qué te parece el nombre Deweylite?- Dijo Connie.

-Deweylite- Repitió la fusión. –Me gusta-

* * *

 **¡HOLA HOLA! Grandes noticias fanáticos de Steven Universe:**

 **¿Se enteraron? ¡Steven y las Crystal Gems vuelven en Junio y se quedarán hasta Agosto! ¡Dos meses de capítulos nuevos! Según las noticias publicadas por Matt Burnett, y Lauren Zuke (Esta última diseñadora de Storyboard de la serie)** **NO** **es un chiste del 1 de abril (April Fools), ya que el chiste fue el diseño de estrella de Peridot y el storyboard donde salen Clarence, Eddy (Edd, Ed y Eddy) y Tio Grandpa sustituyendo a Steven, Amethyst y Garnet.**

 **Los episodios serán subidos en un formato especial, no serán ni Steven Bomb, ni semanales como estamos acostumbrados, así que estaré esperando y al tanto de nuevas noticias para informarles. Estén atentos a esta sección para más información.**

 **Respeto, a sus reviews, muchas gracias por los casi 50 reviews, los followers y aquellos que me agregaron a favoritos, su apoyo me impulsa a seguir traduciendo ¡GRACIAS! Apenas llegue a los 50, responderé lo que me andan diciendo, eso no significa que aún no haya leido nada, siempre que veo que hay uno nuevo lo abro, cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en mandarme un MP, aunque sea solo para charlar…Sayonara!**


	26. Cap 26: Rubellite (Rubelita)

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA** **(No saltear por favor)**

 **Nota de autora (Traducida):** ¡Fusión de Amethyst y Ruby! Es además como Amethyst conoció a Ruby y Sapphire. Esto toma lugar antes de que Rose conozca a Greg.

 **Nota de traductora:** ¡Esta es una de mis fusiones favoritas! 3

* * *

 **CHAPTER 26** **:** **RUBELLITE** **(** **Rubelita** **)**

-Ruby- Confortó Rose a la pequeña guerrera roja luego de que usaran el portal para volver al templo después de una misión. –Sapphire volverá, eventualmente. No es tu culpa-

-¡No, si lo es!- Gritó Ruby. – ¡No pude protegerla!-

-Garnet perdió su forma física y tú solo te regeneraste primero- Informó Rose. –No había nada que puedas hacer-

-¿No sabes cuánto tiempo le toma terminar?- Gritó Ruby. -¡Puede _tomar_ días!-

Ruby bajó su mirada a la gemstone redonda y azul que tenía en manos y susurró. –Tú solo amas probar mi paciencia ¿Verdad?-

La gema guerrera solo podía imaginar la sonrisa burlona de Sapphire. Pero sabía que no podía enojarse con ella para siempre, solo quería que se fusionen de nuevo. Ya se sentía más pequeña y débil, como si algo grandioso hubiese sido cortado a la mitad. Necesitaba a Sapphire, se sentía como una mejor persona con ella, menos dramática e impulsiva.

Rose simpáticamente acarició la cabeza de Ruby. –Apuesto profundamente a que Sapphire está tratando de terminar lo más pronto posible para estar contigo-

Ruby refunfuñó. –Eso espero-

Esperando por ellas en el templo estaba Amethyst, mirando como un cachorro emocionado sentada en la puerta del templo.

-¡Rose! ¡Garnet!- Chilló ella. Pero hizo una pausa al ver que la gema de fusión no estaba al lado de Rose, y en su lugar, era reemplazada por una gema roja más pequeña llevando una gemstone azul.

Inmediatamente, la gema púrpura corrió hacia Ruby. -¿Quién eres?- Preguntó, tocando la banda de la cabeza de Ruby, quien se ganó un golpe como castigo por parte de la soldado roja. Amethyst luego miró a Rose. -¿Dónde está Garnet?-

Rose jadeó. –Oh, por mis estrellas ¡Creo que es la primera vez que ella te ve des fusionada!-

Ruby se mordió el labio, dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez que se reunía con Amethyst sin ser Garnet. No sabía cómo presentarse.

Por suerte, Rose se encargó de eso por ella. La líder del cuarzo puso una mano en la espalda de Amethyst y dijo –Amethyst, ella es Garnet. O al menos, la mitad de ella-

A Amethyst se le cayó la mandíbula de la sorpresa y chilló con emoción. – ¡Oh man, tú eres Ruby! ¡Rose y Pearl me contaron todo sobre ti! ¡Esto es asombroso!-

 **(N.T:** No literalmente, es como abrir la boca de sorpresa (: o)

La joven gema púrpura comenzó a tocar a Ruby de nuevo, acariciando su cabello y tocando su gemstone. Ruby se alejó de ella con vergüenza y Rose tomó a Amethyst en brazos para alejarla, pero la gema aún trataba de tocar a la guerrera roja.

-Amethyst, para- La regañó Rose gentilmente. –Ruby tuvo un día algo duro hoy-

-¿Sabes quién soy?- Preguntó Amethyst con emoción una vez que Rose la bajó.

-Sí, ya sé quién eres Amethyst- Respondió Ruby.

Amethyst siguió preguntando cosas. -¿Por qué eres tan pequeña si Garnet es tan alta? ¿Qué parte de Garnet eres tú? ¿Dónde está Sapphire?-

Ruby luchó para que no se le escapen las lágrimas mientras sostenía la gema de Sapphire. –Perdimos nuestra forma física durante una misión. Ella aún no ha vuelto-

La euforia de Amethyst de pronto se apagó. –Oh man, ¿Ella va a ser como Pearl?-

-No, Amethyst.- Respondió Rose. –A Sapphire usualmente solo le toma un par de horas ¿Sabes qué? Ya que acabas de conocerla ¿Por qué no le haces compañía a Ruby mientras espera?-

-¿Qué?- Gritó Ruby.

Rose susurró al oído de Ruby. –Ella ha estado esperando conocerte casi una década entera. Le agradas y necesitas a alguien que te ayude a esperar-

-Bueno- Balbuceó Ruby, a lo que Amethyst respondió con un chillido de emoción.

-Huh, ahora al fin soy más alta que alguien- Rio entre dientes Amethyst comparando su altura con la Ruby.

La gema guerrera solo gruñó en respuesta.

-Es raro como eres la mitad de Garnet pero no actúas para nada como ella- Charló Amethyst. –Garnet usualmente es muy callada y misteriosa-

-Eso, básicamente, es la contribución de Sapphire- Respondió Ruby, quien había puesto gentilmente la gema de Sapphire en una almohada, para mantenerla segura y cómoda.

-Entonces ¿Qué le agregas tú a Garnet?- Preguntó Amethyst. -¿Le das la visión futura?-

-Esa también es Sapphire- Murmuró Ruby.

-Supongo que eres la incomodidad social de Garnet entonces- Resumió Amethyst.

-Hey- Se quejó Ruby. –Garnet no solo representa los atributos de Sapphire y los míos; ella encarna lo que sentimos sobre los demás-

-Rose me contó cómo ustedes dos se fusionaron la primera vez- Comentó Amethyst. –Que mal que no estaba ahí para verlo. Ella dijo que Garnet tenía el cabello como un algodón de azúcar la primera vez-

Ruby se rio un poco. –Esa fue nuestra primera vez. Nos volvimos mejores en eso luego-

-¿Cómo es eso de que ustedes no se des fusionan a veces?- Preguntó Amethyst.

-Amamos ser Garnet- Respondió Ruby. –Me siento más fuerte cuando estoy fusionada con ella-

Ruby miró la brillante gema azul en el almohadón.

-¡Pero ahora me siento totalmente débil!- Gritó Ruby. -¡Extraño estar fusionada! Me gusta ser yo y todo, pero ser una fusión es como la mejor sensación del mundo. Ser Garnet es el mejor sentimiento del mundo. Y ahora sin Sapphire, no puedo sentirlo-

-Bueno, si te sientes así de sola- Sugirió Amethyst. -¿Qué te parece si nos fusionamos?-

-¿Por qué necesitaríamos a Sugilite….?- Las palabras de Ruby se fueron apagando cuando se dio cuenta de que para formar a Sugilite, necesitaba a Sapphire. Hablando de eso, ella siempre se había fusionado con las otras Crystal Gems siendo Garnet. Pero como ella misma, solo se fusionó con Sapphire.

-Vamos, dijiste que las fusiones te completan- Dijo Amethyst. –No siempre tiene que ser con Sapphire-

En la opinión de Ruby, si lo era, mayormente porque fusionarse con otros no se compara a fusionarse con Sapphire, pero Amethyst estaba casi en lo cierto ¿Y quién sabe cuánto tiempo le llevará a Sapphire regenerarse? No importa si las cosas se le salen de las manos; ella solo estaba demasiado aburrida como para pensar en las consecuencias. Por eso ella tomó la mano estirada de Amethyst y bailaron.

Una columna de turbulenta luz se formó y al desvanecerse, reveló una fusión que era solo unos centímetros más alta que Garnet, con cuatro brazos musculosos y dos ojos violetas vino. Su piel era escarlata profundo y sus rizos salvajes iban en cualquier dirección, llegándole a los hombros y manteniéndose lejos de su cara por una banda roja. Su boca estaba llena de dientes afilados, similares a los de Sugilite.

 _Rubellite_.

-Al fin- Gritó Rubellite, estirando sus múltiples brazos. –Me sentía tan sola sin Sapphire-

Ella invocó un par de guantes y un látigo, y los combinó para crear un mayal con espinas. Rubellite sonrió con satisfacción y balanceó su arma, convirtiendo un muro en pedacitos.

-¿Ruby?- La llamó una voz gentil.

Rubellite se dio vuelta para ver a la pequeña gema azul, nuevamente regenerada, vistiendo un largo vestido azul con hombros abultados.

Sapphire levitó hasta estar a la altura de hacer contacto visual con la fusión. Luego rio y puso una mano en la mejilla de Rubellite. -¿Debería estar celosa?-

Rubellite rio en respuesta. –No te preocupes por esto, solo estaba esperándote y me aburrí-

-Lo sabía- Sonrió Sapphire.

Rubellite se des fusionó lo más pronto posible y Ruby corrió a los brazos de Sapphire.

-¡No me vuelvas a asustar así!- Gritó Ruby.

-Ah, eso es tan dulce- Agregó Amethyst.

Sapphire rio. –Creo que es la primera vez que nos ve a nosotras y no a Garnet ¿Quieres que nos quedemos así un poco más?-

-Nah- Respondió Amethyst. –Extraño un poco a Garnet. Y puedo decir que Ruby también-

Ruby frunció el ceño pero no dudó cuando Amethyst las abrazó antes de ver como se fusionaban de nuevo.

Garnet apareció en una luz cegadora, vistiendo un nuevo traje, que era la combinación de las regeneraciones de Ruby y Sapphire.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo- Suspiró Amethyst, aferrándose a las piernas de Garnet.

-A mí también- Sonrió Garnet.

* * *

 **RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS**

Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo las respuestas a sus review. En serio chicos, ¡Ustedes la rockean! Dije respondo reviews al llegar a los 50, ¡Y no tardé ni un día en llegar a los 51! Gracias por la ayuda, por el apoyo, y los reviews, si seguimos a este ritmo quizá lleguemos a los 70 ¿Apostamos?

 **Dew rain:** Como está previsto estos próximos capítulos de la serie traerán de vuelta a Lapis. Aunque no se espera que Regresen tanto Lapis como Jasper, este fue un lindo cap alusivo a cómo sería si Jasper también es convencida de unirse a las Crystal Gems. Aún no sabemos si Jasper, como la cuarzo guerrera que es, será terca y no querrá saber nada de unirse a las CG, o si algún día, se unirá ellas. Solo queda esperar ¿Qué es eso de la biblia de las piedras? Jajaja espero tu respuesta en el próximo review. Y si, por ahora sigo viendo memes, leyendo y traduciendo para entretenerme, pero no puedo esperar a Junio.

 **Coco miu:** Vaya, reviewer nuevo. Espero que te gusten mis traducciones y te quedes un poco más con nosotros. En cuanto a tu review: "me encanto, me gustaría que la unbieran como sido las chicas" Perdona no puedo entender que quisiste decir ¿Podrías ser un poco más claro por favor? Responderé la próxima si lo entiendo.

 **Reactive Cuarz:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Claro te entiendo, es difícil, estudias una carrera como yo, y por eso debo ponerle todo mi empeño a lo que estoy estudiando. Las cosas tienen prioridades, y me temo que esta carrera es la prioridad.

 **Pirata:** ¡Hola, Bienvenido! ¡Otro reviewer nuevo! De nada n.n Entre más reviews tenga, más rápido subo caps nuevos.

 **invaso'rs Queen:** ¿Si verdad? Adivine por el nombre antes de tiempo que era con el mayor Dewey, y pensé ¿Cómo rayos hará que esos dos se fusionen? Sep, la autora me volvió a sorprender de nuevo. Que originalidad que tiene, por eso ella es de mis autoras favoritas. Gracias por tu review, seguiré esforzándome.


	27. Cap 27: Rainbow Stevonnie (St arcoiris)

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA** **(No saltear por favor)**

 **Nota de autora (Traducida):** ¡Fusión de Pearl, Steven y Connie! O como yo la llamaría: Rainbow Stevonnie. Deja una sugerencia de fusión en tu review. Comencemos.

 **Nota de traductora:** En este capítulo se mencionan las fusiones de los capítulos 10, 17 y 22

* * *

 **CHAPTER 27** **:** **RAINBOW STEVONNIE** **(** **Stevonnie arcoíris** **)**

Los ojos de Connie se abrieron de par en par al ver a la fusión tres-cuartos gema frente a ella. Pensó que Steven solo bromeaba cuando decía que ahora podía fusionarse con las Crystal Gems. Pero cuando Pearl la trajo a ella y a Steven a la Cloud Arena para entrenar, Steven suplicó para mostrarle a Rainbow Quartz a Connie. Ahora la elegante fusión estaba frente a ella, ligeramente diferente de la que Greg le mostró en sus viejas grabaciones.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Suspiró Connie. -¡Pensé que solo Steven y yo podíamos fusionarnos!-

-Steven es el vínculo entre la especie humana y las gemas- Respondió Rainbow Quartz, la voz severa de Pearl surgió a través de ella. –Sus límites son infinitos-

-¿Podemos mostrarle a Connie lo que podemos hacer?- La voz de Steven se sobrepuso a la de Pearl. Por otro lado, Rainbow Quartz se respondió a sí misma -Por supuesto-

Con un elegante giro, Rainbow Quartz invocó una lanza de la gema de Pearl y un escudo de la gema de Steven. Luego, proyectó una Pearl holográfica de su frente.

-¿Quieres entrar en combate?- Preguntó el holograma robótico.

-¿Listo?- Se preguntó Rainbow Quartz a sí misma. Luego se respondió – ¡Sí!-

El holograma tomó su espada y golpeó a la fusión, pero Rainbow Quartz era más ligera, y brincó en el aire antes de que el filo la golpease. Luego ella cargó contra su enemigo, girando su lanza y bloqueando cada ataque con su escudo. Cuando la Pearl holográfica comenzó a rodear a la fusión, Rainbow Quartz invocó una burbuja azul para protegerse.

-Cero puntos débiles detectados- Gritó el holograma. Rainbow Quartz solo sonrió con satisfacción en respuesta.

Connie estaba atónita. Ella aprendía rápido, pero podría tomarle toda la vida aprender todo eso. Además, ella no tenía magia. No importaba cuan duro entrenase, no podía cambiar el hecho de que era humana. Las cosas serían diferentes si ella tuviese poderes de gema.

Rainbow Quartz desvaneció su escudo burbuja y lanzó su lanza a su robótica enemiga. Esta atravesó el pecho del holograma, que se desvaneció en millones de pixeles.

Luego Rainbow Quartz se des fusionó con una sonrisa, separándose en una orgullosa Pearl y un emocionado Steven.

-¡Eso fue asombroso!- Gritó Steven. –Connie ¿Qué opinas?-

-Estoy…sin palabras- Tartamudeó Connie.

-¡Imagínate todas las posibilidades de batalla ahora que Steven se puede fusionar con nosotras!- Gritó Pearl con entusiasmo. –Me pregunto si podemos recrear a Pink Chrysoberyl…- Ella comenzó a perderse en sus pensamientos mientras lo re pensaba.

-Entonces, ¿Eso quiere decir que te puedes fusionar con casi cualquier persona?- Preguntó Connie.

-Si- Respondió Steven. –Ya lo hice con mi papá e incluso con Peridot una vez-

-Eso suena asombroso- Dijo Connie, tristemente. –Que mal que no me pueda fusionar con una gema-

-Si puedes- Dijo Steven, sonando un poco herido.

-No, ¡No lo quise decir de esa forma!- Soltó Connie. –Digo, con una gema de pura sangre. Es solo que tienes más poder cuando te fusionas con una Crystal Gem. Tú puedes fusionarte con cualquiera de ellas, pero yo solo puedo crear a Stevonnie. Solo estoy un poco celosa de ti, Steven. Puedes ser parte de millones de fusiones-

-Tal vez si puedes…- Dijo Steven, teniendo una nueva idea.

-Steven, ¿De qué estás hablando?- Dijo Connie, un poco preocupada por las estrellas brillantes que aparecían en sus ojos.

-Tú, yo, y Pearl ¡Podemos fusionarnos!- Gritó el joven híbrido, llamando la atención repentina de Pearl.

-¿Qué? Steven ¿Cómo harás que eso sea posible?- Chilló Pearl.

-Tú dijiste que soy el vínculo entre humanos y gemas- Respondió Steven. -¡Y me puedo fusionar tanto con humanos como con gemas! Tal vez Connie y tú se puedan conectar a través de mí-

-Pero Steven- Tartamudeó Pearl. –Eso podría no funcionar. Las gemas no se pueden fusionar con humanos de raza pura. Es un hecho conocido-

-Pero ahora estoy aquí, ¡Podría funcionar!- Lloriqueó Steven. –Vamos, ¿Qué pasó con las posibilidades de fusión?-

-Bueno, si Connie está de acuerdo con esto…- Comenzó Pearl.

-¡Hagámoslo!- Dijo la aprendiz de espadachín con entusiasmo.

Los tres formaron un círculo y pusieron sus manos juntas en el medio, meciendo sus manos hacia arriba y abajo. Luego se miraron entre sí con incertidumbre hasta que la gema de Steven comenzó a brillar junto a la de Pearl. Sus luces iban al mismo ritmo en sincronía y el aura de Steven pronto los rodeó. Pearl y Steven se volvieron luz y Connie saltó en el último momento, esperando ser incluida.

Una fusión casi del tamaño de Opal apareció cuando la luz se desvaneció. Su cabello era marrón, tirando a rubio que combinaba los rulos de Steven, el largo de Connie, y las puntas de Pearl. Su ropa era una despareja mezcla unida, con algunas piezas de cada componente: Los jeans de Steven, el lazo y los zapatos de Ballet de Pearl, y el traje de entrenamiento de Connie. Cuatro ojos se abrieron, revelando ser un par celestes pálido, y los otros marrones. Las dos Gemstones incrustadas en el cuerpo de la fusión tenían el mismo color arco iris que Rainbow Quartz.

-Lo hicimos- Suspiró la fusión. Luego movió sus dedos entre sus rizos. -¿Qué somos? ¿Cómo nos llamamos?-

La fusión se acercó a un pilar desmoronado que tenía su superficie lisa y refractiva, la cosa más cercana a un espejo que tenía.

-Vamos a necesitar un nombre- Dijo la fusión, su voz combinaba la emoción de Steven y Connie y la voz melódica de Pearl.

Después de re pensarlo, a la fusión le surgió un nuevo nombre para identificarse.

 _Rainbow Stevonnie._

La primera en su raza.

* * *

 **NUEVAS NOTICIAS:**

 **Ya casi estoy alcanzando a este fanfic original en inglés con mis traducciones; así que, comenzaré a subir los capítulos de Silent Intent, Otra grandiosa historia con una _trama seria y profunda_ que vale la pena leer, pasense a verlo y preparanse para una historia con una trama bien pensada y llena de sentimientos. No olviden dejarme review para apoyarme en este proyecto y darle a follow para estar al tanto de cuando subo capitulos nuevos en esta y la otra historia via E-mail.**

 **A por cierto, a que no llegamos a los 60 reviews esta vez :P ¿Apostamos?**


	28. Cap 28: Serpentine (Serpentina)

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA** **( No saltear por favor)**

 **Nota de autora (Traducida):** Gracias KLD Kitkat por mandarme tus personajes OC. Aquí esta Serpentine, la fusión entre Apatite y Spinel. Recuerden dejar sugerencias de fusiones en sus reviews, ¡Vamos allá!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 28** **:** **SERPENTINE** **(** **Serpentina** **)**

Al principio, Spinel no quería unirse a la guerra. Después de todo, solo era un mísero planeta en una galaxia entera, absolutamente nada especial. Pero su Diamante era especialmente apasionada a hundir a las Crystal Gems; así que naturalmente, ella no tuvo otra opción más que cumplir sus deseos.

Pero esa era simplemente una pieza de dominó que comenzaba la cadena; la cadena que dejaba que todo lo que le importaba a Spinel se destruyera a su alrededor.

De vuelta en casa, las Diamantes simplemente lamentaban la pérdida de una cosecha de gemas, no se preocupaban por qué más destruían en el proceso.

¿Qué perdieron ellas? Solo un planeta en su imperio; era insignificante en el enorme vacío que es el universo.

¿Qué perdió Spinel? A Homeworld en sí mismo; antes que nada estaba acabada, ella se rindió, su Diamante la había dejado en La Tierra, apartada del resto de la raza de las gemas, sufriendo el mismo destino que esas horribles Crystal Gems.

Ya no podría disfrutar la inmensidad del espacio, la belleza de Homeworld, la comodidad de sus compañeras Spinel. Solo sería ella, los desagradables orgánicos, y las memorias de lo que fue alguna vez felicidad.

Bueno, ella había ganado algo con todo este rencor.

 **Apatite:** Una gema que estuvo una vez bajo el comando de Yellow Diamond, quien además fue dejada atrás por su superior.

En Homeworld, gemas de diferentes cortes raramente interactuaban y cuando lo hacían, había apenas algo que decir.

Pero Spinel y Apatite se las habían arreglado para volverse más que aliadas, más como amigas.

Al principio, ninguna de las dos quería hacer nada con la otra. Spinel simplemente estaba buscando un refugio y eso accidentalmente desencadenó una de las trampas de Apatite, que estaban destinadas a proteger su casa improvisada. La gema de cabello blanco casi la corta en dos con su aguijón pero afortunadamente se dio cuenta de la diferencia entre un depredador orgánico y una gema.

Una vez que dejó a Spinel andar con libertad, Apatite le dijo que debía evitar los profundos bosques de La Tierra. La gema púrpura menospreció sus advertencias al principio, pero atestiguó el conocimiento de Apatite sobre la supervivencia y comenzó a depender de ella para protegerla.

Ellas aprendieron del origen de la otra y se volvieron compañeras en la jungla, protegiendo su hogar de extrañas criaturas orgánicas y posibles miembros de las Crystal Gems.

Ella podría nunca admitirlo en voz alta, pero Spinel le debía mucho a Apatite. Si no fuese por ella; ya hubiese muerto o hubiese sido conducida a la locura por la soledad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Gritó Spinel cuando atrapó a Apatite frotando dos varas juntas contra el suelo de roca de la cueva que ocupaban.

-Vi a una tribu humana hacer esto- Respondió Apatite. –Esto hizo aparecer fuego mágicamente de la nada. Estoy tratando de copiarlos-

-¿Por qué copiarías a un humano idiota?-Preguntó Spinel.

Apatite se encogió de hombros y dijo –No he sentido el calor de un fuego en casi un año ¡Estoy desesperada!-

Después de golpetear las maderas juntas implacablemente por casi una hora, Apatite se rindió. – ¡Esos tontos orgánicos lo hacen ver tan fácil!- Gruñó, partiendo las ramitas en dos.

Spinel rodó los ojos, y produjo un rayo de luz de la gema que yacía en su frente. –Casi me encontré con las Crystal Gems hoy-

Apatite arrugó la nariz. -¿Te capturaron?-

-No, a ellas no parecía importarles nada que no fuese sus amados humanos- Dijo Spinel. –Pero vi que la _fusión_ estaba entre ellas-

Con la " _fusión_ " se refería a la única que era una fusión permanente: lo más raro era que las Crystal Gems lo veían como algo normal. Y ella era la inspiración para los experimentos de fusión forzada que las Diamante construyeron.

-¿Por qué ellas están fusionadas incluso sin peligro a su alrededor?- Preguntó Spinel. –Es absolutamente innecesario y repugnante-

-Esa _cosa_ esta hecha de una Ruby y una Sapphire- Dijo Apatite. –Posiblemente, ellas están desesperadas por sentirse fuertes o algo. La declaré como debilidad-

Aquellos que no seguían la regla de Yellow Diamond era naturalmente por evasión de debilidad y cobardía, eso por supuesto era la reacción de Apatite hacia eso. Spinel lo veía como un desafío a las artes sagradas. Se supone que las gemas de distinto tipo no deben ser íntimas entre sí. Era innatural.

Pero ella suponía que estaba siendo hipócrita. Apatite y ella se llevaban perfectamente bien. Pero al menos, no se fusionaban.

Spinel nunca había experimentado la fusión de todas formas. Tampoco Apatite. No planeaban cambiar eso nunca de todos modos.

-¿Crees que ellas sean felices de esa forma?- Preguntó Spinel.

-¿A quién le importa?-Dijo Apatite con un chasquido. –No se supone que la fusión te haga feliz-

-Es cierto ¿Cuál es el punto de fusionarse entonces?- Argumentó Spinel.

La gema amarilla frunció el ceño. –Hay cosas más importantes que ser feliz-

Spinel suspiró y cambió el tema de conversación. -¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tengamos antes de que _la cosa_ emerja?-

-De acuerdo a lo que he escuchado de mi diamante- Dijo Apatite, -Tal vez, un par de miles de años. Probablemente ya estemos muertas para ese entonces-

Spinel hizo una mueca -¿Cuál es el punto incluso de tratar de sobrevivir con esa monstruosidad debajo de nosotras? Puede ser que también nos suicidemos ahora antes de que surja. Es una mejor forma de salir-

Los ojos pálidos de Apatite sorpresivamente se abrieron y hubo un absoluto silencio, algo extraño para una gema tan parlanchina.

-¿Qué estás mirando?- Preguntó Spinel.

Apatite no respondió.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es?- Preguntó la gema púrpura repetidamente.

-Citrine- Fue la palabra que se escapó de los labios de Apatite.

Spinel se giró para ver a una enorme criatura naranja, que le recordaba a una de esas escamosas iguanas que encontró mientras deambulaba por el planeta. Pero a diferencia de esos reptiles orgánicos, la criatura era del tamaño de una Diamond, con patrones de escamas naranjas y amarillas, y tenía una gemstone incrustada en el pecho.

Citrine era otra de las gemas de la corte de Yellow Diamond, una cuarzo que Apatite conocía bien… e incluso admiraba.

-Apatite, tenemos que irnos- Ordenó Spinel. –Invoca tus alas-

Pero la gema de piel dorada estaba congelada como una estatua. Así que allí estaba ella, enfrentando a una gema que ella conocía, pero ahora de una forma totalmente distinta.

-Bien, entonces- Dijo Spinel una vez que se dio cuenta de que su compañera estaba indefensa.

Era hora de tomar los problemas con sus propias manos.

Ella se acomodó su cabello, que llegaba hasta los tobillos, y transformó sus llaves en protuberancias con forma de serpiente. Luego avanzó y usó su cabello como un látigo improvisado, volteando en el aire para cortar una de las garras del monstruo. Pero su enemigo respondió, cantando una explosión de llamas que erupcionaban de su garganta.

Spinel luchó por mantenerse de pie después de ese ataque. Su cabello ahora estaba quemado y crujiente y ella estaba indefensa. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando la criatura se abalanzó contra ella. Ya no podía ver a una gema dentro del monstruo, solo pura ferocidad. La gema que alguna vez conoció como Citrine siseó en su cara, dejando salir otro suspiro de puro calor.

De pronto, Apatite despertó de su petrificación y se lanzó a la línea de fuego, chocando con Spinel y volviéndose una explosión de luz que las envolvió a ambas.

Una nueva gema reemplazó la presencia de Apatite y Spinel, esta tenía la piel verde grisácea y cabello marrón oscuro con mechas verdes oscuras que le llegaba a las rodillas. Su cuerpo estaba ataviado en un apretado traje sin mangas con un corte en forma de diamante en el escote y con un cinturón como accesorio. También poseía cuatro ojos dorados sin pupilas y dos pares de brazos.

 _Serpentine._

-Oh, por mis estrellas… ¿Somos?... No puede ser- Tartamudeó la fusión, alternando entre las voces de sus componentes.

Serpentine miró hacia arriba y enfrentó a la horrorosa criatura con forma de iguana. La criatura gruñó y dejó salir otra ola de calor infernal de su mandíbula. Pero la fusión invocó sus alas y escapó de la línea de fuego.

-Tenemos que parar ya-La voz de Apatite surgió de la boca de Serpentine.

La criatura se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y tiró un tarascón, casi cortando a Serpentine a la mitad en el aire.

-Esta es una emergencia- Respondió Spinel dentro de la fusión. –No podemos parar-

Serpentine invocó la habilidad del cabello de Spinel y cortó la garganta de la lagartija, creando un patrón de líneas a través de la garganta de la criatura. Ella voló a toda velocidad como una mosca, lo suficientemente rápido como para hacer más cortes en la carne de la criatura. La lagartija rugió del dolor y explotó en una nube de polvo.

-Lo hicimos- Dijo Serpentine. Las voces de sus componentes comenzaban a manifestarse en partes iguales.

Después de encapsular al monstruo, Serpentine miró su gemstone con el par de ojos que tenía en la parte de arriba.

-¿Estarás bien?- Preguntó Spinel.

-Yeah- Respondió Apatite.

Serpentine se miró a sí misma y se dio cuenta de que aún seguía fusionada y no lo había notado.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, no quería parar.

* * *

 **Actualización, nuevas noticias sobre Steven Universe** **(24/04/016):**

 **YEEEI, comienzo a acercarme a la autora original, ya me faltan pocos capítulos para alcanzarla. Intentaré subirlos lo más pronto posible, a ver si en el recreo de la Uni puedo ponerme a traducir un poco. Mientras tanto, ¿Por qué no me dejas un hermoso review para apoyarme en este proyecto?**

 **Por otro lado, si no están al tanto de mi otra traducción: "Intención de silencio", Tengo nuevas noticias sobre Steven Universe, adelantaron su regreso, y vuelve el** **12 de mayo** **con el estreno de un especial de 4 semanas llamado Too the deep ¿Están emocionados? ¿Cómo reaccionaron cuando vieron la promo? ¡Déjenme saberlo en un comentario!**

 **Respondo reviews en el próximo capítulo ¡Sayonara!**


	29. Cap 29: Hematite (Hematita)

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA** **(No saltear por favor)**

 **Nota de autora (Traducida):** Últimamente, todo lo que he estado recibiendo son peticiones de OCS. Es genial que tantos de ustedes hayan tenido ideas y quieran que las escriba; es solo que no es posible para mi hacerlas todas, especialmente si sus descripciones son tan vagas. No se desilusionen una vez que regreso a hacer fusiones canon. Aquí está la sugerencia de Lord Nitro, una fusión entre Amethyst y su OC, Onyx. Espero lo disfruten.

 **Nota de traductora:** Realmente lamento mucho no haber podido traducir hace bastante ya, pero es que estuve con parciales, y es una época difícil. Pero bueno, a dos días del gran estreno de "Into deep" las promos están por todos lados. Al final de este episodio, encontrarán dos cosas nuevas importantes ¿Están emocionados por el gran estreno?

* * *

 **CHAPTER 29** **:** **HEMATITE** **(** **Hematita** **)**

Las gemas de Homeworld han estado dispersas por la Tierra, incluso cuando Yellow Diamond descubrió que su precioso Cluster había sido desactivado. Después de eso, scouts y caza recompensas han estado merodeando por ahí, tratando de llevarse los trozos de las Crystal Gems para Yellow Diamond.

Ahora en vez de estar encerrando en burbujas varios monstruos deformes, las Crystal Gems están cazando y destruyendo gemas de Homeworld, unas que eran mucho más peligrosas de lo que Peridot y Jasper fueron.

Por eso, la última cosa que ellas esperaban era que una gema de Homeworld golpeara a su puerta, rogando por refugio.

Onyx Faceta-3R6I, Corte-8WP: Gema guerrera bajo las órdenes de White Diamond, muy por debajo del rango de un cuarzo, pero mucho mayor al rango de una Peridot. Su gema estaba situada arriba de su ombligo. Arma: un elegante rifle de grado militar.

Su diamante no sabía que ella estaba en la Tierra. Pero Onyx quería que así fuese, ella no era una gema muy rara, así que podría ser quebrada fácilmente. Estaba cansada de la forma abusiva en la que su diamante la trataba, y sabiendo que ciertamente no sería extrañada, decidió abandonar Homeworld.

Ella escuchó leyendas de las Crystal Gems, las rebeldes que fueron tanto despreciadas como temidas. Onyx se sentía como si nunca hubiese pertenecido a Homeworld; entonces ¿Qué había que perder en La Tierra?

Ella era una gema relativamente joven, no echa en el momento en el que la rebelión comenzó. Pero escuchó rumores y susurros durante las pocas centurias pasadas de su vida, y entonces constantemente chismoseaba en los reportes de largo tiempo atrás. Así que, ella sabía los nombres de todas las Crystal Gems y sus reputaciones de memoria.

 **Garnet:** La fusión prohibida.

 **Pearl:** La ex esclavade White Diamond (Ese hecho hacia especialmente que deseara verla y formar un lazo por su odio hacia ella)

 **Amethyst:** La guerrera de cuarzo defectuosa que aún se las arregla para vivir a la altura de las expectativas.

 **Peridot:** La técnica que se enfrentó a la poderosa Yellow Diamond (y ni siquiera sabía que tuviese una reputación)

 **Lapis:** La legendaria adversaria, una vez en la corte de Blue Diamond, luego una prisionera dentro de un espejo por tiempo indefinido, y al final una amenaza para la Tierra.

 **Jasper:** La ex segunda al mando de Yellow Diamond.

Ella incluso sabía de Steven Quartz Universe (Pero al principio lo llamaba Rose)

Había sido su sueño finalmente encontrar a las rebeldes, y nada evitaría que ella lo fuese también. Además, Steven la había encontrado adorable, por eso no había forma de que Garnet dijese que no a él (o ella)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Eres el primer cuarzo de la que no tengo que asustarme- Dijo Onyx alegremente cuando Amethyst entró a la cocina.

-Uh, ¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido?- Preguntó Amethyst. Era una rutina normal para Onyx; todo lo que hacía era importunar a las Crystal Gems con preguntas.

-Eres realmente afortunada de no ser como ellas- Continuó Onyx. –Ellas solo empujan a todo el mundo y son chupamedias con las Diamonds-

( **N.T:** La palabra "Kiss up" es chupamedias en Argentina, y como se diga depende del país. Básicamente es "Alagar a alguien esperando algo a cambio" También se dice "Hacer la pelota" o "Lamer las botas")

-Bueno, no dejes que Jasper escuche eso- Dijo Onyx. Afortunadamente, la guerrera estaba en una cacería con Garnet y Pearl, buscando más enemigos potenciales. La Tierra repentinamente se había vuelto un campo minado lleno de peligros, tan letal que Pearl prefirió meter a Steven en la Base Lunar por una semana entera a que vaya afuera dos segundos.

Onyx no pararía de hablar. –Entonces ¿Puedes invocar la misma arma que una Amethyst normal o tú eres especial? ¿Qué me dices del cambio de forma? ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Puede Pearl hacer eso? ¿Y Steven? ¿Tú enfrentaste alguna vez al Cluster ojo a ojo? ¿O quizá el término correcto sea ojo a ojos?-

Amethyst estaba comenzando a tener alguna suerte de sentimiento de dejavú de esta situación, no estaba segura de donde, de todos modos.

-Todo lo que has estado haciendo es hacerme preguntas sobre la Tierra- Interrumpió Amethyst a las largas cuerdas de preguntas de Onyx. -¿Qué me dices de igualar la puntuación diciéndome algunas cosas sobre Homeworld?-

-H-Homeworld- Tartamudeó Onyx, con las pupilas dilatadas. Era la primera que vez que dejaba de deambular.

-Nunca he estado allí y Garnet y las demás son un poco delicadas con ese tema- Dijo Amethyst. – Responde un par de preguntas y te daré un par de datos jugosos sobre Pearl y Rose-

-Um, claro- Respondió Onyx.

-¿Te has fusionado antes?- Preguntó Amethyst.

Onyx bajó la mirada al suelo. Fue la mayor cantidad de tiempo de silencio de parte de la gema delgada.

-¿Qué está mal con Homeworld eh?- Gritó Amethyst, sacudiendo sus manos en el aire dramáticamente. -¡Las Crystal Gems y yo nos fusionamos todo el tiempo!-

-Ahora puedes ver que tan diferentes somos ustedes- Murmuró Onyx. –Y porque estaba tan desesperada por irme-

-¿Cuál es el problema con eso?- Preguntó Amethyst.

-Supongo que a las gemas de casa realmente les asusta la intimidad que les da la fusión- Dijo Onyx débilmente. –No tantas gemas son tan cercanas a otras-

-No me pregunto porque Pearl odia tanto hablar de eso- Amethyst se encogió de hombros. Se podía considerar afortunada de no estar entre esas tontas.

-¿Qué haces antes de fusionarte con alguien más?- Preguntó Onyx.

-Um, supongo que… ¿Solo les preguntas?- Dijo Amethyst. –Las gemas de Homeworld tienen que hacer todo tan difícil-

Onyx inclinó la cabeza ligeramente frente a Amethyst. -¿Así es como pides permiso?-

Amethyst se rio. - ¡No tan tiesa!, Woou, ¡Eres como Peridot! Si enserio quieres fusionarte, ¡Solo dilo!-

-¿Puedo solo decirlo?- Dijo Onyx con asombro.

La gema púrpura asintió. –Vamos ¿Qué esperas?-

Onyx dudó un poco antes de tomar la mano de Amethyst. Era tan raro encontrar un cuarzo amable. Ella esperaba que fuese bruta y temperamental. Pero ellas eran las legendarias Crystal Gems. Aprendía cosas nuevas de ellas todos los días.

Las dos gemas bailaron juntas, Onyx copiando lo que había observado y Amethyst solo haciendo las cosas a su manera. Luego ambas mutaron en un brillante orbe de luz en forma de torbellino. Una nueva gema se formó cuando la luz amainó; la cual poseía piel gris con manchas negras y una voluminosa melena plateada. Tenía los fornidos brazos de Amethyst pero el doble de cantidad, y la cintura y el cuello delgado de Onyx. Cuatro ojos grises parpadearon en unísono mientras la fusión revisaba su alrededor.

 _Hematite_.

Una colisión de sentimientos se formó dentro de la mentalidad combinada de Hematite. La in familiaridad de Onyx a la fusión, y el orgulloso triunfo de Amethyst de enseñarle algo a una gema estando juntas.

Pero había algo en lo que ambas estaban de acuerdo.

-Steven ¡Debes ver esto!- Gritó Hematite.

* * *

 **NUEVAS NOTICIAS DE SU** **(** **09-05-016** **)**

Bueno, otro capítulo terminado y alcanzando los capítulos originales, ¡Que feliz me pone eso! He estado en época de parciales y eso ha complicado un poco el tema de que los capítulos fueran publicados muy seguidos. Por otro lado, estamos a solo dos días del gran estreno de Into deep, y la gran noticia es que al parecer en Francia se han revelado la sinopsis de dos capítulos. Importante: no estoy del todo informada sobre la veracidad de estas sinopsis, pero fue publicado en la página Beach City Bugle, que siempre tiene noticias sobre SU.

 **LEER LA SIGUIENTE INFORMACIÓN ES BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO, SI NO QUIERES SPOILER, NO LEAS.**

 **Hit the Diamond:** Steven y las gemas están sorprendidas de ver a 5 rubíes, soldados enviadas por Yellow Diamond, saliendo de una nave de rastreo. Garnet se des fusiona para que Ruby se infiltre en el grupo y descubra sus propósitos, pero ella causa sospechas. Para prevenir que ellas busquen en el área y encuentren a Peridot, Steven propone un partido de Baseball. Si ellas ganan, pueden entrar y buscar en el granero. Si pierden, deben irse por siempre.

 _Team A:_ Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, Sapphire y Lapis (Quien esta disfrazada como humana)

 _Team B:_ Las Rubíes (Más la infiltrada)

 **Barn Mates:** Peridot trata de convencer a Lapisde que pueden ser amigas. Pero ella no quiere vivir con quien la forzó a volver a la Tierra. Steven ayuda a Peridot a hacerla cambiar de parecer.


	30. Cap 30: Green Pearl (Pearl verde)

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA** **(No saltear por favor)**

 **Nota de autora (Traducida):** Una fusión que he querido hacer hace bastante: Green Pearl (Blue Pearl y Yellow Pearl) Esto toma lugar justo después de la rebelión.

 **Nota de traductora:** Actualmente, la traducción del fic "Las consecuencias del celo" esta frenada por el simple hecho de que la autora no esta actualizándolo. Para poder traducir y seguir trayéndoles esa historia, debemos esperar que haya más capítulos, lo siento. :(

* * *

 **CHAPTER 30** **:** **GREEN PEARL** **(** **Pearl Verde** **)**

Yellow Pearl cepilló gentilmente los mechones de Blue Pearl, revelando sus ojos cerúleos claro que su Diamante insistía tanto que se cubra. Relucientes lágrimas bordeaban los bordes de sus delicadas pestañas.

-No llores- Dijo Yellow Pearl rígidamente, limpiando una lágrima de la cara de Blue Pearl con su pulgar –Sabes lo mucho que odian los Diamante que lloremos-

Blue Pearl reprimió un sollozo y abrazó a Yellow Pearl, escondiendo su cara en su manga con volantes.

-Fue horrible- Susurró Blue Pearl –Nunca había visto tantas gemas rotas. Mi Diamante…Ella fue tan despiadada con tal de eliminar al enemigo. Fue demasiado desgarrador verlo, aun desde fuera de la batalla-

-Se acabó- Dijo Yellow Pearl, acariciando el cabello de su amiga. –Ya nadie está peleando. Estas fuera de ese horroroso planeta. Estás conmigo ahora-

Sus ojos escanearon la habitación exhaustivamente para asegurarse de que nadie pudiese verlas mostrando afecto la una hacia la otra. No se supone que las Pearls deban mostrar ninguna emoción excepto obediencia.

-No creo que pueda "no ver" lo que pasa en el campo de batalla- Dijo Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl gentilmente separo el cuerpo de su querida gema y acomodó sus manos en los hombros de ella. –Solo háblame sobre eso. Ya no hay nada que debas temer-

Las dos Pearls se alejaron de la vista de otras gemas y se sentaron. Blue Pearl no dudó en agarrarse de Yellow Pearl de nuevo, como si fuese una muñeca.

-Esas Crystal Gems, nunca había sabido que los desertores pudiesen ser tan _volátiles_ \- Dijo Blue Pearl en tono silencioso.

-Son bárbaras- Declaró Yellow Pearl planamente. –Poniéndose en contra de su propia raza ¿Y para qué? Por otras especies que pueden sobrevivir y eventualmente desaparecer en unos pocos milenios-

-No creerías lo que vi- Continuó Blue Pearl.

-Ya sé sobre la renegada- Gruñó Yellow Pearl, y luego sacudió su cabeza vehementemente. –Por su defecto, los amos no pueden estar un día sin quebrar a sus Pearls, pensando que son como ella-

-No era solo la renegada- Interrumpió Blue Pearl. –Además había fusiones-

-Vemos fusiones todo el tiempo en Homeworld- Dijo Yellow Pearl. – ¿Cuál es la diferencia?-

-¡Ellas no eran fusiones normales, Yellow! Ellas eran… eran mixtas- Dijo Blue Pearl.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Yellow Pearl

Blue Pearl la miró, sorprendida por su incredulidad -¿Tu diamante no te ha informado?-

Yellow Pearl negó con la cabeza.

Blue Pearl suspiró. –Cuando las Crystal gems se fusionan, ellas se fusionan con otras gemas, gemas que no son de su raza. Ellas crean enormes fusiones, que jamás habían sido vistas antes. Estuve ahí cuando se generó la primera fusión cruzada. Después de eso, las Crystal Gems utilizaron esto como una nueva estrategia-

-Inmoral- discutió Yellow Pearl, al chasquear la lengua.

-Solo hubo una fusión que para mí resaltó-Dijo Blue Pearl. –En el medio de un ataque, Rose Quartz, quien estaba liderando la rebelión, se fusionó… con la Pearl renegada-

Blue Pearl pudo recordar como lucia la fusión. Cuatro ojos, cada uno de distinto color, y dos veces más grande que un cuarzo normal. Blue Diamond la decretó como un monstruo, pero algunos podrían decir que la fusión era encantadora de alguna forma.

Yellow Pearl jadeó con pesar. –Primero la Pearl aprende a pelear, luego invoca un arma, y ahora ¿Se fusiona? Ha ido demasiado lejos ¡Ella no puede ser arreglada! ¡Es una amenaza!-

-¿Por qué puede fusionarse, de todos modos?- Preguntó Blue Pearl.

-Fácil- Dijo Yellow Pearl con una sonrisa altanera. –Ella es defectuosa, el equivalente a un monstruo. Es prácticamente inválida-

-Pero si es inválida, entonces ¿Cómo puede ser que haga cosas que nosotras no?- Dijo Blue Pearl con un tono de obvia molestia.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó Yellow Pearl.

-Se supone que las gemas defectuosas son incapaces comparadas con gemas perfectas- Respondió Blue Pearl -¿Cómo es que fusionarse puede ser considerado una discapacidad? En todo caso, somos nosotras las incapaces-

-No se supone que seamos capaces de fusionarnos- Exclamó Yellow Pearl –La renegada está violando nuestro código; ella es solo un error de producción ¡No una especie de heroína!-

-¿Cómo sabemos eso?- Preguntó Blue Pearl. Era claro que no iba a dejar el tema de lado.

-Porque nuestro Diamante así lo dice- Replicó Yellow Pearl.

-¿Y si estaban mintiendo?- Gritó la gema azul, silenciando a su amiga. -¿Cómo lo sabemos realmente? ¿Alguien lo probó?-

-Nadie lo probó porque ninguna Pearl se atrevería a hacer eso- Dijo Yellow Pearl.

Un destello apareció en los ojos de Blue Pearl. –Si es así, ¿Por qué no podemos ser las primeras?-

Yellow Pearl prácticamente casi se desmaya - ¿Sabes cuantas leyes podría violar eso? ¿A dónde podrían llevar las consecuencias? ¿Cuál sería siquiera el punto de hacer esto?-

-Para probar que las Pearls perfectas en verdad pueden fusionarse- Dijo Blue Pearl. –Si no podemos, entonces no habría evidencia de ningún crimen-

-¿Y si podemos?- Preguntó Yellow Pearl con preocupación.

-Entonces nadie debe saberlo- Respondió Blue Pearl pícaramente.

Las Pearls fueron entrenadas para bailar, por eso ni Yellow Pearl ni Blue Pearl tuvieron problemas con eso. Ambas bailaron exactamente de la misma manera, lo que hizo las cosas mucho más fáciles. Pero aún, las dos gemas estaban un poco torcidas respecto a su danza de fusión, más que nada por la incertidumbre de saber si eso funcionaría o alguien entraría y las vería. Finalmente, Blue y Yellow Pearl se abrazaron y esperaron que algo pasara.

Se sentía como si estuviesen desapareciendo. Como si se hubiesen vuelto una neblina intangible en el aire, pero luego hubo una colisión repentina, una que mezcló todo de las dos Pearls juntas en una sola entidad. Y extrañamente, nada de esto dolió siquiera un minuto.

Una Pearl fue formada, pero no como cualquier Pearl. Esta era especialmente grande para su tamaño estándar, por lo menos un par de pulgadas más por sobre un cuarzo normal. Su cuerpo aun parecía ser delgado y delicado, de todos modos, sin condiciones para pelear. Su piel era blanca tiza, al igual que sus componentes. Pero el cabello de la fusión era verde lima, y era lo suficientemente largo como para llegar a la punta de sus hombros con suaves mechones ocultando su ojo izquierdo. Ella llevaba un canesú verde oscuro con una falda aireada azul y mangas amarillas con volantes, creando un hermoso vestido.

(N.T: _Canesú:_ parte de arriba del vestido, que cubre el pecho)

 _Green Pearl._

Ella no tenía ninguna horrible extremidad extra como Blue Pearl recordaba que las fusiones cruzadas tenían. Incluso, esta fusión podía hacerse pasar por una Pearl normal.

-Blue… ¿Estás ahí?- Yellow Pearl preguntó

-Si ¿Por qué tienes que preguntar?- Respondió Blue Pearl.

-Esto es extraño- sus voces comenzaron a chocar y a salir juntas, -Nuevo diría yo-

Ella miró sus manos, solo para asegurarse de que tuviese dos. Luego escaneó el resto de su cuerpo. No había nada más que la perfección que se esperaba de cada Pearl. Ella no se veía horrorosa o barbárica.

Ella era hermosa.

* * *

 **¡Hola gente! Finalmente encontré un lugarcito para ponerme a traducir este capítulo y muy feliz por el regreso de SU a la pantalla y dos increíbles nuevos episodios, ya esperando el estreno de "Same old world". Dios, veo los sneaks peeks, y me emociono ¿A dónde fue Lion? ¿Convencerá Steven a Lapis de que la Tierra es hermosa? ¿Querrá ella estar lejos de las Crystal Gems? ¿Perdonará Lapis a Peridot? ¿Fusión Lapis/Peridot? Como no lo hago hace mucho, ya llegó el momento de responder a sus reviews. Muchísimas gracias de corazón a todos los que apoyan el proyecto.**

 **Coco Miu:** No te preocupes por lo del comentario, siempre es normal tener problemas cuando el celular es nuevo, pues acostumbrarse no es fácil. Si la autora sigue escribiendo espero también más fusiones con Sapphire. Yo al contrario soy del mes de Ruby y ella me agrada mucho. Y sobre lo de "Hit the Diamond" De hecho esa frase es muy usada en Baseball y según una página francesa esa es la sinopsis, espero realmente sea eso, ya quiero ver a Ruby y Sapphire de nuevo.

 **Dew Rain:** Seeee, me encantaría ¡Que genial que tengas un libro así! Los libros aquí en Argentina están carísimos porque luego de la elección del nuevo presidente, las cosas se están acomodando y según parece este nuevo presidente está tratando de arreglar las cosas. Respecto a "las consecuencias del celo" me temo que si la autora no sube caps nuevos no tengo nada que traducir. Yeei Gracias por seguir comentando, menos mal que sigues por aquí.

 **Reactive Quartz:** Muchas de estas ideas de fusiones son geniales y no están para nada fuera de lo posible de contexto. Sería muy genial que Rebecca use una de estas ideas y la autora del fic estaría muy halagada. Lástima que no creo que Rebecca vaya a querer por el simple hecho de que debe hablar con la autora original, arreglar el tema legal del copyright, llegar a un acuerdo con la autora y es todo un lío. Yo no le pediría nada si la historia fuese mía, es decir ¡Que honor!

 **Lxurdes:** ¡Si estabas emocionadpor el estreno en su momento imagínate ahora! Los lunes amanecer pensando que el jueves será un capítulo nuevo. ¿Cómo te preparas para el estreno de cada episodio? Muchas gracias por el apoyo, ayuda mucho, más que nada porque estar en parciales me apretuja con los tiempos.


	31. Cap 31: Chrysocolla (Crisocola)

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA** **(No saltear por favor)**

 **Nota de autora (Traducida): ** En verdad no puedo creer que esta fusión de Lapis y Peridot haya tardado tiempo para ser añadida. Recuerda dejarme sugerencias en tu review.

 **Nota de traductora :** Por razones de que me queden parejos los números, tuve que borrar el capítulo especial: Garnet así como la autora lo hizo. Lo siento

* * *

 **CHAPTER 31** **:** **CHRYSOCOLLA** **(** **Crisocola** **)**

Peridot no entendía a las otras gemas muy bien, por eso no estaba muy segura de sí su relación con Lapislázuli estaba _arreglada._

Bueno, al menos las amenazas de muerte habían parado. Peridot pudo ver eso.

Lázuli tenía una razón para estar enojada con ella por supuesto; y era que Peridot la había tomado como informante contra su voluntad y dejó que Jasper abuse de ella cuando sea que la guerrera del cuarzo quiera, sin mencionar que la abandonó completamente cuando la nave se estrelló para hacer la misión en solitario, no teniendo una simple reflexión sobre su seguridad.

Pero, no era como si fuese algo _personal_. Peridot estaba simplemente siguiendo órdenes; cualquier gema que alguna vez ha sido de Homeworld debería entender eso. Y las dos gemas apenas sabían de la otra, así que no era como si Peridot la hubiese traicionado o algo.

Aparte, Lapis no quería ser encontrada en primer lugar; si era así, Peridot estaba cumpliendo sus deseos.

Pero Steven quería que todas las gemas se lleven bien, así que era lo mismo tratar de hacer las paces o ser rota por una mano de agua.

 _-Tal vez esta vez, ella estará de mejor humor-_ Pensó Peridot mientras abría la puerta y atravesaba el porche, donde Lapis estaba sentada mirando fijamente la playa, sus ojos lucían completamente vacíos.

Lapis no parecía estar consciente de la presencia de Peridot. Ella solo se mantenía mirando con la mirada perdida el brillante cielo nocturno. Peridot comenzó a preguntarse si Lapis estaba buscando la galaxia de Homeworld.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó Lapis finalmente, rompiendo el sereno silencio entre ellas.

Su voz hizo saltar a Peridot; era tan raro que ella le hablase.

Desesperada por buscar una excusa, Peridot soltó: -Es solo que te veías tan solitaria mirando las estrellas tú sola; que me preguntaba si querías hablar con alguien-

-He estado sola por unos cinco mil años- Dijo Lapis inexpresiva. –Te acostumbras a eso después de un tiempo-

Peridot se encogió. Nunca había pensado cual sería la historia de Lapislázuli. Pero no era como si la gema azul quisiese hablar de ello. A veces se preguntaba que había hecho ella para merecerse estar atrapada en un espejo por milenios.

-Las estrellas lucen muy bien ¿No?- Dijo Peridot, tratando de reiniciar la conversación.

-Estoy más acostumbrada a las estrellas que se pueden ver desde Homeworld- Lapis se encogió de hombros.

Homeworld: quizá lo único que Peridot y Lapis podrían tener en común. Pero si en realidad hablaran de eso, sería más probable que termine con Lapis estrujando el cuello de Peridot hasta hacerla perder su forma física.

-Pero parece que gracias a ti, nunca podré volver- Agregó Lapis, aparentemente tratando de destruir a Peridot con culpa a propósito.

La gema verde luchó por no hacerle una rabieta. Lo entendía: había arruinado la vida de Lapislázuli sin saberlo, no había necesidad de tratar de refregárselo ¿Tenía Lapis que ser siempre la victima? Sheesh, ella tuvo que haber cometido un error en algún punto ¿Verdad? ¿Siempre tiene que buscar a alguien a quien culpar por su sufrimiento? Quizá esa era la razón por la que las otras Crystal Gems son un poco más tercas en cuanto a tratar de perdonar a Lapis.

-Perdón- Murmuró Peridot, incluso sin estar segura de sí se suponía que debía sentir simpatía por Lapis.

Asombrosamente, la boca de Lapis casi se curvó en una sonrisa. –En realidad, no estoy segura de si realmente quería volver en primer lugar. Creo que solo quería quedarme en el fondo del océano porque casi me da un propósito, viendo que parece que Homeworld ya no me necesita-

Los ojos de Peridot se abrieron de par en par. No estaba segura de si eso significaba paz o no. Tal vez, eso inclusive podría significar una tregua entre ellas. Ella quería que Lapis sea feliz, solo por la seguridad de no seguir sintiéndose culpable por sus errores del pasado.

-Bueno, eso significa que estas casi feliz de estar aquí ¿Verdad?- Dijo Peridot.

Lapis hizo un mohín por un minuto. –No estoy tan segura de sí estoy así de cerca, pero supongo que es casi eso. Pero hay tantas cosas aquí que me confunden-

-¿Cómo qué?- Preguntó Peridot, sintiéndose entusiasmada. Eso era bueno ¿Verdad? Ellas tienen algo en común. Tal vez una tregua era una posibilidad.

-Por ejemplo como Garnet actualmente se siente cómoda estando fusionada por mucho tiempo- Respondió Lapis. –He estado fusionada con Jasper mucho tiempo, y no se siente placentero en absoluto ¿Cómo puede encontrar la felicidad de esa forma? Ni siquiera se supone que la fusión te haga feliz-

En realidad, Peridot no pude entender el concepto tampoco, especialmente porque la fusión la hace sentir ansiosa, pero vio cómo era la Garnet unida y la aceptó como parte de la vida diaria.

-Bueno, lo que Percy y P…Digo, Ruby y Sapphire tienen es especial- Peridot hizo un soso intento por explicarle –Ellas están mejor juntas que separadas-

-Es solo que no puedo ver como fusionarse sin un propósito puede ser disfrutable- Suspiró Lapis, enredando sus dedos entre sí en su regazo.

Peridot sabía cómo era sentirse fuera de lugar, como ser la única cuerda en una completa anarquía, y eso es lo que actualmente le hacía entender a Lapis por primera vez. No son tan diferentes como parecen.

-En realidad, ya me he fusionado con Garnet- Admitió Peridot.

-¿Lo hiciste?- Dijo Lapis incrédulamente.

-Si- Dijo Peridot. –No es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras-

-No creo que alguna vez quiera volver a fusionarme- Dijo Lapis.

Era un pensamiento loco. Era una idea absolutamente irracional e ilógica. Pero si Peridot aprendió algo de Steven, era que cualquier esfuerzo para entender a otros era un pequeño y valioso pensamiento original.

Dudando, Peridot tomó su mano y preguntó con una voz muy tímida -¿Tal vez podemos intentarlo?-

Lapis fijó su mirada en Peridot por una larga e incómoda cantidad de tiempo. Luego de lo que probablemente pudo ser el momento más estresante en la vida de Peridot, la gema azul tomó la mano de Peridot gentilmente y dijo –Seguro-

La respuesta casi hizo que Peridot colapse en su interior, pero ella rápidamente recuperó la compostura y asintió con gusto.

Hubo un momento bizarro tratando de arma su danza, con Peridot siendo inesperadamente baja e inexperta y Lapis siendo muy cautelosa al ser tocada de una forma tan íntima. Pero de alguna forma, extrañamente, fueron capaces de sincronizar sus formas juntas. Sus gemstones brillaron y crearon una vaina de luz que las envolvió en una burbuja cerrada e íntima.

Una gema más alta, y más robusta con piel color aqua, dos pares de brazos y dos pares de ojos verde lima reemplazó la presencia de Lapis y Peridot. Su cabello era de un matiz color crema de verde lima que combinaba con sus ojos, pero estaban resguardados bajo un par de visores verde azulados. Su cuerpo era delgado y frágil, como sus dos componentes y estaba vestido con un vestido metálico de dos piezas, que tenía el cuello en V de Peridot y mallas debajo y la falda suelta de Lapislázuli con un listón atado detrás. Unos calentadores verde lima adornaban sus tobillos, completando su look.

 _Chrysocolla._

La fusión alzó la vista al cielo y se quedó mirando las brillantes estrellas. Una idea se formó en su cabeza, sin estar segura de que mente surgió eso.

-¿Estás pensando lo que estoy pensando?- Se preguntó Chrysocolla a sí misma, dándose cuenta de que luego no necesitaba esperar por una respuesta indefinidamente.

Un par de alas fueron invocadas de la gemstone incrustada en la espalda de Chrysocolla, hechas de agua por supuesto, pero pareciéndose más a las de una libélula que a las de antes. Ella dio un brinco, y agitó sus alas, haciendo que su vuelo no esté ligado más a la tierra.

Libre.

* * *

 **ACTUALIZACIÓN** **(** **10-06-2016** **)**

 **¡Yeeeei! Primero que nada pido inmensas disculpas por lo que tardé en actualizar, sé que esta vez fue mucho tiempo pero las épocas de parciales no son fáciles, menos en mi carrera. Por cierto, en el siguiente capítulo (Último por ahora) subiré respuestas a sus reviews. Sin embargo, lean las nota de traductora en el siguiente capítulo por favor, ahí les explicaré algo.**

 **Sobre SU, después del estreno de** _ **Steven Flota**_ **, habilidad que como sabemos es heredada de su madre (Cuando Rose conoce a Greg, y él regresa al templo a buscarla, Garnet está a punto de tirarlo afuera, pero se ve que Rose la detiene y "cae con lentitud" cerca de Garnet)** **no hay noticias del estreno de capítulos nuevos** **. Pero se estima que será para principios de Julio. ¡Crucen los dedos chicos! Ya solo me falta 1 capítulo más de este fic por subir.**


	32. Cap 32: Pyrope II (Piropo II)

**Nota de autor:** Aquí está la fusión entre Garnet y Steven (De otra forma conocida como Pyrope II) ¡Recuerden dejar una sugerencia de fusiones en sus reviews!

 **Nota de traductora:** Bueno damas y caballeros, este es el capítulo final de "Becoming one: origins of a fusion" (Por ahora) Si están leyendo esto como les pedí en el capítulo anterior, deben saber que como en este fanfic los capítulos son sueltos y su relación entre si es mínima (una mención o referencia) el fic ya está marcado como _Complete_ _(completo)_ pero puede llegar a salir algún capítulo nuevo aunque este completo y estaré atenta a nuevos capítulos para traducir. Así que denle a "Follow story" (La noticia de un capítulo nuevo llegará a su e-mail) para estar al tanto si un capítulo nuevo sale, pues traduciré lo más pronto posible.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 32** **:** **PYROPE II** **( Piropo II)**

A Steven no le importaba que tanto creciera, siempre estaría bien acurrucarse con Garnet. Ella era muy grande y su piel se sentía muy cálida y ardiente, como si una suave corriente eléctrica estuviese haciendo ondas debajo de la superficie. Y Garnet siempre estaría bien para eso también, dándole la bienvenida a Steven con los brazos abiertos.

Se sentía bien, pretender que la Tierra no estaba en un grave peligro y una dictadora galáctica no estaba, quizá tramando una venganza a años luz de allí.

Lo que hacía esos momentos especiales era que Garnet podía hablar con Steven por horas. Seguramente, sus respuestas eran siempre breves y enigmáticas, pero ella siempre se preocupaba por Steven, escuchando las palabras que usualmente Pearl y Amethyst restaban importancia y Peridot no entendía.

Algunas veces, él podría hacer que ella se abra acerca del pasado de las Crystal Gems.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que me dijiste como se fusionaron Ruby y Sapphire por primera vez?- Preguntó Steven.

Garnet asintió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

-Fuiste como la primera fusión cruzada ¿Verdad?- Preguntó el niño.- ¿No esa era la razón por la que todos fueron tan críticos la primera vez?-

-Si- Respondió Garnet. –Y después de eso, ni Ruby ni Sapphire fueron bienvenidas cerca de Homeworld. Algunos de los soldados de Blue Diamond incluso trataron de romperme específicamente en el campo de batalla solo por "venganza"-

Una mirada lejana se fundió en la cara de Garnet, haciendo que Steven se sienta incómodo. El sacó un tema malo ¿Verdad? A ninguna de las Crystal Gems le gustaba hablar de la guerra entre ellas y Homeworld. Ellas ganaron, pero no de la forma que esperaban. Steven recordó cuando Pearl le dijo que la razón por la que ella luchó era para que ella y Rose puedan estar juntas para siempre.

Lucia como si hubiese tenido lo que deseaba, sino fuese por él.

-Pero mi mamá te aceptó inmediatamente- Dijo Steven, tratando de subirle los ánimos. -¡Y por eso eres una Crystal Gem!-

Garnet sonrió. –Así es, y no podría estar más feliz- Dijo ella, plantando un beso en la frente de Steven.

Un momento de paz pasó antes de que Garnet hablase de nuevo. –En realidad, Rose tenía mucha curiosidad sobre cómo llegué a ser, y si podría pasar de nuevo-

-¿De verdad?- Sollozó Steven.

Garnet asintió. –Estaba realmente fascinada con ello, diciendo que desbloqueé nuevas posibilidades que Homeworld nunca imaginó posibles. Por eso, después de eso le enseñé como fusionarse-

-¿Ella no sabía cómo fusionarse antes?- Preguntó Steven incrédulo.

-Bueno, ella estaba informada sobre el concepto, pero nunca lo experimentó por si misma- Explicó Garnet. –En Homeworld, ella era el tipo de gema que "no necesitaba fusionarse"-

Un dejo de enojo salpicó las palabras "no necesitaba fusionarse", como si Garnet tuviese un problema personal con eso.

Ella continuó. –Recuerdo haber experimentado con todas las Crystal Gems. Incluso fui testigo de la primera formación de Rainbow Quartz-

Steven recordó la gloriosa fusión de su madre y Pearl de las viejas cintas de video de su padre, y luego intentarlo por sí mismo.

-En realidad- Le dijo Garnet a Steven, dándole un apretujón extra –Eso incluso inspiró a muchas de las fusiones entre las Crystal Gems, incluyendo a Sardonyx-

Steven alzó la vista a Garnet con estrellas en los ojos –Wow- Es todo lo que él pudo atinar a decir.

Garnet sonrió. –Recuerdo la primera vez que tu madre y yo creamos a Pyrope-

-Espera ¿Quién es Pyrope?- Preguntó Steven.

-Ella es la fusión entre Rose y yo- Respondió la fusión. –Ella era tan grande como Sugilite, y combinaba mi fuerza con la gracia y compasión de Rose. Era muy hermosa-

-Espera, eso significa…- Preguntó Steven dudando -¿Eso significa que podría crear a Pyrope si me fusiono contigo?-

Garnet meditó esas palabras por un minuto y luego respondió –Supongo que si-

Los ojos de Steven se iluminaron con emoción –Bien, ¡Entonces hagámoslo ahora!-

Garnet soltó a Steven de su adorable agarre y lo miró a los ojos -¿No crees que tuvimos demasiado experimentando con las fusiones?-

El chico adolecente sacudió la cabeza –Claro que no, ¡De veras quiero ver esto!-

La fusión magenta se inclinó un poco hacia atrás –No creo que realmente debamos-

Inesperadamente, Steven comenzó a cantar:

 _"Todo lo que quería era vernos convertidos, en mujer gigante"_ Cantó Steven casi gritando. "¡ _Mujer gigante!"_

Garnet sonrió con satisfacción. -Eso no va a funcionar-

Pero él continuó cantando persistentemente. - _Yo solo quería ser el primero en ver la mujer gigante´´-_

Garnet se tomó las manos entre risas. -Okay, lo haré-

Una vez que Steven dejó de chillar con deleite, los dos Crystal Gems se estiraron y unieron sus manos.

-¿Listo?- Preguntó Garnet.

Steven asintió y comenzaron a bailar; la semi-gema bailaba alrededor de Garnet, cuando ella sonrió lo tomó, y comenzó a girarlo mientras sus gemstones brillaban al unísono.

Una arremolinada columna de luz los engulló y su llama los fundió en uno. Emergiendo del brillo estaba un ser que era tres cuartos gema y un cuarto humano, llevaba puesto un traje de corte ajustado con mangas cortas, y jeans. Las estrellas de Garnet y Steven se alineaban en el pecho. Su piel era media rosada y su cabello era marrón tirando a negro, estilizado en un afro rizado que iba en todas direcciones. Cinco ojos parpadearon bajo sus visores transparentes, dos de ellos siendo negros como el carbón y los tres que quedaban eran del patrón multicolor de Garnet.

Pyrope había vuelto.

Una risa suave pero ronca salió de la boca de la fusión al ver las dos gemstones en las palmas de sus manos y una gema brillando en su ombligo, que se revelaba a través de su traje.

Pyrope sonrió con satisfacción y cantó para sí misma.

-Ahora puedo ser, la persona que quería ser- Canturreó. –Una mujer gigante-

* * *

 **NOTICIA ACTUALIZACIÓN** **(** **14-06-2016** **)**

 **Salió un Tweet de la actriz de doblaje de Rose Quartz que está grabando líneas para esta hermosa gema. Pronto será el regreso de Rose a la pantalla ¿Acaso es una parte nueva de la historia de la guerra?**

 **Respondiendo sus reviews** **:**

 **Lxurdes:** El tiempo pasa y nosotros aún debemos esperar a que salgan los capítulos nuevos. Por suerte prefiero verlos en inglés, porque las voces originales me gustan más que las latinas, además de que las latinas tardan más en subirse. ¡Rebecca danos fusiones nuevas!

 **Coco miu:** ¿Viste? ¿Viste? ¿Viste? * _Te envío un "¿viste?" por cada OMG que mandaste_ * Tenía razón con lo de las rubíes, ¿Qué tal te pareció el capítulo Hit the Diamond? A mí me encantaron las reacciones de Lapislázuli XD (¿Bob? Really?) Pero no me gustó mucho que las rubíes parezcan tontas y aunque uno pensaría que no, Ruby y Sapphire coqueteando todo el tiempo fue adorable, solo que, la trama podría haber dado para más. Ah, por cierto ¡Mis viernes ya esperan ser jueves de nuevo!

Sobre tu gema de nacimiento: En realidad muchas páginas te dicen cuál es tu gema y hay más de una por mes, así que no pienses que algunas mientes si encuentras que te dice que la gema no es la misma que la de otra página. Donde yo busqué tu gema es… *Redoble de tambores* ¡Pearl!

 _Sobre lo de las Pearls_ : lo cierto es que hay muchas gemas de la misma especie (No en todos los casos, como las Sapphire que hay pocas y son raras). Pero por ejemplo, como ya vimos, hay más de una Ruby. Además nos revelaron el dato nuevo de que aunque por su tipo cada gema tiene su función (Rubíes: soldados Pearls: sirvientas) no tienen una personalidad definida y puede haber una Ruby adorable aunque sean soldados (Como la de Hit the Diamond) Veo muy posible que regresen las dos Pearls que ya vimos (Green and Blue Pearl) porque aún falta mucho de la historia de las Crystal Gems y la guerra. Pero también van a salir más Pearls, porque no solo las Diamond tienen Pearls, asumo que también nobles pueden tenerlas. Como se están grabando líneas de Rose, asumimos que habrá más del pasado de las Gems y podremos regresar a ver a las Pearls. Llegué a creer que Rebecca está al pendiente y sabe que todos amaron a Blue Pearl y hay cientos de fanarts de ella.

 **Dew Rain:** ¡Sigues viv ! Gracias, sinceramente muchas gracias. Estuviste desde los primeros capítulos hasta los últimos y estoy muy agradecida por todo ese apoyo incondicional. No me sorprendería que aparezcas en otras de mis historias. Prepárate, ya que comenzarán a salir los capítulos traducidos de "Silent Intent" y algunos one-shots entre capítulos.

Respecto a Steven Floats: Empiezo a creer que para darnos un gustito, Rebecca puso un poco de Shipping Lapidot pero no sé qué pasará con esas dos. Como las Gems regresaron a casa, el tiempo que nos las veremos ellas estarán formando un lazo, y la próxima que las veamos, quizá sean buenas amigas. Está confirmado que Stevonnie va a volver, así que la veremos pronto a Connie (La extraño ya) pero recuerda que ella es una chica normal que va a la escuela (Solo Steven no va a la escuela) y vuelve los fines de semana o algo así (¿Hay escuela en Beach City?) Me encantó como la autora desarrolló los sentimientos de este personaje tan especial.

 **Pirata: ¡** See! Esperaba con ansias traducir el capítulo con las Pearls y ver cómo se las ingeniaba la autora para fusionar dos gemas de Homeworld que tienen en la cabeza que eso no se hace. Aunque las Pearls son de la misma especie (Y no estaría mal que se fusionen) el drama de ellas dos sería justamente eso, ser Pearls.

 **Lady luna azul:** ¡Muchas gracias! J


End file.
